Maybe she had all the answers
by anaiva21
Summary: They're back at school, summer is over and everyone seems to have someone but Emily. But thats about to change. Update!: Naomi or Kim? Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Word finally decided to open! So there it is, cut in chapters! Next chapter should be up by tonight !!!

They're back in school , summer is over and everyone seems to have someone but Emily. But some reason it seems like this year is not going to suck after all.

**Okay so I'm a huge Naomily fan! But there are so many stories out there I feel if I wrote about them I would probably start quoting all the great stories I've read. So I decided to give them a friendly mutual break up after the passion has been consumed (seems that they couldn't keep their hands of each other for more than an hour.)There are bf and they are going to talk threw out this fic but not right away because I tend to get a bit too descriptive so _* The first chapters might be a bit heavy, but its just so you get a feel of where the new character comes from etc..."_ but hey it's my first time so try to be nice!**

**Naomi is now with a guy (I know but I thought it would make Emily more special! The one and only girl for Naomi) and Emily gets back to school alone. But everything changes when the new girl arrives. I'm going to write mostly from Emily's POV.**

**PS: Chapters with sex scene have a "SS" marked on the title.**

******Chapter 1******

There she was, standing, trying to get her way out of the typical new girl introduction before starting class. She had tried to come in unnoticed, but who was she kidding? For a girl like that it was impossible. She barely made it thru the first lines of desk before being noticed. She was about 5"7"(1m73) and was wearing some beige mini short with a white tank top( that made that gorgeous light golden tan that I only thought people in the movie could have look even better)

Her tank top was just short enough to reveal a bit of skin without looking slutty, and those shorts would cover a fair part of those legs that seemed to go on forever.

She had straight brown hair with honey reflection (probably caused by the sun) cut with layers and looked kind of messy but in a good way, plumped yet soft lips you couldn't refuse, and that's when I met those eyes

"_Oh gosh she can totally tell I was checking her out, shit, for fuck sakes Emily get a hold of yourself"_

Those golden/brown mysterious eyes, they were looking right into mine

"_Ok, Emily don't blush, just look away, it's easy, just look away, shit why can't I just look away" _

Every time she would blink a new golden reflection would immerge, kind of like that rock I had in my secret tresor chest when I was little called tiger's eye.

She winked and revealed that million dollars smile of hers. Gosh I thought girls like that only existed in magazines after hours of hair, makeup and even after that another couple of hours on Photoshop. But she didn't look like she was trying, she looked careless, like she had woken up and put on the first think to meet her sight, maybe passed her hand thru her hair once and there she was.

Kieran had told her to stop and come to the front to introduce herself and say something about herself.

"Are you fucking serious?" she said in a very "not going to happen" kind of way raising her eyebrows.

That's when the few that weren't paying attention turned their attention to her.

"Yes I'm fucking serious" said Kieran in the same bored way he says everything.

She raised her eyebrows again, perhaps surprised at the teacher cursing back. She made her way to the front rolling her eyes to the back of her head.

"I'm Kim." She stared at Kieran in a way that couldn't only mean "can I go now".

"Right, that's great. Why are you here?" he asked to my surprise. Kieran was not one to care but he actually looked like he was enjoying making her go thru this.

"Because some a-hole asked me to introduced myself and say something about myself which I find quite narcissistic"

A few laughs came from the background and a smile to my face. When she first came in she looked so perfect and sweet like one of those porcelain dolls you want to play with but fear to touch because they're so fragile. But that girl was not fragile, untouchable maybe but not fragile.

"Right, well start being more of a narcissist and tell us something about yourself then!" Kieran said with amusement. Unfortunately for the girl I could tell that the seminar they sent him to have had some effect on him.

At that point she looked like she was going to throw whatever she had under her hand at Kieran. But instead she sighed.

"I got kicked out of my last school for setting the teachers desk on fire to light my cigarette, if you'd like a demo I'd be glad to…"

That when she got cut off but no one less than …. Katie.

"There's a thing called a lighter, just in case you haven't heard!" she stated in that typical tone of superiority.

At that point everyone was just looking at the new girl for a reaction. I was personally hoping she would set Katie's desk on fire but I was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen.

"Right the boring way, where would be the fun in that."

Cook burst into is annoying laughter

"I like her." Still laughing

Then the room went silent for a moment. And I was still staring at her, hadn't kept my eyes of her this whole time. I turned to see if anyone had noticed.

"_It wasn't just me. I knew it"._ This girl, she was the kind you knew you would only see in real life once if you're where lucky. And you'd never expect to actually be able to talk to her.

Everyone was just staring, staring right at her. The boys practically had they're jaw on the floor. And the girls where just staring like she wasn't real, like she was about to disappear. Looking at them one by one my eyes caught Effie's. Effie wasn't looking at the new girl; she was looking at me with that grin she gets when she just realized something. Gosh I hated that grin; it always made you feel like she knew all of your deepest darkest secrets. She smiled, looked at the new girl then right back at me.

"_Busted!"_ was the only thing that came thru my mind. I quickly turned to look at Katie hoping she hadn't noticed as well but she was just fixing her makeup, with that crazy stare she gets when she's mad. And if you had put all the times Katie had been pissed together it wouldn't even remotely compare to what she was feeling right now. I knew exactly what she was thinking. The fact that this new girl was drop dead gorgeous I mean literally, and that she had "dared" to talk back to her like that was making her mental.

"Can I go sit down now? Are do you want my weight, height and measurement to?"

Cook burst into laughter again

"I'd be glad to help you take those anyone got a measurement tape? Oh bloody hell fine I'll use my hands"

"How original" rolling her eyes to the back of her head once again making her way pass cook to …

"_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"_

Sit on the only free desk, the desk to my left.

"_Of course, I look like shit today, I can't seem to get a hold of myself… it at to be, just my fucking luck, fuck sakes, shit I'm started to sound ehm think like JJ."_

She set down and mumbled with desperation

"Fucking hell"

She took her notebook out and a pen and that's when my eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

********Chapter 2********

"_No way"_ I closed my eyes and open them again thinking I was imagining things.

"Some people are gay. Get over it!" that's what it said

"_Oh my god, this has to be the answer to my prayers, fuck prayers? What? I don't fucking pray! Fuck, it's just a sticker for fuck sake, like a girl like that would want to be with someone like you, you can't even think straight, wake up Ems, snap out of it!"_

With all this going thru my mind I hadn't noticed that I was still staring down at the sticker.

"_Shit, don't look up"_ …. To late

There I was staring right into her eyes again. She was giving that look, the "fuck you with my eyes" look.

"_You're imagining things again"_ Wait or was I?

She was writing something on her notebook, ripped the page and placed it on my desk.

"Are you over it yet?"

"_Shit what did she mean? Did she think I was some homophobe? Was she asking if I was out? Shit what can I answer? Think, think….YES"_

"Depends, are you part of the "some" people?" placed the paper back on her desk and stared to see what her reaction would be.

"_A smile, yes, now just give her a subtle smile and look away"_

As I started to look away she placed the paper back on my desk.

"I guess you'll just have to find out." As I read it a small awkward smile spread on my face and for a second I really hoped she hadn't notice. I looked up and raised my eyebrows.

Just when I thought well maybe girls like that, no wait, A girl like that might want to be with someone like me, it happened.

"So how about I show you what I can do with those hands and don't worry babe if I'm doing it wrong which I doubt you could always show me yeah?" Cook was face to face with her.

As I was waiting for her to tell him to fuck off or something, she just gave him a look, that look, the look she had given me earlier, that I want to fuck you look and smiled.

"Sure "babe", how about you meet me at the gym 20 min after class" and winked

Cook let out a grin that made me want to chock him, but at the same time envy was eating me up. What could he possibly have that would make her give it up to him so easily. Maybe she was just like Effie, a self destructive, beautiful disaster kind of girl. I secretly hoped, wish, begged she wasn't, she couldn't, there was something about this girl, I knew there was.

"_What did you think, you where fucking special? Look at her for Christ sakes! Did you hope she didn't own a mirror or something! What could possibly look special to her?"_

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down, she did flirt with me, but the thing is she seemed to flirt with pretty much everyone. How was I supposed to know if she was just teasing me or she meant it? She probably was just teasing. And then it hit me. There was I way I could find out

"…_how about you meet me at the gym 20 min after class"_ thinking of her voice gave me Goosebumps. It was a like a sexier version of scarlet Johansson's voice (I know who'd think that was possible but believe me it was!).


	3. Chapter 3

********Chapter 3********

"_Emily, what are you doing? This is wrong! Since when are you a stalker?!"_ but I just couldn't help myself!

It had been 20 min since class had ended and I was making my way to the gym. I could feel my heart accelerate has I got closer.

"_What if they're getting it on? Do you really want to see that? Really?"_ shit, I hadn't spoken a word to the girl and I was all over the place what was wrong with me.

With all that thinking I couldn't remember how I had finaly made it to the gym. And there they were. In the gym, like she had asked him to. He was on top of her, and she was smiling and … wait a second… her leg was bent touching her stomach and cook was on top pushing… what was going on? Was he forcing himself? No, cook could be the biggest wanker on earth but he would never, plus she was smiling.

As I got closer to the door to look thru the little window on it better I noticed that Panda was there with Thomas and so where a bunch of students. All doing the same thing.

"Ok, so I think that's enough stretching for now, let's s….. ***gets cut off by cook***

"Yes, Now let's do this with our clot… ***gets cut off by Kim* **

"Cook, I thought I said one more and you would have to leave."

"Sorry"

"Seriously this has to be a dream, ***Emily closes her eyes*** wake up, wake up, wake up…

"All right Emily?"

"SHIT! For fuck sakes…. Oh sorry, Doug."

"Didn't mean to scare you. She's something isn't she?"

"What?"

"Kim, the new girl, she offered to take care of dancing classes while Samantha is on maternity leave, she couldn't of have arrived at a better time don't you think? She's quite the little dancer isn't she? Apparently started ballet when she was 4, she's supposed to be a prodigy, "The next big thing", from what I've heard, and she has quite the resume to prove it to. Plus she seems to have it under control! Cook in a class with no fire, alcogol or fights, I'm impressed. You'd never think she's been kick out of so many schools. The poor girl must have her reason. Oh god look at me babbling and I'm already late. OGGY OGGY OGGY!"

I didn't quite pay attention to what Doug was saying. Well I did hear the ballet part, which would explain that toned lean body of hers but right now I was just too ecstatic by the fact that she had somehow tricked cook into thinking I was going to get lucky and manage to make him stay for the class. She was good. She was good and not into cook!

And to think this morning I woke up thinking that this was going to be a shitty first day, just like last year, that the summer had gone thru way to fast. Seeing Naomi with her new boy toy didn't make it any better. Yes, it was a mutual break up. I mean what do you do when the passion has been consume (if we would of contain ourselfs a bit maybe it would of lasted longer.) But still, she was my first love and I was hers. I thought it would have taken a bit more for her to move on. But I was happy for her. We still hang out a lot. Which makes Robert (Yes, Robert. What a tossers name, but at least he didn't have erectile dysfunction right?) a bit jealous and he seems to get pretty awkward when I'm around. Everything is basically the same exept for the fact that we're not shagging anymore. Each other I mean, Naomi seemed to be doing plenty of shagging with Robert. (I'm sorry I just can't seem to stop saying he's name, Naomi and Robert, Robert. It's just quite funny.)

It seemed like I was the only one who wasn't getting any. Even JJ seemed to have found someone this summer. Effie and Freddy, Panda and Thomas, Katie occasionally fucked Cook if nothing better was around. And well Cook was, well just Cook, just can't seem to keep he's pants on.

All of a sudden I found my ass hitting the ground.

"What THE fuck!"

And there was that laugh again

"If you wanted a piece of the cookie monster you could have just said so, no need to throw yourself on the ground babe!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the books I had dropped next to me to then look up to a hand extended at me.

"Are you ok?"

American? She was American_?_ Or a mix? She definitely wasn't from England that's for sure

"_How could I've not noticed before, right maybe cause you where to busy imagining her na…_

"HELLO? Can you hear me?" She had a cute worried look on her face

" Ehm yeah,…I'm , ok yeah… I'm fine"

"_Great, first time you talk to her and you can say a line without sounding like JJ"_

She smiled and extended a bit further her hand so I could see that she was trying to help me up.

"Thanks, I don't know what happened one second I'm thinking and the next I'm on the floor" her hand was soft and gentle but her grip was firm

"Right, my bad, sorry about that, I tend to space out a bit sometimes, you where standing behind the door and well next thing I know the door is open and you're on the ground, I should be more careful and try to watch where I'm going, and maybe you shouldn't stop behind doors to think"

"_Bloody hell, could she be any cuter, that smile, those lips,__***Emily started to lower her eyes* **__that neck, those brea.._

"Are you sure, you're ok? You seem out of it? I didn't hit your head or something???" her voice sounded worried but I wasn't sure if she was just really good at being sarcastic or she really did meant it, all I knew is I needed a cold shower or to think about something totally non sexual right away cause I was starting to think and behave like a 14 years old teenage boy.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind"

"Seems like it" a playful smirked spread on her face

"_She flirting with again Emily, she is totally flirting with you again"_

"As much as I'd like to stay and watch you to getting it on, maybe even join, my secret lover is waiting for me… and you know how painful it is to be waiting for the cookie monster. Cheerio"

Shit I completely forget about the people around us.

Cook sure knows how to ruin the moment

"Cook I really wish you'd know that it's not a secret lover when everyone knows and that I really don't need to know when you're going to get it on with Katie."

"All right, keep your pants on, there's enough cookie for everyone"

"How about you keep YOUR pants on and ***Kim stares at Emily*** we'll decide what we want to do with ours when you're gone."

I couldn't help to make a face. Shocked.

"_Did she mean it? Well I couldn't read much into it she didn't say she wanted them off, well but it was kind of implied right? Or she just probably said that cause cook was being an arse again. But then again she was defending me."_

As he was walking well more like running toward wherever Katie was he screamed

"As long as you film it or spill the details after, Cookie approves"

She looked at me and laugh

"I didn't know you guys were doing the surf in turf I think it's wicked. My mom says girls who like Fannies will not be love by god or something, but I'm pretty sure its bullocks I mean…

"Panda we're not…

"Oh sorry, it's a secret ok

"No Panda we're

"It's ok ***panda winks at them* **come on Thomas lets go to my haunt for some wicked tea" ***panda and Thomas walk away ***

"Sorry about that, don't know where she got the idea that…

"It's ok, after 1 hour of class with her I get where she comes from, she's quite a character isn't she"

"Yeah"

"Emily Fitch right?" I felt my heart jump

"_How did she know my name?"_

"Yeah, Emily"

"Right I'm Kim Jones"

Ok so Definitely American but there was still that little accent

"So my place or yours?"

"_What the fuck? Really? That's all it took? Name exchange? No challenge? What should I say? Shit?"_

"What?" I blurted out

"The literature assignment?"

I just stared at her confused

"The literature assignment due for next week, Kieran paired us up? That's why you where waiting right? "

"_Shit, I hadn't listened to a word Kieran had said I was too busy well you know…"_

"Right, yeah sorry, yeah that's why."

"Ok cool because I tend to do everything the day they assign it so I can have time to practice. So? My place or yours?"

"Well unless you're into listening to Cook and her not so secret lover, I'd say yours."

"All right, of we go then."

I went right and all of a sudden I felt her hand on my arm.

"Where are you going?" she was still smiling

"Hum, Hun the exit is that way."

"Right, but the parking lot is that way" ***Kim points at the opposite direction***

"_Parking lot? Shit why would she want to go to the parking lot, was it some sort of secret make out spot I haven't heard of or something"_

"Come on "Hun", you wouldn't want to get us locked in school now would you" that playful tone should not be allowed without permission

********Chapter 4********

***Car alarm sounds***

She opened her door and stared at me

"Go on now, get in"

"_Ok, so she has a car, not a secret make out spot, well maybe later it could be, shit ok something non sexual , ehhm plants, lakes , no not lakes shit ehm cook and my sister __***Emily grins and shook her head***__ well that worked"_

Kim laugh and looks at me

"_Shit, she probably saw that"_

"You shouldn't be so nervous all the time, I mean don't get me wrong its adorable, but I just don't get what a girl like you has to get nervous about" her eyes were on the road but she let out a little smile

"A girl like me?" I was confused, and by the way I said it I'm pretty sure she could tell.

"Well, let's just say you're the prettier twin and leave it at that"

This time she was looking right at me and winked once again. That girl was such a flirt. But I'm not one to complain.

She turned on the radio and started to move to the beat of the song. Ok now I was convinced she was American. As I went thru her iPod it was filled with Britney, Beyonce, PCD etc…

The song that was playing was womanizer, she seemed to really like it, and the way she was singing along was adorable.

"Should we lose the top?"

I swallowed, hard

"_She wanted to go topless? Right here? In the car? …._

"The car Emily" she said laughing

"Oh, Right, I knew that"

"Right, sure I'm sure you always get this nervous when someone ask you about going topless" she was playing with me so well and she knew it

"Maybe it's because I don't do it THAT often "I was so glad with that comeback but then

"You're right, as a matter of fact no more going topless for me for now on"

"What? Ever?" _"Shit, I shouldn't of said anything"_

"Well I hear it's bad for the car, I wouldn't want the top to get stuck and have to go around topless 24/7, plus if it rains I could get cold"

I laughed and gave her a friendly slap on the hand she had placed on the gear shift. She took her eyes of the road once again, looked at me in a way that made me melt inside, flashed once again that beautiful smile of hers and placed her eyes back on the road.

Gosh what was she doing to me, we barely had a conversation, but I knew now that it was not just physical, at least not anymore. Don't get me wrong, my first thought when I saw her was "I want to fuck that girl!" but my second was "thats never going to happen" she was just too gorgeous the kind of girl that walks in a room and everything stop for a few second. The music, the conversation, the dancing, everything just stop to glance at this work of art, this masterpiece, she's kind of like the Mona Lisa when you first see her. You can't take your eyes of her, there's something special about her but you can't quite figure out what it is but you just know it's there because why would everyone else be staring as well, she's one of a kind and most of all she's untouchable.

But she was giving me the feeling that maybe "Le Louvre" was going to turn off all the security system, even just for a short moment, so that maybe I could just get a little bit closer. Just a tiny bit closer, I could do this, it's not like it was rocket science or anything, just slowly don't rush it, what's the worst that can happen? Almost…  
_"She didn't move her hand, she just, well did nothing, your hand is on hers Emily, and she didn't move, she likes you, she does.._

"Just so you don't freak out, this car is manual, and in a few second I'll have to move my hand to switch gear, unless you want me to ruin my car, if you do it's fine I won't move but you'll have to make it up to me" she said followed by a little laugh


	4. Chapter 4

********Chapter 4********

Her house was nice, well actually it was huge. It had a pool, swings and a beautiful garden.

"Anyone here? MOM? NO? Looks like we're alone then"

"Looks like it" I managed to say

"Would you like something before we go up?"

"Water please?"

"Sure, follow me." The kitchen was incredible; I mean the kind you see in those American shows where money seems to grow on trees.

"Here you go" handing me a glass of water

The kitchen had a one of those marble table that was attached to the floor with the stoves and has she tried to make her way to a cabinet, I went right she went right, I went left she went left, she smiled and placed her hands on my hips to stop me so that she could go thru which caused my body to froze, for a second I thought I was going to drop my glace.

"_Could she tell, I mean I didn't completely freeze right?"_

"That should help you relax, I know it does the trick for me!"

She was holding a bottle of vodka in her hand

"_She totally felt it, nice one Emily, way to keep it cool, ok just say something cheeky…"_

"Why, do you need help relaxing?"

She looked surprised, and to tell you the truth I was quite surprised at how calm and bold I had just sounded.

"Maybe" she said in a tone I had yet to hear from her, it was still quite confident but I could tell she was getting a bit nervous. I could feel my confident boosting up. I was starting to make her nervous. Yes, me, shy little Emily Fitch was starting to make the girl whose name seemed to be written down as an example under the definition of confidence nervous.

"I know a few other option which don't involve a hangover on a school night"

"_Fuck on a school night really? Could you not be such a loser for once?"_

But then she looked at me, a look that screamed confidence, made her way towards me

"_Shit, what is she doing? She wouldn't? Would she? "_

All of a sudden I was practically sitting on the middle table of the kitchen and her hands where on each one of my side resting on the table. Her eyes looking right into mine, I could feel her breath on my lips, her sent, it was a mix of chocolate and menthol cigarette. Normally I can't stand cigarette breath but for some reason, on her it just drove me crazy, maybe because finally there was a sign that she wasn't completely perfect, even if it was just that little thing.

She was still looking right into my eyes, I felt like I was about to collapse and the worst is we weren't even touching, her hands still on the table, my right hand holding the glace of water and the left hand on my back holding the table.

"Oh really, I'd love to hear about them Miss Fitch"

Gosh the way she said my name just made my knee feel weak.

"Ehm, well, hot chocolate, Gardening, perhaps a fag…" _"Right, just keep getting better! I'm officially the biggest twat on earth"_

Her lips where still inches away from mine and has she spoke I could feel her lips moving so close to mine.

"As much as I'd love to do some gardening I don't think Maman would be too fond of me touching her precious flowers, but hot chocolate and a fag I think I can managed"

"_Maman? French? Her mom was French? Maybe that's why she has small accent? Or maybe it's an American thing?"_

She bit her lips and then slowly leaned in and gave me one of the most passionate kiss I've ever experience. It was just a simple kiss yet so complex, no tongue, no time for me to respond, she just slowly put my lower lip between hers, closing her lips between mine with just enough strength for her to slightly pull my lip towards her. To then gently separate her mouth from mine. Then she just turned around and went to the fridge.

I could still feel her lips on mine, I brought my right hand to my lips, running my fingers threw them but i ocouldn't feel them. All I could feel was her lips against mine.

"Sugar?" she had that playful tone again

"Sorry?"

"In your hot chocolate?"

"Of course! Who doesn't put sugar in their hot chocolate! That's just rubbish"

She lifted her eyes up to the ceiling "_Shit, you had to be a smart ass! Of course she doesn't put sugar in her hot chocolate, look at here"_

She laughs

"I know right? Tell that to my ballet teacher, Maman and well probably 80% of the Americans population that couldn't live without splenda! Can't remember the last time I had sugar, I probably wouldn't be able to sleep for days if I had some." She let out a small laughs which was absolutely contagious and made it impossible for me not to laughs with her.

"_How could someone who had it all be so sweet? I mean look at Katie, she doesn't even have a quarter of what that girl has and she's a complete bitch!"_


	5. Chapter 5

********Chapter 5********

We were now in her room. We had been talking for hours, about everything and nothing. I was right about the accent by the way. She was born in Paris and lived there until she was 7 and then moved to New York. She'd ony been leaving in Bristol for a year now. Her mom was French and her dad was born in ny but his family was from london. She had actually started ballet at age 5 not 4, which she thought was late. She liked law and psycology and planed on going to Harvad or Colombia if she didn't make it in dancing, but she didn't seemed to think she wouldn't. Her book collection was impressive! From Kafka to Voltaire. She was really well spoken apart from the occasional cursing. If she hadn't been in my class I would of thought she was a lot older. She wasn't to crazy about fashion but her mom seemed to think she was, her closet was probaly twice size of my room, filled with clothes Katie would of killed for, but more than half of the clothes in it looked like they had never been worn. She didn't look like she cared about the material things. She was very simple and down to earth actually.

You know how they say that twin sometimes are telepathically connected, well Katie and I never were, but it looked like Kim was to me, why didn't I just say is seems like we were? Well because I had no fucking clue what she was thinking about, and the fact that she seemed to know everything that was going thru my mind made me even more nervous ( if that's possible).

But all of a sudden we got interrupted by shouting, well it was actually a lot more then shouting, a man and a woman, I couldn't quite understand what they were saying and then out of nowhere a noise, a noise that is still stuck in my head and wont stop playing over and over again. The woman let out of piercing scream. I wasn't sure if the men had hit her or pushed her or perhaps maybe even thrown something at her.

That's when Kim jumped out of her chair and went running right out the door but before she got out she turned

"Stay here, do not come out ok?"

I could feel fear, anger but mostly concern

I nodded and a second later she was out of her room.

I could hear her, screaming and cursing.

"GET OUT" I heard the man shout followed by the door being slammed. She banged on the door a few time.

She was back in the room, both her hand in her hair, I look like she was about to cry, I didn't know what to say. And when I finally found the courage to say something.

"FUCK! FUCKING WANKER" she let out angrily, I had never seen someone that angry before. She opened her closet and took something out. A baseball bat. As she was making her way out of the room

"Wait don't….

"Just stay here ok"

She was back in front of the locked room, banging a few time screaming, determine to get back in

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW DO YOU HEAR ME, I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER OPEN IT BEFORE I DO"

*sound of door forcefully opened*

Shit, she had just kicked the door open. I couldn't just stay there I had to go see, help, I don't know just do something. As I made my way I could hear the shouting getting louder and louder.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I BASH THAT LITTLE THING OF YOURS YOU CALL A BRAIN"

She was holding the bat up, her eyes where looking straight into the guys eyes, the way she looked at him gave me Goosebumps there was no fear, she was not going to back down. The guy could of easily had "taken care of her" if he had wanted to, he was at least two heads taller than her, must of out weighted her by 50 kilo minimum , but he was all muscle, but this could not be her dad, he was to young, he could be her brother maybe? It must have been his early 30.

The guy laughs

"Really? Are you? The little ballerina is going to bash my brain! AHAH I'd like to see that sweetie go on!"

She swings the bat (inches away from his face) to the wall making a huge whole. Yes, she was skinny, average height and delicate, but god knows she was strong. I couldn't believe she had been capable of doing that.

"That was pretty closes don't you think? Just warming up "SWEETY"! Do you really think I wouldn't do it? Really? I've made a maréchal de camp who's was in Iraq cry because he called me a little sissy princess, set a teacher's desk on fire because I felt like lighting my cigarette that way, But HEY you're right why would I beat up moms new idiot kept boy because he's doing the same thing to her!" she made it seem like she was about to take a swing when the guy lift he's hand up

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I' m sorry ok"

"No, no I don't think you heard what I say GET THE FUCK OUT…….NOW"

The guy made is way pass thru me and run out the door.

She dropped the bat, turned around and met my eyes. I couldn't read her, I didn't know if she was mad at me, mad because of what happened, relieve maybe and there I was again not knowing what to do

"Emily could you please go lock the door and be careful" her voice had turned back to normal, that sweet kind of husky voice. She wasn't mad at me. I nodded and went down the stairs to lock the door and made my way back up.

Her mom was now on the bed; she had bruises on her face and was bleeding a bit. Her mom was beautifull, but looked nothing like kim. Dark chocolate brown hair, green eyes, very thin lips, she could of easily passed for effie's mom. Kim was sitting next to her pressing softly against the bruises what looked like a wet towel.

"Can I do anything? Call someone maybe?"

"No don't worry its fine. He won't be back, right Maman?"

"Right ma Cherie, looks like you where right about him to. Well at least I know when it will be your time to choose a good men to settle with you'll know better than your mom, Right ma doudouce?"

"_Her mom didn't know? I thought she did? I mean the sticker, the kiss right in the middle of the kitchen? We where alone but anyone could of walked in! Shit she's looking at me, she probably knows what I'm thinking fuck!"_

She had turned to look at me; she gave me a little smile and look back at her mom

"Or a girl mom." It felt like she had said it for me, like she had just read my mind, which she probably had.

"Right, mon Ange , or a girl , you'll have to excuse my daughter, she always has to excel herself or do everything unconventionally, why dance ballet to classic when you can dance ballet to R'n'B, why sing with a band when you can just do everything with a computer, why graduate at 18 when you can do it at 14, thank god her dad didn't let that one happen or I would be alone, and of course my favorite why love just men if you can love both sexes?"

"Maman, stop it!" she looked embarrassed and I was personally loving it.

"What is it you say all the time Cherie? They're shouldn't be any boundaries to love? That's another thing, she never did well with boundaries, or rules, or being told what to say. She a feisty little one."

At that point Kim had gotten up and back to the bathroom to get a new towel.

"I Thought she would grow out of that faze after her father passed away, she loved him so much she always felt she had to stand out, be the best and she always found the way to achieve it, even if it meant not having a life of her own, and then when he passed away she carried on and on top took care of me as well***Kim makes her way back in the room*** ***Kim's mom looks up*, **right ma Cherie?"

"_Her dad passed away? She didn't tell me that...Didn't have a life of her own? Had to take care of her grieving mom? Wow not what I expected! She seems to have it all together"_

"Right, Maman, and I'm going to for the rest of my life if you keep on choosing men like you do"

"Maybe it's my master plan to keep you here forever ahahah"

"Funny mom really! Here's a new towel, I'm going to take Emily home ok?"

"Emily, what a beautiful name, well it was nice to meet you Emily, hopefully I will see you again soon, under better conditions to! Ahah"

"It's not funny mother!"

"Ouh, don't you hate it when she uses that tone, goes right thru your spine." Let out another small laughs

She was right, It did, and I hoped she'll never use it on me.


	6. Chapter 6 SS

********Chapter 6********

And there I was back in her car, she was taking me home, we were both silent. I wanted to put my hand on hers like I had done before, and ask her if she was alright, if she needed something, so many questions I wanted to ask went thru my mind.

"Are you ok?"

"_Wait what? She is asking ME if I'm ok?"_

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Maman has really bad taste in men has you can see and well shit happen you know, and it sucks that you had to see that. The fact that she's a little crazy doesn't help either!"

"_Did she ever think about herself? I mean she was worried about me? After what just happened?"_

The car stopped, there we where, my house, "you have arrived to your destination" stated the GPS.

"Hello? Look if you don't …

***Emily raps her arms around Kim's and holds her tight* **

"Are you ok?" I whispered into the girl's ear not letting go

"I'm ok, I'm great actually I couldn't wait for that one to leave the house, he would walk around naked all the time and believe me that men naked is not the first thing you want to see in the morning"

I laugh. But in a way I thought she felt she needed to joke about it, to make sure I was ok. I felt like she knew everything about me, and I knew practically nothing about her. And if it wasn't for what had happened back at her house, the only thing I would know about her is that her name was Kim, she was beautiful, smart and she seemed to like me.

As I pulled away from the hug (I didn't want to but I felt she might want to go home to check on her mom) she placed her hand behind my neck and pulled me in for that kiss, that kiss I've been wanting ever since she had walked thru the door this morning, that kiss I've wanted even more than anything I've ever wanted after the one she had given me in her kitchen.

When her lips touched mine It felt like nothing I've ever felt before. She pulled away for a second.

"It's not a faze."

"What?"

"Maman, she said she thought I'd be over that faze by now… It's not, I mean it's not a faze. Just thought I'd let you know" Maman, I loved when she said that word. I didn't want to say anything, I was afraid I no longer had control on my voice so I just crashed my lips back into hers.

When her tongue made it thru my lips to finally meet mine, I felt like a kid who had waited all year long for the next Christmas hoping he's parents would get the presents right this time and, they had. As our tongue where massaging each other tenderly I could feel her playing with my hair. Then her gripe got a bit stronger pulling me even further more into her. I could feel she wanted it as much as I did. The breathing became heavier, our tongues that were at first massaging tenderly were now battling each others, My hands that had originally been on her waist had made their way up under her shirt to her shoulder only to come back down to her waist running my nails thru her whole back, I could feel it slowly arching. She led out a quiet moan that could easily be confused with a exhale. But I knew it wasn't, she was enjoying every second of it, she wanted more, and I wanted to see how far I could take it. I was completely transformed, I wanted her, and being me, shy Emily wasn't going to give me that, although it had taken me that far. Her other hand was on my thigh lifting me closer to her, again I was surprised at how strong she was. I pushed her right shoulder into the car sit so that I could manage to get myself on top of her easily. It turned out to be a bit harder than I thought. I hit my head, and kind of fell on her a bit harder than I expected, she just laughs

"You're just the cutest thing I've ever seen"

"_Cute? Cute? No, No, No. __No more Cute enough of being Cute, It's always been cute little Emily and hot Katie. I'll show her cute"_

"Cute? Really? Do you think someone cute would do this?"

I leaned in for what would have seem to be a kiss and stopped mm away from her lips, to then playfully and tenderly trace her mouth with my tongue starting from the upper lip and slowly making my way to the bottom one to then gently put it between my teeth to just softly pull her lip down As I released her lip she took her hand to her mouth like I had done earlier ,rubbing her finger on her lips.

"I guess that I can gladly state that the say is true" her smile just made me want to ripe her clothes off but I had no idea what she was talking about, and I just had to ask

"What?"

"Lady in the street, Freak in the sheet"

I laughed and gave her a friendly slap which she hadn't expected by the look on her face.

"And she likes it roughs to, Well Emily Fitch aren't you full of surprise?"

I was just about to say something when suddenly my phone rang. Talk about bad timing

"Shit it's Katie, fuck, just a sec, what do you want betch?" Kim laughed, she seemed to like the way I said bitch.

***Katie on the phone***

"Look, I know you're all out and proud to be a lezza, but seriously, I never took you for a public sex kind of person, I mean…

"Jesus Katie fuck off, what the fuck are you doing looking out the window anyway?"

"I wasn't until Cook called saying someone was getting it on in a car in front of the house, at first he thought it was mom and dad, Errrh pervy, so whatever then he saw the red hair and then…

"Fuck sake Katie I don't need a rerun ok, Christ"

***Emily hangs up***

"Uhm I see we have an audience"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"So basically let me see if I get it right: you're a freak in the bedroom, like it roughs and with an audience? I'm afraid that might be a bit too much for me Miss Fitch!"

I laugh and slap her playfully again

"OKEY, OKEY fine I guess I'll make an exception, but just so you know I don't know that many girls who would, I mean it is not the way to treat a girl on a first date now is it?"

I laugh again, she is just so perfect.

"Well I don't know that many girls who would put out that easily, so I guess we're two very rare species aren't we?"

Her jaw dropped in shock

"I think I'm hallucinating from the slap or did you just say I was easy?"

"It's definitely the slap Miss Jones, definitely the slap!"

I was half way thru a smile when she pulled me in for another kiss. She pulled away to say something but I needed more, I pulled her right back into another electrifying kiss, pulled her closer to me, her body against mine felt so amazing, she was toned, probably didn't have an inch of fat on her body, when I had first saw her I thought it might feel rough to the touch kind of like touching a rock, and yes her body was as hard as a rock, but it was so soft, her skin felt like the softest fabric you could find, I just couldn't help running my hands all over her, my nails dragging down her back again, I felt like I was completely in control for once and it felt great but it didn't take long for the girl under me take it back, she placed both her hands under my thighs to lift me up, gradually making her way to my neck devouring me like no one had ever before.

"Fuck sake!"

***The phone starting to ring again***

"I guess you should probably go"

"_no, No, NO, I don't want to, why you had to say it! I am so mad at you right now, and so mad about you, Christ I want to stay here, here and explore every inches of you, right here and kiss every inches of your body, give you the best mind blowi …_

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to say this, but with your sister, my mom and plus the creepy guy behind that tree in front of you house staring at us which I'm pretty sure is Cook, it's just not how I pictured it"

I couldn't be mad at her for more than a second when she said those thing in that sweet yet sexy voice of hers, she could tell me to go fuck Cook and jump off a cliff and it would still sound sweet and sexy, and to tell you the truth with the power she had over me right now, I would probably do it.

"_Wait; did she say how I pictured it? She pictured it? Oh my god she pictured it, she thought about it?..._

"Hello? You're spacing out again! Are you mad?"

"No, Of course not, I was just thinking!"

"Yeah you seem to do that a lot, what about?" she raised her eyebrows,

"_oh god she knew, All I've been thinking about today was her, her lips, her eyes, her breast, the way I pictured she looked in bed in the morning, shit stop answer something, anything"_

"Pictured it?" _"Fuck real suave, seriously!"_

"Yes?" ok her name was probably written down as an example in the definition of tease as well

"You pictured it?" I managed to say

Gosh did she ever stop smiling

"Yes, I have, I mean Kieran's class is well pretty doll if you know what I mean so, it pretty much gave me 3 hours of picturing … and ehm imagining and uuh …fuck it even fantasizing about all the different things I wanted to do to you, and all the places where I wanted to do them, which kind of made it hard for me to concentrate on teaching a dancing class to a bunch physically challenge students. I couldn't get the image of you out of my head, those Chocolate brown eyes, those rosy lips, the way you blushed every time I caught you looking at me and how cute you looked when you would try to make it seem like you were looking at something else. Hell, the reason why I didn't see you when I opened the door was probably because I was thinking of …

I couldn't hear it anymore, if I would of let her go on I wouldn't of have made it home with my clothes on. So I kissed her, and kissed her again. Then I straighten my clothes slept back into my sit, leaned in for one last kiss.

"So did I"

Got out of the car and walked away, turning around one last time to make sure it wasn't a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

********Chapter 7********

Ok, so I'm in my room, it's been maybe an hour since she left, and I can't stop thinking about her, about those lips, her hands on my bare skin, the way she looked when she told me she had pictured being with me , imagined it , even fantazised about it. I took my phone out to text her.

" _just a little text, make it short… you don't want her to think you're needy, or a psyco, maybe ask her if she got home okey? "_

But that's when I realized, I didn't have her number. I never asked, I mean with everything that happened I wasn't really thinking about it.

"_shit, great, you practicly shagged the girl in her car and you don't even botter to ask for her number, great emily, nice one , but she didn't ask either, maybe it was just a one time thing, like to get me of her mind so she could concentrate, or maybe ?"_

Fuck, ***Emily grabs her phone and dials***

"Hey, busy?"

"Great timing Fitch, Robert just left."

"Thank god, wouldn't want to call when you're getting busy"

"Nothing you havn't heard before right?, what's up?"

"Funny! Can I come over?"

"Are you ok?"

"Let's just say tonight was eventfull, in a good way, or maybe not or I….. ***emily gets cutt of by naomi***

"You can always come over Hun"

"Ok, I'll be there in 20"

Grabed my keys and I was almost gone when

"Where the fuck are you going now?"

"None of your business Katie!"

"Oh so out for round 2 eh?"

"I'm going to Naomi's ok, satisfied?"

"Like I said out for round 2"

"Fuck off" and I was finaly on my bike on my way to Naomi's

"Hi Emily, so glad to see you! how are you doing?"

"Good Ms Campbell and you?"

"Great! Naomi's in her room, I believes you know the way!" and she smiled

I hated when she did that, it gave me the feeling that I was only here for a ramble. Or that she had heared us more than once in the act. I mean Naomi wasn't the most discrete lover. Not that I would complain, it's great to get a good feedback you know.

"Are you going to just stand there like a twat or are you coming up?"

"Right, sorry"

She laughed

"Lot on your mind eh?"

"You have know idea" Naomi closed the door to her room and took a sit at her desk, I made my way to the bed and layed down. She was so used to it by now, it would always be the same, she would close the door, sit at her desk chair and wait for me to lay down. Kind of like in a shrink. Exept I hated my shrink, and well I loved Naomi. Friends love, don't get me wrong, I had loved her more than anything, but we where pass that, took me weeks to be, but now I love what we had. She was kind of the way I wish Katie was.

"So? Are you going to spill or just stare at the ceiling?"

Fuck, I had to stop thinking so much.

"The new girl… have you seen her?"

"She's in our class hun so I believe I have, and so did Robert, had to slap the stupid out of him so he would stop staring"

I pictured it and started to laugh

"She's quite beautiful"

"Minus the quite, she's dazzling actualy, I had to slap myself before being able to slap Robert"

She raised her eyebrows in a playfull way, I knew she was teasing around, trying to make me jealous.

"Yeah, well try sitting next to her for 3 hours in kieran's class, I thought my head was going to explode with all the thoughts going thru my mind"

"Ah little Emily, always raising the bar way to high "***Naomi winks at Emily***

"What can I say, I like a challenge"

"Well that one I wouldn't call it a challenge, looks more like a suicide mission to me"

she started to laugh but soon stoped to stare at Emily

"EMILY FITCH! NOOO! YOU DIDN'T!??? OH MY GOD YOU DID!!!"

I blushed, smiled and nodded

"How did THAT happen?"

"Betch, is it so hard to believe? I mean you didn't seem to be able to resist the Fitch charm either"

"Yeah, but I also don't look like I've been carefully manufactured with the purpose of being the fantasy every boy, men and lezza on the planet Hun"

"And apparently straight girls to uh Hun? Been checking her out I see"

I had raised my eyebrows by now waiting for Naomi's reaction

"I think I even caught Katie checking her out so, don't get your hopes up babe"

We cracked up; we both knew why Katie was checking her out.

"So you didn't answer! Where? When?"

"Her car, about 2 hours ago, but we couldn't …well let's just say we got interrupted, and I wanted to text her but I don't have her number, but again she didn't ask for mine either, and at first I thought she was flirting with me and she was but then she also flirted with half the people around, then she said she had pictured all the thing she wanted to do to me and she couldn't get me out of her head and now I don't know if we almost shagged so she could get me out of her head or to see if she could get what she wanted I mean she's so sweet really, she's the sweetest person but I practically don't know anything about her so it could all just be an act or ***Emily gets cut off by Naomi***

"Jesus Emily BREATH"

"Sorry, it's just, it's driving me crazy, why me? She could have anyone? And why wouldn't she ask for my number? Gosh I can get it out of my head, her hands on my thighs lifting me, her lips my neck, collarbone, breast…

***Emily gets cut off by Naomi***

"Christ sake Emily snap out of it already, first, why didn't you ask for her number?"

"I don't know, I was to turned on, I couldn't think straight"

"Ok, well she was under you so don't you think maybe she couldn't think straight either?"

"Oh, no I didn't think of that"

"Right, and second, like you said you don't know her that well, so if it was all an act, well you got a decent "almost shag" which is more than anyone else at school can say so far."

"Decent? Try mind blowing, really if Katie would have waited 5 min, 5 fucking min god....

"EMS, are you going to make me throw you under a cold shower or are you going to calm down"

"Right, sorry"

"And when you think about it, its good you guys didn't you know, the first day you met, I mean you waited a year to shag me and after a month the flame was gone."

"Didn't help you couldn't take you hands off me for more than an hour"

"Sorry? Looks who's talking! You're acting like your little brother!"

"OYH! I'm NOT! But maybe you're right, I should try to know her before …" I bit my lip

"You, think? And here I was thinking I was crazy to think that getting frisky with an almost complete stranger was wrong!"

"RIGHT! Never stopped you before babe!" I hadn't realized how tired I was

"_I'm just going to close my eyes for a second."_


	8. Chapter 8

********Chapter 8********

"SHIT! Nai what the fuck, why didn't you wake me up?!"

The blonde looked surprised

"I don't know, you looked so adorable… What's the problem it's not like you've never slept over before! Oh wait right there wasn't much sleeping involve those time"

"Nai not funny, fuck now I'm going to get shit from Katie about it and we didn't do anything"

"So, what? She's sleeping with Cook give her shit about that! Ahah I don't think she'll have anything better on you"

"Right, Fuck it's late, there's no way I can make it home, shower and get dressed and get to class on time"

"You do remember there's a shower in this house right? And I'm pretty sure I must have some clothes of yours somewhere"

"Right, hey what's that??? …."

"What?" *** Naomi turns suddenly to the sound of the bathroom door closing***

"HEY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE BITCH! YOU BETTER NOT USE ALL THE WATER"

I started to giggle and turned on the music. About 15 min after I finally opened the door only to reveal a smirk on my face. Naomi started to wiggle her finger in front of me like a mother mad at her child.

"I'll get you back for this Fitch"

"I'm sure" I winked at her and she made her way to the bathroom.

When we were both finally ready, we hopped on our bikes and soon we where min away from college. I could feel my heart twist.

"_I was going to see her again, what if she acted like nothing happened, what if she acted like it did but wasn't in to it anymore what if...._

"Ems, chill, you're over thinking again"

I turned to look at Naomi, thank god she was here, thank god I had gone to her house last night, I don't know where I'd be right now without her. Probably going thru every single little detail of that eventful night.

"You're right, I'll just say hi if I see her and not expect anything else right? Can't be that hard"

And then I saw it. Her car, her coming out of the car, reaching for

"SHIT, FUCK SAKE, that fucking hurts!"

Naomi was practically on the floor laughing.

"_shit please tell me she didn't see this"_

"No worries Ems, she didn't see or hear anything ahahaha you can thank her iPod later hahaha"

"Not funny! It hurts!"

"Oh believe me, It's hilarious!"

"You're never going to let me forget about this aren't you?" I was annoyed but it was pretty funny

"Nope ahah, you just went against a tree with your bike at the sight of a girl, I'm surprised you even asked!"

"A little less making fun and a bit more of help please" I extended my hand for her to help me up, parked our bikes and went to class.


	9. Chapter 9

********Chapter 9********

I took a sit at the same desk I had yesterday. I had completely forgot we had to read 2 chapters of fucking hamlet and I was trying to get it done before Kieran arrived.

I could feel a body pressed against my back, two hands where placed on my desk from behind, and I could feel a hot breath tracing from my neck to my ear.

"Hey lover"

I slightly turned my head and there she was, looking even better than she had before (if that was even possible)she winked at me, flashed me that playful smile of hers and took a sit next to mine. The tone of her voice made me shiver; it was a sweet, playful and husky whisper. I wonder if she knew how sexy she sounded.

"_Probably not, she probably doesn't even know how breath taking she is. If she did she probably wouldn't be interested in me, I mean if she is interested in me… is she?_

She was wearing jeans, which kind of surprised me. When you have legs like hers it should be illegal to cover them. She had a black tank top which gave her a darker vibe, but as soon as she would smile the vibe would immediately go away, the tank top was pretty revealing, a definit Katie approved top. But the thing is on her It didn't look slutty, nothing seemed to. Probably because she wasn't trying, her hair still had that straight but out of bed look, but the sexy kind, the "I just got out of bed after having the best sex I've ever had" kind of look. My eyes started to trail down *sighed* her breast, she was showing just enough, just enough to leave your imagination go crazy. Trailed back up to her bare shoulders and

"_Oh fuck, did I do that? No couldn't be? Maybe she had them before?" _and for some reason my eyes immediately met hers

She looked at me amused, her head was resting in her hand, she lifted her head up to look at the back of her shoulder, raised her eyebrows at me quickly, smiled and placed her eyes back on the blackboard.

"_Shit, it was me, she must think I can't control myself or something, I mean look at her shoulder Ems, you can totally tell exactly where your hands, nails have been."_

But for some reason I couldn't help myself but to smile.

"_I did that, your marks are on her, and she's not hiding them, I mean she was wearing bloody jeans but for some reason she felt no need to cover up those nails scratches, ok remember what Naomi said, control, don't give it up so easily…"_

But I'm afraid Naomi was right, I was just turning into my little brother, couldn't help myself.

"Kieran I forgot my book could I go get one at the library?" she was looking at me… I knew exactly what she wanted

"Doesn't you partner have one?"

"_Fuck, why did you have to take it out to read those fucking chapter you're such a … wait, what? Where the fuck is my book?"_

I looked at and she raised her eyebrows, wow she was good.

"Well apparently you decided to paired me up with someone with a worst memory then mine, poor girl not only did she not bring the book but she seems to have forgotten her name to!"

"Right, that's why!" Kieran said like it was the answer to everything

"What?"

"That's why I hate fucking teaching, fine anyone else needs to go get a book? No? Alright then"

She was walking casually in the halls, I was walking right behind her, wondering why her hands weren't all over me already. But she acted like it hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Fucked I needed a cigarette break"

"Cigarette break?"

"Yeah what did you think this was? A booty call?" she raised her eyebrows and smiled

"Well I don't really smoke and I don't know what I'm supposed to think when someone steals my book so I'd go to the library with them!"

"Steal your book? I didn't steal your book!?"

"Ehm, yes you did it was right on my table!"

"Are you sure about that? Cause I'm pretty sure it wasn't when I got to class."

"Stop joking around, you totally stole my book!"

"Emily Fitch I swear I didn't steal your book!" I loved it when she'd say my whole name

"Alright, so I must be fucking crazy"

"Probably, ok well let's go get that book then"

She took one last drag of her cigarette and threw it. For a second I was jealous of that cigarette. It at gotten where I thought I was going to get coming out of the classroom earlier.


	10. Chapter 10 SS

********Chapter 10********

That bloody book seemed to be at the freaking end of the library, I found myself walking behind her again, looking to the left as I passed aisle after aisle looking for that bloody section, for a second I wasn't paying any attention to her and all of a sudden I felt someone pulling me in one of the aisle into a kiss.

" _I knew it, she had totally taken my book, she was just teasing me again, she wants to play that game, fine let's play then" _I pulled away

"Sorry see as much as I'd like to stay here and do this, someone stole my book and I need to find a new one"

I smiled, crossed my arms and tilted my head to the side. For a second I felt like Katie but I shook the idea out of my head right away. I turned away and I couldn't make my first step before

"Ok, fine I took your damn book, happy? Can you come here now?"

I turned to face her

"Well see now we seem to have a little problem, I don't kiss liars or thieves"

It took two steps for her body to be as close as it could be to mine without touching.

"Oh really, well that's good to know" she leaned in and I press my finger on her lips to stop her

"And you're both."

" Ah… Ah… Ah, wait a second, I never lied, you asked me if I had stolen your book and I didn't, I "borrowed" it… so there you go Sherlock, I didn't lie or steal. So can you shut up and kiss me now?"

"Well I guess when you put I….

"Shhhh" and her lips were meeting mine again… This felt so good, I pushed her into the table that was in the middle of the aisle her hand suddenly weren't placed on my body anymore, she had lost balanced and her hand were placed on the table. Both my hand running thru her body I decided that one could be enough for the moment, gently removing my left hand to place it on one of her arms. It was tense. She had her whole weight plus mine on it; I pulled her arm knowing what the outcome would be. She was now laying on the table and placed each of my legs on her sides I was now on my knees on top of her, kissing her, feeling every single one of her reaction to my touch. It didn't take long for her shirt to be off. I swallowed, hard. Her body was even better than I imagined it, just perfect. Her breast were not too big, not to small just the right size for her body frame, perfectly shaped, soft to the touch but yet firm, as I made my way down her to her stomach. Gosh, that stomach, flat, toned, her hip bone sticking out just a little bit, I just couldn't help myself but to make a small detour to kiss it. I could feel her getting more and more aroused, her breathing was strong both her hand going thru her hair, I decided to tease her a bit more, like she had done to me so many times before, I worked my way back up and I could feel her exasperation, she couldn't wait any longer, she wanted me, needed me to go down on her now.

Half way thru she cupped my face in her hands to pull me up furiously to a kiss, she wasn't going to wait for me to work my way back up slowly. Her breathing was getting heavier by the second

"I can't take this…please" she made it seem like saying this was one of the hardest thing she ever had to do, not because she didn't want to, but because she practically couldn't breathe anymore she was begging me to get her off, release her. Yes SHE was begging ME.

My hand moving from her neck, to her breast, to her hips to finally reach its destination, as I unbuttoned her jeans she let out a sighs of relieve, her hands back in her hair, her head tilted back, I slowly opened the zipper and pulled down her jean running my nails on her leg at the same time, I grabbed her hips to pull her to the edge of the table, she let out a small moan, that alone got me off, which made me even more eager to please her, my hand where now removing the last piece of fabric covering that place she had begged me to go to, begged me to touch, kiss, lick. I kissed her inner thigh, getting closer after each kiss and finally

"Oh fuck!" she quietly screamed to the feeling of my tongue on her clit for the first time. I stopped for a second

"Shh, we're going to get caught!"

Ok I have to admit I myself had also forgotten for a second that we were in the library.

"What are you doing? Don't stop" that bossy tone suited her so well,

I gladly followed her orders and brought my attention back to her… she was so wet, I entered her with one finger, still working my tongue around her clit, her breathing was so strong I had the feeling we could get caught any second now, I slowly added a second finger into her, I felt her back arching

"Oh mon Dieu, presque, almost, oh god"

Was she speaking in French? Just when I thought she couldn't get any hotter, I couldn't resist and brought my lips to hers, still working my finger inside her, I could feel her getting tighter and placed my thumb on her clit, drawing circle over it, by now her nails were scratching my back just the way I had done it to her. Her lips on my collarbone, I could feel her warm breath I knew it wasn't going to be long before

"Oh fhhucking hhell!" I used my other hand to cover her mouth

"shh" I couldn't help but to let out a little giggle

Her lips were once again on my collarbone, her breathing was still heavy but she seemed to be recovering it pretty quickly, kiss after kiss making it to my shoulder, she playfully but yet quite firmly bit me.

"aouh shit!" her face was now facing mine, she was smiling with her bottom lips between her teeth

"Sorry!" and kissed me

"That how you thank me?"

"No, that was foreplay, let me show you how I'm going to" as her hand worked her way down I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this.

"Wait, we can't, we're pushing our luck way to far… and the last thing I need is to be expelled for having sex in the library with another girl! My parents would flip"

She looked shocked

"You're sure?"

"I wish I wasn't, but yes" Fuck how was I going to make until the end of the day.

"Alright your call Hun, but don't worry" she leaned to whisper in my ear

"I plan on picking up just where we left off, and believe me Emily Fitch, you do not want to start thinking about all the thing I am going to do to you" that phrase, that tone, the way she said my name, it was going to haunt me for the rest of this day.

"_Oh Christ how could she do that to me, I needed a cold shower now…correction, an iced shower…"_

I shook my head, ran my hand threw my hair, and there she was all dressed up again, her hand extended at my direction.

"Let's go then, we still have to find that book for me" she smiled, she looked so beautiful, her cheek was rosy which looked adorable with her tan, kind of like a sun burn, just a few drop a sweat between her breast right where her décolletage was, her hair messier then usual but somehow looked like what any girl would spend the whole morning working on and never pull off. Her shirt was a tiny bit too short, which allowed her to reveal those hip bones of hers.

And she was all mine. I reached for her hand and she pulled me close to her

"You're amazing" she whispered before making her way thru to library to look for her book, never letting go of my hand.


	11. Chapter 11

****** Chapter 11 ******

We were now entering the classroom

"_Shit, did she forget? Should I pull my hand away? Or should I just leave it like that and let go when I get to my sit? Shit …_

But then she felt the brunette's tighten her grip. It always seemed like Kim was reading my mind or something.

"Well that took long enough" fuck I could feel my cheeks turning as red as they could get.

"Sorry, decided to take a cigarette break, I can't seem to resist the opportunity to have one when I can…"

"Right, last time I checked nobody asked you, just get back to you sits"…"remember the seminar Kieran" he mumbled

"Ehm right…" she hurried back to her sit pulling me behind her.

I could feel every one staring. But to my surprise I didn't care, actually I was glad. I wanted everyone to know that a few minutes ago she had been mine, I had been in her, made her feel like no one had ever before. Effie had that smirked on her face, the one she puts on when she's feel some kind of satisfaction. My eyes switched to Naomi, I could tell she was laughing internally; she smiled and winked at me. There was one person I wasn't looking forward to turn my eyes to, so I just didn't. I wasn't going to let anyone ruin this moment for me. And least of all Katie.

"I have to stay to give the dance class, stay and then we can go to my place and…

"Ok" I had to cut her off before she could _"fucks don't think about it, think of something else, anything…"_

_**This chapter is really short, but I thought it was better to seperate this part into a chapter for chapter 13 purpose :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

********Chapter 12********

Ok so far so good, the time seemed to be flying by. I'm sitting on the bleachers of the gym watching cook on top the girl of my dreams

"_STRETCHING… for god sakes, in what kind of kinky shit do you think we're into? That is just wrong!"_

But I wasn't jealous, I was too busy looking at her, stretching, dancing, smiling, laughing. Knowing that I was a big part of the reason why she was in such a good mood. Even though she never seemed to be in a bad one.

She turned the music and started to move to the beat, rough R'n'B moves followed by the softest and most graceful ballet moves. She really was a prodigy, she almost made it seemed like it was the music that was following her, and not the other way around. I had never seen anyone dance like that before. She so much control over her body. She could move every single part of it to her demand. There were two other girls that had the ballet skills to try to follow but compared to her performance they looked like lifeless debutant and their lack of passion wasn't helping. Panda was just moving her hands over her head and staring at Thomas doing the same dance moves he always and probably will ever know.

But they all seemed to be having fun. Even Cook! He was now lifting her up over his head, flipped her in the air,to then catch her before she'd hit the ground. For a second I thought she was going to. But he actually looked pretty skilled. And all propper. He hadn't once placed his hands somewhere inappropriate unless he had to and manage to only let out one uncalled for comment to one of the actual ballerinas and then apologized. It was really apparent that they had bonded. You'd think I would be pulling my hair out by now but for some reason I just thought it was adorable. He was a bit awkward around her but probably because it was the first time in god knows how long that he wasn't being the loud obnoxious and annoying Cook he usually was. Right now he was just Cook. And Cook was a nice guy when he wanted to be. And he wanted to around her. It didn't look like he wanted to get is way with her. I was getting more of a respect/protection kind of vibe.

"Cook, COOK, Shit!"

***BAM***

He had dropped her right on her stomach

"Oh Fuck sake!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! Are you oK? You weren't saying switch, so I didn't know if I should flip you or not and I couldn't hold you up anymore I tried!..

"Shit, Are you ok??? Nice one Cook!" I screamed making my way down the bleachers

"It's ok, It wasn't Cooks fault, I should have said switch, ah fuck that hurts!" She placed her hand on her stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

********Chapter 13********

***********Kim's POV(back to when to get back to class)*************

"_Ok, she's slowly letting go, probably freaking out, just tighten your grip a little, just to let her know it's ok"_

"Well that took long enough" _"Great, he just had to say something!" _Emily was starting to blush, I felt like I had to do something.

"Sorry, decide to take a cigarette break, I can't seem to resist the opportunity to have one when I can…" _"Right, sure, it's kind of believable"_

"Right, last time I checked nobody asked you, just get back to you sits_" "what the fuck was he's problem anyway? Whatever just go back to your sit before Emily faints or something, she looked so adorable when she was in a awkward situation…"_

"Ehm right…" I rushed to my sit pulling her behind me. by now everyone was staring, noticing our finger laced together. I couldn't care less really. Yes you could totally see I just had the best, mind blowing, stupefying sex I've ever had. And it was with a girl I had met the day before. But we had spent about 5 - 6 hour of nonstop talking, which is probably longer than all the conversation you'd have with a boy by the fourth date put together. It was more than just lust. We really had connected. She was sweet, caring, smart, and funny when she loosens up, and I could go on and on. It didn't help that I was a sucker for shyness and awkwardness. To me it was just so lovable. And she was both. But sometimes out of nowhere she'd get cheeky and it would just make her even more captivating to me. Those deep chocolate brown eyes, her silk pearl white skin, her sent, that red hair of hers…

"_Fuck, what is she doing to you, you're starting to act like you're obsessed or something… "_

To tell you the truth I kind of was. I had never been like that. The kind of person who just think about someone all day long, think about every little thing that drives you crazy about them, every little thing you want to do to them, all the things you want to say to them. I'd always made fun of the very few friends I've had about it. Telling them they were crazy. Their answered would always be the same.

"Yeah I'm sure it is, for someone who can have whoever they want, but for us average girls it's just normal"

"Yeah, we actually have to talk to a boy for him to like us, you just stare for a second and they're in "love" "

They would say it joking around but for some reason I could always sense a hint of grudge in their voice when they said it. I hated when they did that. Plus it always made me feel like guys didn't love me for who I was but for the image of what they'd thought I'd be. I've had a few boyfriends. They were great. Devoted, loving, always around when I needed them. But they never seemed to have an opinion, everything I said seemed to be fine by them, every joke seemed to be funny, we would always go where I wanted to go, always do what I wanted to do, heck I think I could of gone and fuck another guy in front of them and they would just of been like "it's alright sweetie, everyone makes mistakes all forgiven". You must think "this girl is insane! What is she complaining about?" Well it's easy. Imagine it like that.

You're in a competition, you win, you're on the podium, everyone is clapping, shouting your name. Sounds pretty great right? Well here's the catch. You cheated. And everyone there has this idea of you being the greatest, the best, la creme de la creme. But you know you're not. And every time someone looks at you a bit differently, you feel your heart stop, wondering _"Do they know?"_ And that's how I feel. But the worst is. I didn't cheat on purpose.

They're making cheat. They see me and they automatically have this image of me. And no matter what I do or what I say, I can't seem to be able to change it. So I just have to stay on the damn podium, fuck i hated that damn podium, just stay there, smiling and waving back, acting like nothing is wrong when actually I'm Thorne up inside and all I want to do is scream. Scream at them. Ask them to listen to me for once. Not just pretend and agree with everything I say but actually listen, and give me an honest opinion about it. Say "no" to me once in a while. Make it a challenge. Why would you go to a battle if you already know it's won?

And with girls, well I didn't have that much experience; just a few one night stand, always a different girl. But somehow with girls iI felt some kind of comfort. You almost always knew what the outcome would be. Sex with girls had always been better to me. It's always a give/give kind of thing with girls. Never had to fake it. Girls are just eager to please I supposed. But with boys, ah boys, it's more of a who takes it first kind of thing, eager to be pleased, as soon as their desire are fufilled they just give you the "That was amazing " line and to then go to sleep, never even wondering about your desires. I'm sure faking it didn't help, but I never had the heart not to.

I just needed someone that makes me feel as passionate for them as I am about dancing. Even half as passionate would cut it for me. And today, in the library, I think I felt even more passionate about Emily than dancing. And that's huge. Dancing is everything to me. It was a big part of me. The biggest part actually. It was my hobby, my future career, my love, my life. Ever since I had put on my first pair of Veronese by Chacott all I could live and breathe for was dancing. I could see my ballet friend come and go, some just saw it as a hobby, others never had what it took, some got injured and some just decided to get a life. I started because my dad was a big fan. We would go to all the ballets in Paris and New York. What had started to be something to get my father attention had turn into something that got all of mine. My dad was so proud; for once I felt I really had a place in his heart.

I remember the day he died, I was so angry at him, it was opening night, he had promised he'd come, I had pushed, begged even cried for him to come, to drive back from jersey to see me, I couldn't wait for him to see my variation. That night I danced like never before. He wasn't there. But like the perfect little brained washed ballerina I was, all I thought was that I wasn't going to let it affect my performance. At first I could hear the clapping, shouting, even whistling. And all of sudden, silence , everything was still moving, I knew the sounds were there but I just couldn't hear them anymore. I was looking into my mother's eyes. She was crying and they weren't tears of joy. And I knew right away what was going on.

And now I have to live with the fact that if I hadn't been so proud, such a little prick, such a little spoiled brat, if I would have just called my dad to ask him where he was, check on him, ask him what was taking him so long, maybe, just maybe I could have heard his voice one last time. Maybe he would of slowed down and that car wouldn't of ....

People thought I'd never dance again. But there I was,the next morning, stretching in the little ballet studio my dad have had made for me, blank stare, emotionless face, just staring right back at my reflection in the mirror. I wanted to throw something at it. Throw something at that person who was looking right back at me but all I did was turn the music on and dance, dance like my dad was right there; like it was the last time he would ever see me dance. And ever since that day, I've never stopped. He was the only one that made me feel like I could always do better. The only one who actually listened and wasn't afraid to hurt my feelings. I know I make him sound like a prick. But he's the only person in this world who really knew me, not the image everyone had of me, but the actual me, and the fact that he would tell me things the they were, and not the way i'd like them to be always made me feel like he took me seriously. Yes, sometimes he made me feel like I had to work for he's love, it sounds awefull but it actually made me feel alive, like I had a purpose, like I could achieve more than I could ever imagine.

For some reason I see some of that in Emily, she doesn't have an image of me, well maybe in the beginning, she looked quite surprised at all the books I had read, the fact that I could of had graduated at age 14 if my parents had let me skip the grades, that I was interested in law and psychology, but after earing all of that the image she had slowly faded and she actually listened to me, shared her opinion, agreed, disagreed and most of all understood me. She actually showed me she had a genuine interest in what I had to say. And that was one of the principal thing that made her so appealing to me. And the fact that she was beautiful was a great bonus. And there she was, watching me dance, waiting impatiently for me to take her back to my bed, and make her feel the way she …

"_Oh Shit, shit, SHIT!"_

"Cook, COOK, Shit!"

***BAM***

There I was, flat on my stomach. I'd forgotten how much it hurts!

"Oh Fuck sake!" I managed to let out

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! Are you oK? You weren't saying switch, so I didn't know if I should flip you or not and I couldn't hold you up anymore I tried!..

He looked terrified, like I was about to turn into a dragon and eat him or something. I felt so bad, it was my fault, my head wasn't in the game and I had caused him to drop me.

"Shit, Are you ok??? Nice one Cook!" Emily screamed coming down the bleachers to my direction

"It's ok, It wasn't Cooks fault, I should have said switch, ah fuck that hurts!" I was now sitting one hand on the ground and the other placed her hand on her stomach.

"So I guess the rough stuff is not your scene eh?" she was crouched her arms hugging her knees when she whispered it in my ear. There was that confidence again, finally. I raised my eyebrows and gave her a small shove which caused her to fall on her ass to then lend on her back I placed myself on top of her holding her arms up her head against the floor

"Oh yeah?" she grinned and as I was about to set a kiss on her mouth.

"Rhum rhum" Cooks attempted of a fake coughs was terrible.

I looked up only to see my class staring at us. I had completely forgotten they were there. And apparently so had Emily. I push myself up and extended my hand to lift her. Straighten my clothes and smiled.

"Rhum, Ok, so let's repeat that jump"

Cook had a grin on his face and as he was about to say something she pulled her finger up to his face

"Don't" that's all she said

"I wasn't going to!" he said in a defending tone

"Riiight!" she laughed and everyone followed.

**Looking forward to your reviews!!! More to come up soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter (Emily POV)! It's a little short but 15 will be with Kim's POV and a lot longer ******

******** Chapter 14********

After making sure that everyone would keep quiet about what they had seen, we made our way to the parking lot. Yes, I was out. That wasn't the problem. Katie was. Ever since Kim had gone thru the classroom's door, she hadn't stopped bad mouthing her. And to tell you the truth, I didn't want to have to deal with Katie again. It took her practically the whole summer to be ok with me being gay and dating Naomi. Who knows how long it would take her to deal with the fact that I was sleeping with the "enemy"(her words, not mine). Katie could be so immature sometimes. She didn't know Kim. But she had just decided she didn't like her. The whole group knew why. And that's probably why Cook, Panda and Thomas seemed really understanding when we asked them to keep it from Katie.

We were now a few minutes away from her house. I could feel my heart beating faster. I already knew what was going to happen but for some reason that made me even more nervous. When we were about two streets away from her house, she had placed her hand on the end of my knee, gently tickling it. I took a deep breath. Here we were. In front of her house, slowly walking thru the drive way to get to the door. I followed her in.

"Fucking hell…Leave it to my mom to turn the heat on to feel like she's in Miami or something!"

I laughed, ice breaker perhaps? But then it was actually ridiculously hot in the house. A good 39oC at least. Her mom was kind of crazy. But she seemed really nice.

I followed her to the kitchen where she pulled out of the fridge two water bottles. Passed me one and opened hers. She took a sip. I couldn't take my eyes of her lips. She slightly licked them after pulling the water bottle off. She was now at the other side of the kitchen, half sitting on the counter, looking at me, holding the water bottle with both her hand, pressed to her chest with one of the fingers tapping on the bottle nervously. Why was it awkward all of a sudden? She had made it very clear on what was going to happen. If I wasn't interested I wouldn't of stayed. Maybe she wasn't interested anymore?

*Phone ringing*

I practically jumped on the counter. The sudden sound had scared the life out of me. the phone was placed right behind me. She smiled, walk over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"BEN! Tres bien et toi my love!?" she sounded so happy.

I could hear her talk, but I wasn't actually listening. It looked like she was really into the conversation. I heard something about his parents, a cruise, how glad she was he called, and how much she missed him.

"_Ben? My love? Who the fuck was this?.....ok calm down! She spoke in French for a second, cruise, a cousin maybe? Fuck could it be any hotter in here."_

Pulling my head back I pressed the cold water bottle on my neck. It felt so refreshing. Cooled me down a bit. Even though I still couldn't stop thinking about why she hadn't made her move yet.


	15. Chapter 15 SS

Kim's POV

*****Chapter 15*****

She was looking right at me. Our eyes glued to each other. I couldn't seem to be able to look away. She was so beautiful. I didn't want to be a tease anymore. I didn't want her to think it was just me returning the favor or just a game. I wanted her to feel like this was special. And it was. I had never been with a girl I actually knew before. Ok, we met yesterday. And there was the library this morning. But this was different. The others, I didn't even need to know there name. And I knew that in the morning, I didn't want them to be there. But with Emily, not only I wanted her to be there in the morning; I just wanted her to be there all the time. I did know her. We had this undeniable connection. I just didn't want her to feel like this was only physical. But then again, everything was going so great I was afraid that talking would ruin it. I had never felt that insecure in my life. And it was driving me crazy. I was so used to being in control of every single little detail of my life since, that the fact that I was standing there, with the water bottle pressed against my chest, tapping it nervously, not knowing what to do so she wouldn't get the wrong idea, was freaking me out.

***Phone rings***

Emily looked like she almost had a heart attack. The sudden noise scared her. I couldn't help but to laugh, she was just too damn cute. I felt my arm brush against her as I reached for the phone that was behind her. I smiled at her one last time before answering.

"Hello?"

***Guy on the phone***

"Mon aaaamour!? Comment va tu?" he sounded so cheery

"BEN! Tres bien et toi my love!?"

I loved Ben so much! We'd been friends ever since my first day in New York. In NY he was my neighbor, best friend, partner in crime, musical help and as we got older my occasional fuck. He was bi as well and apparently liked boys better. Our parents had found it very convenient after walking in on us, to tell practically the whole city that we were a couple. We just went along with it. It was actually perfect. He could get he's one night stand with guys and I could get mine with girls. And our parents were fine with it as long as in public, we acted like a couple. We had so much fun. The best nights of my life had been with him, running around time square, fucked up out of our mind, laughing, dancing, singing screaming. If there was someone that was there for me after my dad passed away, it was him. We never judged each other, never had fights, sometimes we would not talk for weeks and then one of us would call. We never waited for each other's calls because we always knew they would come. He was the kind of friend you could not talk to for a year and then call and everything would be the same.

"Oui, biensur! I'm here with my parents on a damn boat, and they're trying to set me up with the daughter of dad's soon to be partner… errrh why can't my dad seem to do business deals with dudes who have dudes!"

"Wait a second isn't your dad doing business with the Van Der Schmitz?"

"Yes! You know her?"

"EEERH yeah, BELIEVE me Hun she's just as excited about it as you are if you know what I mean! I feel terrible about what Im about to say but c'est la vie, I really hope she got that nose job she really wanted! Cause if she didn't you should be careful she could knock you off the boat with that thing!"

"I know you did not just say that! You bitch! But yeah she did actually, but she's still the size of Shaq o Neel and I don't think knee, shoulder and back reduction as been invented yet so."

"Aw, I'm sure she'll make so thug lezza lover happy someday, all I know is 2 bottle of vodka a I still wasn't interested! Ok change of subject, How's your mom? Tell her I say Hi but I'm mad that she's setting you up behind my back!"

I could feel my old self coming back, that bitchy side that had gotten the best of me when I finally decided couldn't take it anymore. That side of me that made me go out of control to the point where my mom couldn´t think of anything else but to send me to military school. And even that hadn't worked. Because even then I had to be in control. An out of control girl in control…Pretty crazy uh?

All the anger I had inside for so long, with my dad, my mom, the new york socialite life, all of it had exploded. He would always bring a little part back at first. But then the sweetness would overpower.

"You got it! So hows Bristol……?"

The sound of he's voice slowly faded as I laid my eyes back on Emily for a second.

She was holding the cold bottle against her neck, her head tilted to the side, she slowly moving it to her chest and back to her neck, her eyes closed. I could see a few drop of water or maybe sweat coming down her neck. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"HELLOOO? What the fuck are yo….

"I'm going to have to call you back" I cut him off

"Wait but I'm Com……

I dropped the phone not even bothering to check if I had hanged up and walked up to Emily and crashed my lips against her before she could open her eyes. She dropped the bottle and placed her cold hands behind my neck which gave me Goosebumps. My body was pressed against hers hard, I could feel the counter was probably hurting her back. I grabbed her thighs and set her up the counter. Her legs were wrapped around mine. Our lips never coming apart. I Pulled on her hair to tilt her hair back to start devouring her neck. As I pulled away again to take my breath. She was looking at me, breathing heavily, her hand still placed on my neck she slowly pulled them to my face, then to my lips, tracing their shape with her fingers. She looked so innocent, so pure. I felt I had been a too aggressive. And that's when I knew. The car, the library, that wasn't really the way she was.

She felt the way I did; she wanted this to be special as much as I did.

"Are you ok?"

She smiled and kissed me tenderly. Just a little peck.

"Yeah" her voice sounded so vunerable

I softly rubbed the back of my hand on her cheek and she grabbed it to place a soft kiss on it. I felt my heart jump. I grabbed her thighs to gently pull her down the counter. Her body was once again pressed against mine. She looked at me confused. I never said a word, I just gave her a small peck, grabbed her hand, rubbing my thumb on hers. Her eyes still locked in mine, I could tell she wanted to say something but I think she could tell I just wanted to cstay like this for a moment. This little moment we just had, for some reason I felt was going to mean so much to me.

I delicately pulled her hand and she followed me. We took our time, going up the stairs step by step to finally make it to my room. I closed the door never taking my eyes off her. My hands were now on her hips, I pulled her closer to me, her lips now inches away from mine. And finally they met again; it was a calm, soft, and different kiss. Like I could feel every possible emotion thru it. I thoughtfully placed my hand on her back to lay her on the bed. Never breaking away. Her hands had reached the bottom of my shirt and she delicately took it off. She then rolled me over, she was now on top. She lifted her arms up as an invitation for me to do what she had just done. I'd never seen something so adorable in my life. As soon as her shirt was off she placed her hands on her hair to straighten it out. She smiled and looked to the side. I pulled myself up to kiss her, to kiss every inch of her. Started with her lips, cheek, jaw, chin to then make my way to her neck, shoulder, collarbone, while at the same time rolling her over to be back on top. This time it was all about her, I didn't want anything back, making her feel the way I was about to was enough. I had slowly made it to her breast, she was breathing heavily, kissing her body inch by inch, exploring every part of it. I gently started to take her skirt off as well as the last thing that was keeping me from making her mine. She took a deep breath, I kissed her inner thigh firmly, now tenderly sucking on it wanting to live a love bite, a love bite only she and I would know was there. Her hands were holding the duvet and as I made my first move she tighten her gripe letting out a deep breath. She tasted so sweet, I wanted more of her. I could feel her getting tenser after every gentle stroke, both my hand rubbing delicatly on her thighs.

"Jesus" she let out quietly, gripping the duvet even tighter. That's all I needed. All I needed to know that I was doing it right.

Her breath was getting deeper, she was getting closer.

So I then had one of my fingers in her, carefully followed by a second one. I felt her back arching, her hands where now placed in her hair. I wanted to see her, see this ecstasy I was bringing her, look into those unique chocolate brown eyes. I was kissing my way up to her when I felt her arms, followed by one of her legs strongly wrapped behind my back. She kissed me passionately. Our kiss broke right when I felt her tighten up, her head was tilt back her eyes closed, her back completely arched, and her whole body was completely tensed. She inhaled deeply and released a quiet moan, her body completely relaxed now. I was still on top, looking at her, waiting for her to open her eyes, when she did, they instantly met mine. She knew I was looking at her this whole time. She smiled vulnerably, placed the hair that was on my face behind my ear and kissed me.

We were now laying under the covers next to each other, my head was resting on my hand, tracing circle on her stomach. She was looking out the window.

"It's a beautiful day" those were her first words.

I smiled and looked outside.

"It is." ***Pause*** "I've got an idea" I grabbed the sheets leaving her the duvet, got up and disappeared into the closet.

"Where are you going?" she said confused and a little frighten

"Fancy a swim?" I stand there, rolled up in my sheets with two bathing suits in my hands.

She smiled, got up pulling the duvet with her, grabbed the black bathing suit and walked in the bathroom never saying a word.


	16. Chapter 16

Emily POV

***** Chapter 16 *****

It's been 10 days now, 10 days sneaking kisses every time we had the chance, secretly holding hands under the table, our legs brushing each other. Katie still had no clue. I would wait for Kim to finish teaching her dance class. We would go to her house, Shag, well it was more than just a shag, every single time it's seemed like it was our first time together. Only, each time it would get better. She knew all the right spots, every single one of my sweet spots she had discovered.

We would lie next to each other silently for a while, go down for a swim, then a shower, a long shower and then the moment we both hated, back to reality, I had to go home. The same thing every time. The car ride back would always be silent as well. And last night it hit me. The last real conversation we had was the day we met. I still didn't know practically anything about her. I had so many questions I wanted to ask her. About her dad and why was she in Bristol? Who was Ben? How did she feel right now? Why me?...

I could feel her lips on my shoulder. We were in the pool now, taking our after sex, afternoon swim. I was seating in the pool on one of the steps, she was sitting behind me, her arms around me, gently caressing my stomach, my hands running up and down her legs softly. She kissed my shoulder one last time before resting her chin on it. I loved these little moment don't get me wrong. I loved that we could be so connected without having to say a word, just listening to the noises the water would make to every small movement we made. But I couldn't help but to wonder why she was so quiet all the time. Maybe she didn't think we would connect on an intellectual level? Maybe she didn't want to connect on an intellectual level… Maybe she didn't feel anything and the fact that I was too afraid to say something was perfect for her. And that could be the answer to "why me?" or could she be afraid to open up? I seemed to have a thing for girls like that. Some many question unanswered.

"Bonjour Emily! How are you? I'm glad to see you didn't mind coming back after well…"

"_shit, I tighten my grip on Kim's legs and she let out a small laugh to then whisper in my ears "It's ok""_

I hadn't seen her mom since the boyfriend incident, since the first day I had met her. The mom was holding bags. Looks like she had been on a trip.

"Hi, Ms Jones. Good and you?"

"I'm great! Paris was just fabuleux has always"

"I've never been there but I'm sure it was!"

I could feel Kim's finger still caressing my stomach, this had to be one of the most awkward moment in my life but her mom didn't seem to care.

"Never? Oh my dear child then I must insist you stay for diner so I can tell you all about the best city in the world."

"_Fuck what do I say, does Kim want me to stay? Oh fucking hell"_

"Stay" she whispered, I could feel her smiling

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose; you just got back I'm sure you and Kim would like to catch up"

"Don't be silly, you are staying for dinner."

"_Maybe I was going to get some answers finally"_

We took a shower, which I made sure wasn't a long one. I mean I had enough awkward moments with her mom I didn't need any more for now. I freaked when I couldn't find my top and she told me it was probably around the house somewhere, laughed pulled a top out of her closet and threw it at me.

"This should look great on you, not that anything wouldn't" and winked.

We made our way down to the living room where her mom was waiting.

"_Bloody hell, it's 12 already! Think Emily, think. Right!"_ I texted Katie who had called me 100 time already to tell her I was staying at Naomi's, and then texted Naomi to ask if I could and if my sister called to cover that I should be there in a little bit.

Kim barely said a word, she just laughed at her mother's stories, nodded a few time and that was about it, oh and she also seemed to think that massaging my leg with her feet, almost causing me to chock when her feet made it to my inner thigh was funny.

"Oh mon Dieu, look at the time, I'm so sorry, when I started talking I can't seem to stop! I am probably boring you to death. You must be dying to get home by now"

"No, not at all! I find your stories are quite entertaining I myself didn't see the time pass by!" _"LIER"_

"Well Emily, you can come to diner anytime, and I'll be glad to tell you some more! Now Kim I think Emily would like to go home so why don't you take her and I'll take care of the dishes."

"Well I'm actually exhausted, so I was going to ask Emily if she'd mind spending the night"

She had a timid smile on her face.

"Sure, sounds good"_ "Are you kidding me? If I'd mind? I'd fucking love to!"_

"Even better, I don't like the idea of you driving at night and it's pretty obvious you drank that first bottle of wine by yourself"

"_I was secretly glad she had, maybe that would help her open up a bit"_

"Well, I'm glad there's finally something that shows I could possibly be your daughter!"

She laughed and picked up her plate and got up, I followed.

"Don't listen to her Emily it's the bottle talking, you kids leave those plate right where they are and go to bed, its late and you have college tomorrow"

" Ok, thanks Maman"

Before I could even have time to ask if she was sure she didn't needed our help Kim had pulled me out of the dining room. I manage to let out a "Thank you Ms Jones , good night" to hear her say

"Call me Marie, please. Good night girls!" she called back before Kim closed the door of her room. I had no idea how we had made it to her room so fast. The clothes seemed to being going even even faster when

"Your mom is great!" I tried to say between kisses. I wanted to talk. I know we could of after. But she could say she was tired or fall asleep, I didn't want to give her option not to.

"Yeah, I guess!" she was still kissing me

"Does she goes on trip like that all the time?" pushing back a little.

"Ems, either you have the wrong idea of what dirty talk is, or you REALLY liked my mom and I should start worrying!" she smiled probably because my jaw was now on the floor.

"Funny! No it's just, I thought we could, you know, talk a little." I said shyly

"About what?" she looked a little confused

"I don't know… you? I practically know nothing about you"

She reached for my hips and pulled me in for a kiss and said playfully

"I actually think you know more than you should" ah that voice of hers, she was now down my neck, I couldn't believe I wasn't in her bed yet. But I had to resist.

"Stop it, I'm serious, I mean for fuck sakes I don't even know why you're here…"

"I thought I said it in class the first day, I got kicked out of my other school"

"No, I mean Bristol. Why Bristol? I know your dad's family is British but you said they were in London so why Bristol? I mean ….

And then that's when I noticed I had mentioned her dad and I never mentioned him, I didn't know anything about him, not even he's name but I knew she loved him very much and that he had passed away but that was her mom who had told me. Her face went blank.

"I don't want to talk about it ok, let's just go to bed, I you need pajamas grab some in the closet." She sounded hurt. I didn't know what to do, what to say. I reached for her hand.

"I'm sorry" she had a tear in her eyes, I was too nervous to wait for an answer and I just kissed her. Pushing her towards her bed. I had hurt her, I had to fix it. It didn't last long. But I had never experienced something that intense before. I didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. But she was now sleeping. She looked so peaceful. I just laid there looking at her. She had that Angelique look when she slept. Slowly I started to feel my eyes get heavier. It didn't take long for me to follow her action.


	17. Chapter 17 SS

***** Chapter 17 *****

I woke up to this pounding vibration, reached for my phone… * 6:30 AM * _"What the fuck?", _I turned to the other side of the bed to see if Kim had felt it to but her side was empty, cold. She hadn't been here for a while. I reached for a shirt and got out of bed.

"Kim?", no answer.

I kept on walking following the vibration has it got stronger. It led me to the front of a room. And there she was. In black spandex mini short that looked like a second skin, and a black sports bra. She was sweaty, from the look of her glicerin body you could tell she'd been dancing for a while. I just stayed there for a moment, looking at her move. She had so much passion. I don't think I've ever been that passionate about anything. Well Naomi. But that was from middle school to this summer. But She had started at age 5 that's practically 12 years. I decided to just go back to bed but as I turned away.

"Emily?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt"

"It's ok, I'm sorry was the music to loud? Did I wake you up? Mom is so used to it by now that I can't even tell what's to loud anymore" she smiled as she was wiping the sweat away with a towel .

"I felt a vibration; I thought it was a earthquake or something!" I said in a playful tone raising my eyebrows.

"Sure and when you noticed I wasn't in bed you just thought "That bitch ran for her life and left me here"?"

"Exactly!"

She pulled me strongly into a kiss that seemed to last forever, but then I pushed her away

"Ew, you're all sweaty I can feel it thru my shirt!"

"Oh really? How about you help me out these clothes then?" Tilting her head to the side

As I was about to place my hand at the end of her shit to take it off she placed her hands on mine stopping me.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. It's just, it's hard for me to talk about ehm past stuff you know? I just, I just don't want to feel like people are feeling sorry for me, they always start acting different around me after…

"I would ne…

"No wait let me finish… I want to talk about it with you; I really do, but just give me time ok? Just a little time"

"Ok I understand, but do you think we could talk about other things, I don't know movies, music whatever, just so I can feel like I'm not with someone that's mute"

She laughed

"I think we can arrange that, how about now then? Do you like this song?" she had a smirk on her face

"I do, but I think I'd appreciate it better after I help you with those clothes and a much needed shower! Cause this right here ***pointing up and down at Kim*, **not appealing" I winked

_Biggest bloody lie I've ever told after "I promise you I'm not gay Katie"_

She laughed and pulled me into bathroom with her, she looked in the mirror and then at me.

"You do know you're the worst liar ever right?"

"What?" I was confused

"You were totally perving when I was dancing and this ***pointing up and down her own body*** Very appealing" she stock her tongue out.

I crossed my arms and pressed my lips together.

"Fine, if you think so then I guess you won't be needing my help then"

" I guess not"

she winked and passed me to get out of the bathroom but I pushed the door to close it and turned her over to press my lips against hers. Her back against the door, one of my hands on her neck, the other on her stomach, she tasted like… Redbull? Yeah that was probably it, it's 6:30 am for Christ sake.

"I take it YOU'll be needing MY help then yeh?" I hated that she always one at our little games, but then again how could I hate her when she made me feel so good. She started to talk between kisses.

"_Great, NOW she wanted to talk?" _

"I was ***kiss* **thinking maybe ***kiss*** we could ***kiss*** well ehm ***kiss*** go on an actual date ….

"_Wait what?"_

"A date?"

"Yeah, you know in America we have this thing call a date, you go out for a bite to eat or coffee or maybe a movie or a w

"I know what a bloody date is tosser"

"Wow ok, calm down ahah, well I mean, we could talk, about movies and stuff like you said. My house is a little unsupervised and I'm afraid that well you can't seem to keep your hands off me so a public place seems a bit more proper so you'll have to and well I'll be able to talk"

"OYH! You can't keep YOUR hands of me!"

"Really? Who just almost knock me out with a door because she wanted to lock me in a bathroom to force me to shower with her?"

"Force? Right you wish, your body isn't that special Hun" there I was again lying thru my teeth

"Oh really?" she took her top off and of course I couldn't help myself but to look and she laughed

"Alright now that I've proven my point are you going to get out of this shirt so I can help you or what?"

I obeyed. And we made her way in the shower. I loved the feeling of a shower with someone else. All the different sensation on your skin, the water, the hands, the shampoo, all of it. She was rubbing my back as I washed my hair as I turned to rinse it, I wasn't half way thru when her lips met mine, her body pressed as close as it could to mine. One hand on my neck, the other on my hip slowly moving to my thigh, knee, inner thigh and then I felt my knee go weak, I placed my arms around her holding her shoulders so I wouldn't lose balance letting out a small moan. She knew exactly how to get me off. Her finger slowly rubbing back in forth on my clit, to then draw circle on it and then she slipped one finger in me. I dug a little my nails in her shoulders. We were kissing each other's neck when she slipped another finger in causing me to dig my nails even further in. She tilted her head back

"Jesus Ems" I could feel a bit of pain in her voice

"Sorry I, oh Christ I can't… I… oh Jesuussss" I had placed my whole weight on her. For a second we didn't move. She was holding me so I wouldn't hit the ground, until I finally regain control of my body and my breath. I lifted my head up I gave her a small kiss on her shoulder.

"Let me make it up to you?" I bit my bottom lip and then her hand was on my neck pulling me furiously into a kiss, I pushed her against one of the wall of the shower. It was a big shower; you know the ones that are on the ground and have windows for doors. If we had been in my shower one of us, if not both would be terribly injured by now.

Both my hands on her face I started to slowly move them down, one now on her breast, the other still going down making its way to her hip. I slowly started to kiss my way down to her breast., to her hard nipples, longing to be kissed. I gently nibbled on one of them making her leave out small moan, her hand going thru my hair. My other hand had soon made her way to her inner thigh, going up and down from one leg to the other. I knew it drove her wild. My fingers were now meeting with her clit, her breath was getting heavier, I let one of my fingers in her, she cupped my face in her hands and pressed her lips against mine, the kiss getting harder after every stroke. My thumb was playfully tracing circle on her clit as I let in another finger. I could feel her getting tighter, all of her weight on me has she started to collapse.

"Oh fucking bloody hell … I .. this…" and just breathing….. her head resting on my shoulder for a moment. She then kissed my collarbone and looked up

"That was amazing"

She had that shy little smile on her face which she rarely ever made but when she did it I would feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I know" for some reason I said it in a whisper.

"So how does Monday sounds?"

**Thanks to the people that are following!!! Don't forget to review: D**


	18. Chapter 18 SSN

**I JUST COULDN'T RESIST! I'M HOPELESS! TO MUCH LOVE FOR THE LOVELESS**

****Chapter 18*****

"Kimberly Jones? Kim?" Was calling Josie the talking hand. But no answer.

"_Where is she?" _ We had spent Thursday and Friday together doing the usual stuff, except with a little more talking. I could tell she was trying. And even if it was like I said "a little" the fact that she was trying meant a lot to me. But then she disappears all weekend, not answering her phone, no text, nothing. I wasn't too bad because it allowed me to spend the weekend with Naomi. We went to the lake. And yes we did do blowbacks, but not what always used to follow. Although it went thru my mind more than once. We still had old costumes that couldn't seem to go away like holding hands, hug in our sleep, little things that could easily been seen the wrong way thru someone else's eyes. But we didn't care because no one was there. The lake was our place, our get away from everything. It would just be us, a few splifs and a bottle of Vodka. The last time we had done it was about a week before school, it had ended into some pretty heavy kissing, shirt starting to come off, but then we remembered about Robert(Errh Robert), and how things could get complicated and how it could end up badly and decided to control ourselves. We just laid in each other's arms looking at the sky, telling each other's the worst jokes we could possibly think of, which always turned out to be a lot funnier after those flew spifs and the vodka. We would probably always be like that, still wanting each other a little and it was ok, I kind of liked it actually, it meant we still meant a lot to each other, we were special to one another.

And now it's Monday, Kim's not at college and we're supposed to meet at the park for a picnic, I bring the Vodka she brings the rest. Oh I did know some new things about her. For example she likes to cook. Which is kind of great since I can't cook for shit. Comes in handy for a picnic doesn't it? I looked at Naomi and she winked at me like she always does. I pointed at Kim's desk and she looked at me confused. She signaled me to grab my phone.

***Texting between Naomi and Emily***

N: Is she ok?

E: I don't know haven't heard from her since Friday

N: Oh… I'm sure she has a good reason. Still going to the park?

E: I guess, she hasn't said anything about not going, but again, haven't heard from her sin Friday… what do you think?

N: Probably working extra hard on the cooking yeh?

E: Mmh sure hope so I'm starving

N: You're always starving ;)

I lifted my head with my jaw open and she laughed. The bell rang and we made our way out.

"Hey sexy!" I hated the way he said that

"Hi to you to!" I just couldn't resist, he's face was priceless

Naomi laughed gave him a peck

"Hey babe, you're off?" for some reason it sounded so wrong in my head but Naomi didn't mean it in that way…

"No, I'm sorry babe, still have a period left, but I'll pass by your house later yeah?"

"It's ok Ems is going to keep me company before going to the park, see you tonight then"

"Don't forget to knock Robert! You never know!"

I knew I was going to get knuckles for that one but I just loved to tease the poor boy.

"Ems!"

Knuckles, I knew it, right on my shoulder, god I had forgotten how strong she was.

"Bloody hell! it's a joke! He knows that! Don't you Robert!"

I winked at him, boy was he pissed. And I was enjoying every second of it. I knew he made Naomi happy, but he was a wanker. She could do some much better.

"Ok enough let's go now, bye babe!"

she kissed him one last time and we where off.

"Ok, ok keeps your pants on"

she asked for it, but I surely didn't ask for her to shove me against the lockers. But Roberts face was well worth it.

"Oh come on, what's the point of you having a boyfriend if I can joke around once in a while!" **I smiled **"Plus I saw you're face one he grinned, you totally loved it!"

She rolled her eyes

"Ok, it was kind of funny"

"Kind of? Do you remember the chilly and Johnny White? That's what he looked like! I had a flashback and everything!"

We both stopped to look at each other and burst into laughter.

"Imagine if I would of mentioned OILZZZ" and more laughter came. Gosh I loved this

"I missed you" I said, it came out sweeter than I thought, and I was afraid she would take it the wrong way and froze. There was a silence for a moment.

"I'm having a flashback right now…"

she pushed me against the locker and kissed me, kissed me hard, the way she had kissed me on those same lockers the day she had broken my heart to then glue it all together with 3 little words. Those three little words I wanted to say to her right now. I could feel her body pressing itself closer to me, her tongue greeting mine. My hands on her neck pulling her even harder into me. Why didn't we do this at the lake, here we are in the middle of the college hall, were anyone could walked in on us. But all I could think of is

"_She still wants you and Please, please, please don't let the bell ring this time."_

After a while she grabbed my hand

"My house, now!" and pulled me to the exit

"Naomi, what about your bike?"

"Fuck it!"

We made it to her house so fast it seemed it was only meters away from college. I wasn't halfway thru the door and she had already taken my shirt off. I'm pretty sure the creepy new neighbor that kind of looks like Jesus caught a glimpse, but I didn't care. She pushed me against the little table of the entry.

"I can't, I can't stand it…" it was all coming back. The day of our first night as a couple, all of it was repeating itself

"Its okay, its okay" I said the same words I had before hoping it would lead to those 3 words again. Without the whole love ball, it's nobody's business, walking for hours with no shoes on drama.

I stumble going up the stairs and she fell on me, we laughed looking at each other and just kept on kissing. We were so comfortable together. She got up held her hand out with a little smirk, and held me up.

"The bed isn't that far Hun" I missed that smile, that little smile she makes on the side slightly biting her lip. I hadn't seen it since the lake right before college.

"I know, why the fuck did you trip me then?" I raised my eyebrows

"Fuck it! We can do this later" she pulled me to the front of her door

"Right, I always win anyway" I pushed her against the door to crash my lips into hers, I felt her body shiver, her back pressed against the door, she slowly lowered herself to my height. I couldn't take it anymore; I pressed the door handle not thinking straight causing her to fall into her room pulling me with her.

"Fucking hell Ems!"

I couldn't stop laughing we were acting like newlywed that where having there first time not only with each other but ever. We had both h=our back on the floor. Kind of like the first time we had a real conversation, and then Naomi being that tease that she was asked me what was it that lesbian did.

I rolled over a got on top. My knees on the ground, holding her hands up her head against the floor.

"Got any OILZ eh?" and kissed her, I could feel her hand fighting mine, eager to touch me, feel me. I hold them back down. I wanted control. I bit her lips softly and worked my way to her neck, slowly letting go of her hands, running mine down her arms, to her neck, to her breast. They felt even softer than I remember. I let my lips follow the trail my hands had left. Her nipples were hard, I gently kissed one of them to then firmly press my lips together on it. She let out a moan. I worked my way down further more. I wasn't taking my time anymore, she tasted so sweet.

"Oh Jesus this feels Amazing" "I want you Ems"

I could feel those words trailing from my spine to my stomach. She wanted me, she wanted me back.

"What are you doing to me Jesus Christ!"

"You like that?" my confidence was sky high

"Yes, don't stop, please , don't, o fucking hell yes, yes

She got so tensed I was afraid to move, she was holding her breath. I just looked at her, staying steel, waiting for her to

Exhale and when she did I I just rolled over to lay next to her.

"Wow that was, different, amazing I mean where did you learn that

"_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…Fuck this can be happening…."_

"FUCK, what time is it?"

"What? 2:45 … SHIT"

"Kim, fuck I was supposed to be there 15 min ago, fuck, fuck, fuck."

***Chapter 19* should be up by tomorrow morning I think! I'd love to hear some ideas and feedback on where I should take it and of course if you like it :D:D:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**3 new chapters!!! Yeaih XD**

**Ok so with the whole Naomily chapter before I decided to not stick with the original story I had in mind since I hadn't plan the Naomily thing. So I'm basically improvising every chapter now so it might go a bit all over the place but well I guess we'll just have to see! But please comment if I do! Promise I won't get mad : D ahah It's my first fan fic and critics would help my writing get better!!! **

**This chapter was meant to happen so I kept it because of the picnic and all but there's a twist coming later. Hope you like it :D**

****** Chapter 19 ******

I got to the park at 3h45. 1h15 late. She wasn't there. Shit how do I know if she showed up or not. If she waited for me here and left or I was here waiting for her. Her cell phone was off. It's it I'll call her house. I never called her house phone because the last time I did I ended up having a 45 min conversation with her mom and when she finally decided to pass Kim the phone she had left for practice.

"Allo?"

"_shit her mom, ehm…. Ok just go straight to the point."_

"Hi Marie. It's Emily is Kim there?"

"No, her train gets here at 9h!"

"_What? Her train?" _

"_what the fuck is going on?"_

"Yes…. oh merde, I thought she told you…" she sounded like she did something she wasn't supposed to

"No, she didn't. Where is she? Is she ok?" I was confused.

"Oh boy, yes well she's in London, it's… today, it's her dads birthday, every year no matter where she is, she goes 2 days before to London to stays with her grandparents, visits her dad and comes back. Since we're in Bristol she decided to leave Saturday and come back tonight right after..well you know…she was quite upset, she had forgotten about it and that I hadn't reminded her. She just packed a duffle bag and left. I know you must think I'm awful for not reminding her but she gets so down, and she seemed to be doing well and I didn't want her to sink again, sometimes it take her weeks to get better, and me not going must make me look even worst but I can't bring myself to go, every year I say next year I'll go, but then idea of talking to a rock with my husband name on it, I just not the way I want to remember him every time I think about him you know?"

The sadness in her voice, it just made me think how Kim must be feeling right now and it broke my heart.

"_Oh shit, this can't be happening, what did I do? What do I do? I'm shit"_

"No not at all! I understand, you where just trying to protect her. And if I'd lost someone dear to me I would want to remember them in their best moment. And not going to visit doesn't mean you're not thinking about them. As long as they have a place in your heart, you're always with them. Some people just need a place that makes them feel more connected to that person, and others don't."

"Thank you Emily, I'm glad Kim as someone like you to take care of her, I know I haven't been the best mother, she's the one always picking the pieces up. But I love her so much, and you seem to make her happy. I know she's always smiling but I think that for the first time in a long time I saw a real smile on her face when I got back from Paris. And I think I have you to thank for that."

"_oh god, I can't listen to this anymore, I feel like such a hypocrite, how could I do this to Kim. She tried so hard, the talking, the date, always putting my feelings first, making sure I was ok, the little thing she did at college to remind me that she was thinking about me and the sex, god the sex was amazing, but Naomi, I loved her and I probably always will, she was my first love, my first girl, the first person I thought was "the one", but was she? I didn't know anymore. Kim, I could see myself with her and probably fall in love again, for the first time since middle school I could see myself with someone else than Naomi, but then Naomi pulls my right back in. But she has a boyfriend; it took her a month to get over me, a month! But maybe she wasn't over me, I mean after today, she probably wasn't, but why was she with Robert? I mean she knew I loved her so much, why stop trying? Bloody hell, here I am all confused shit, shit, SHIT WHAT DO I DO?"_

"Allo?"

"I have to go Ms ehm Marie… I'm sorry".

I ran, ran like I'd never before, like if I ran fast enough all of my problems would be left behind, left behind to never be found and make everything ok. But that never happened did it? Every time I had something good, problem came along; it was like a combo with me. Where should I go? To Naomi's to talk? Or to the train station? Or just home and drink until I forget everything, even if it's just for a little while.


	20. Chapter 20

**Drama alert. And this chapter is pretty long. But it's for the little twist I had in mind ;) so bare with me! I promise the story it won't be all drama! **

****Chapter 20****

There she was, standing, looking at the grey sky to then finally look around, and then her eyes met mine. She looked like she was mad.

"_Oh god does she know? No that's impossible. Or maybe Naomi told Robert, and Robert out of anger called Kim. Wait but Robert didn't know about me and Kim, or did he? Maybe Naomi told him."_

Fuck, I never understood why cheaters always ended up saying something and hurting the people the cared about, but now I did. Because they were selfish and cowards. The feeling you get, it's awful, you think they know, even if it's impossible and you feel like shit for what you did and it hurts every time they do something for you and you remember what you did to them. That's the selfishness, the fact that you'd rather hurt them than stay hurt. And then you have the coward part, that's the part where you're so afraid that they'll find out and can't take it anymore. But not saying something was being a coward to. And an hypocrite. The question was which one was I going to be? And then I saw it, she wasn't mad; she was sad, so sad. Tears in her eyes. And I'll I could do is walk to her and wrap my arms around her.

"I almost forgot, I almost forgot, how…. how can someone forget about their dad's birthday, their **dead** dad's birthday, I never …. I

"It's okay, it's okay, shhh, it's going to be okay"  
"No, it's not, it's never going to be, he's not going to come back, he's not here, so how is it ever going to be ok? HOW?"

"He is, he's right here ***pointing at Kim's heart***, and I know he's not coming back but he's watching over you, watching you grow into someone so special and unique, he must be so proud, really Kim, I don't know anyone who wouldn't be, your beautiful, intelligent, sweet, caring, talented you are so talented, I've never seen someone dance with so much passion, I don't think I've ever seen someone with so much passion period. You're going to go so far in life and I'm sure he knew that"

I took her hand and we walked to the nearest park and set there on the grass, the weather was shit but we could just be there, not worry about anyone else for a moment. Her head resting on my legs, crying. I had one hand going thru her hair and one rubbing softly on her cheek.

"I miss him so so much and it's all my fault!"

"Don't say that it's nobody's fault!"

"You don't understand, if I hadn't been such a little spoiled brat, if I hadn't insist on him coming to opening night, on him driving back from Jersey to see it, I mean opening night or another night, it's just the same, same show, same people, different crowed that's it. But no it had to be opening night. And he promised, and it was raining, he was late, he was hurrying to make it on time and, and I was mad at him, so mad for being late, I didn't call to see why, I didn't call to check on him I just decided that if he didn't was to see me then I didn't want to see him and I went out, danced with my head high, bowed, smiled and then I saw my mom, crying, and I knew. If I hadn't insisted he would be here now, if I had called maybe he would of slowed down and he'd be here, if…

***Emily cuts Kim off***

"You can ask yourself "if" for the rest of your life, but that is never going to do you any good is it? Do you think your dad would want you like that? I know I never met him, but I know that he wouldn't want that. He would want you to move on. And that doesn't mean forgive him. That means forgive yourself. He wouldn't want you to be sad every time you think about him. I'm sure that's not the way he would want you to remember him. He would want you to be happy and remember the good moments with him. Don't you think?"

"I don't know, I guess, but it's not fair, I never got to say goodbye, I never got to tell him how much I loved him and there's so many things I want to tell him, and I feel that if I'm happy, I'm going to forget him, like I almost forgot his birthday because I was too distracted… that's not what I came to Bristol for, and I never thought I would be stupid enough to start a relationship when I had come here for some answers."

"_For some reason it hurt me, and the anger took over"_

"Distracted, stupid enough? So this is what it is to you? A distraction? And Stupid one?"

"_I had no right, how dare I? After what I had done? She was upset, she wasn't thinking straight… But I couldn't shut up, I had to open my stupid mouth"_

"No, Emily it's not what I said, and it's not what I ment, I like you, I like you so much but I came to Bristol to get answers"

She was crying and I had tears in my eyes

"_Was she ending this? What did she mean by she needed answers?"_

"I don't understand what do you mean answers?

"I mean Bristol, that's where my father use to come for his summers, all his friends would go around Europe but he would come here with his parents, at first he hated it, but his parents would say it was good to be away from the "High society", good for him to not be at these party in Saint Tropez or Canne with the other kids, that it was good for him to have a normal summer away from all of that, and they loved the fact that nobody knew them here, so when people where nice with them, they felt it was genuine, not like they had to because they were doing business together, or because he's dad could screw their business. So they bought a house here and told people they were going to some exotic private island

***Emily cuts off Kim***

"What does this have to do with you needing answers?"

"Wait, let me finish. The first summer he hated it, but then he met a group a kid, 3 boys and 4 girls, it was like he was the missing piece. He would always talk about them, him and the boys, they were inseparable, they shared everything, spent whole summer together, literally. And the girls, same, they where all inseparable, and when they would all meet, it was like they where a family, the family they were missing. And all year long he would wait for summer to be with them again. He was never afraid to tell me each of them was fucked up in their own way, but they loved and protected each other. In the group there was two couples, one of them was my dad and this girl. A girl he had fell madly in love with. But on he's last summer he proposed, she said yes and the next day she disappeared. He never said it but I knew she was the love of his life. And he told me he saw her again once, when one of the group at died of an overdose. Between the death of his friend and seeing her even if he didn't talk about her my mom knew and she said he was never the same after. And a 8 month after, I was born, she had given my dad the news the day after he had gotten back. She was afraid about how he would be with a child. But she said that when he looked at me he cried and for the first time since the funeral he smiled. And that's she knew he was going to be a great father.

At my dad's funeral, they where all there, the six that where left of the group, among all the hypocrites that came because it would look bad if they didn't, which I believe a bunch a bullshit, it was in London and we lived in New York, they had the perfect excuse. When I walked in the chapel this women came to me, I had never seen her before, and she just said "You must be Kim, I know we never met but I've only ever met two person with so much presence and that stare, and with those eyes you have to be James daughter" she then mumble to me or the guy next to her, I didn't understand what she met by that but I just nodded to her and then 2 years ago after I met her again, on my dad's birthday, she was there, on his grave, crying, and I remembered her. We started to talk. And I knew she was the one. The love of his life. The one that broke his heart. And I asked her why she had disappeared. She explained to me she had to, his parents had gone to her with a big check, and told her to disappear, when she refused they explained that if they'd go thru with it, they were going to disown him, not pay for university, that he wouldn't find work, and then so no one else would help, have my dad lose his job and to make sure he couldn't find anything else. She said that my dad had such a bright future in front of him, she didn't want to be the reason for him not to fulfill it. And that she always loved him, she still did, and that she had a reminder of him for the rest of her life. And that's when I understood. What had sounded like babbling years ago was now finally making sense "I can see it in her sometime, that stare, but only sometimes " and "Only ever met two person with" she had just said she had never met me so that could only mean one thing. I had a sister. I asked her if it was one of the reasons she ran. But she said no, that that wasn't when she got pregnant, and that was the conformation for me. I was about to ask about her but she had freaked out already and said she had said too much and she ran away. I tried to chase her, but I couldn't she was running to fast. She never told me her name. All I knew is that she was back in Bristol. But I couldn't tell my mom. So I went out of control. After a year, 3 different school, psychologists after psychologists, and psychiatrists after psychiatrists trying to force me to take pills that made me numb, and that's when I got kicked out from military school after 3 month and my mom didn't know what to do anymore, she had tried everything. I told her I wanted to come here; to the place my dad had made all the best memories in his life before us. That that was going to give me closure. And here I am. My first year, I was too busy with taking care of my mom, ballet and school. I couldn't have my grades go down and stop dancing because my mom would suspect something. And taking care of her was a 24/7 job. I got kick out, she got her shit together and now finally I was going to get answers, but…

"_I was completely in shock; it sounded like something from TV I didn't know what to say"_

"But?"

Was she going to end this? Us? I was starting to cry. But why? I mean I cared about her, but with what I had done, she was about to make it easy for me, I wouldn't have to tell her, I wouldn't have to hurt her, but I couldn't help but to burst into tears.

She set up and reached for my hand to hold it.

"But then I met you and I started to want to be with you all the time and seemed have to forgotten about everything I had done to get here. And when finally I got the time to do what I have been waiting for for 2 years, I get distracted and I don't mean it in a bad or mean way, I like you, I like you so much, I think I might even love you, but I… I have to do this… I'm… I'm sorry… I … I

She let my hand go and got up looked at me. She was still crying and so was I. I heard a thunder, followed by a few drops of rain.

"I…I never meant to hurt you, believe me, it breaks my heart, but I can't pull you in this, It would be selfish for me to stay with you… I know how I get, I know I'll lose control, and I would end up putting you in the position where you'll end up staying with me either out of guilt and pity, because you have such a big heart, you do, you're just so sweet, and I know you won't have the heart to leave me when I'm down and obsessed and just moody all the time or because you might think you could make it better for me but I'd just make it impossible. I would just end up hurting you more and know I was in the process. And I couldn't do that to you, doing this…doing this is already killing me, but I know you would never hurt me consciously and the least I can do is not to do that to you either even though I am now, but it's not the same it's … I'm so… sor..sorry, I

She turned around and started to run.

"_tell her, tell her, just scream it, it will make her feel less guilty, but it could also crush her, what do I do, what can I do fuck this is so fucked up fuck fuck."_

I just stayed there, crying under the rain. I was such a hypocrite, I let her talking about how I would never hurt her, and that it was killing her to hurt me, and I didn't say anything. She didn't know it but I had done something that would have hurt her, I just hadn't said anything. And now I felt terrible, even worst then before. Because now she thought she had hurt this poor little innocent girl when she had actually hurt poor little cheater.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

So much going thru my head.

"_Naomi or Kim? Should I tell Kim? Will it make it better for her or worst? Did Naomi want to be with me or Robert? Was this going to be a secret thing? I needed some answers and the only person that could give me some right now was Naomi."_

I got to her house soaking wet, I was a mess. She pulled me in.

"Oh my god Ems what happened? Did she hurt you? I'm going to kill her!" she was mad

"No, she, I didn't tell her, it's, it's something else. I … I

"You're freezing! Let's get you a hot shower, some dry clothes and hot chocolate and then we'll talk about it ok?"

"Ok" I barely managed to say. I was just so in shock with everything that had happened in one day I couldn't talk anymore, I could barely move.

She helped me undressed and put me in the shower, I just sat there, under the warm water for a while. When I finally got it together I got out and Naomi wasn't in the room. I got dressed and made my way down to the kitchen. She was making the hot chocolate.

"It's almost ready" she smiled

"Thank you"

she was now reaching for the mugs, served the hot chocolate and hand it to me.

"There you go, drink I will make you feel better"

"Naomi" I said confused

"Yes?"

"What happened between us, what did it mean? What did it mean to you?"

"Ems, you know I love you, always have and probably always will."

"There's a but isn't there?"

"_She didn't want me back how could she do this to me, I was finally starting to move on and she kisses me, she lets me make love to her and_"

"No, no buts, I met Robert, we hung out at all the politics meeting, I thought I had felt he was attractive, it confused me, and

"Wait what? You met Robert? What do you mean it confused you? You met him after we broke up… right? RIGHT?"

"No, I met him about two weeks before we did, I'm so sorry Ems I didn't know how to tell you!"

"two weeks? That's when thing started to fade with us… The reason… It wasn't us was it? It was that you where SHAGGING A FUCKING WANKER BEHIND MY BACK?"

I could feel the rage ready to explode out of me

"NO! We weren't shagging! I never cheated on you! Ever! I would never do that to you, I love you Em, but I started to think I was attracted to him, and school was about to start and I got so confused and scared and I didn't know what to do! And it seemed normal at the time, it hurt me so much to do it but I didn't know what I was doing"

"So you dumped me for a guy. Took the easy way out? And that's supposed to make me feel better? You humiliated me. I fought with my sister and then came out in front of the whole prom for you, we came out together, and not only I had to come back to school alone, but you had to come back with a guy! Do you know how that made me feel? But your friendship was so important to me I just stayed quiet, turning into the old Emily again, little Emily who just shut up and get's fucked over"

"It's not like that Emily! I noticed I had made a mistake right away, the first day at school, when I was holding his hand all I could think was how I wish it was yours, every kiss I wished it was you, and the sex was just awful… And when I saw you with little miss perfect, It just drove me crazy

"Oh ok great, so yeah let's just get a good shag out of Emily right? Why not? She's not going to say no and you said it yourself I'm great in the sac! Let's just shag her and get rid of the sexual frustration to then back to little Robert and your NORMAL life. You got what you wanted didn't you? Didn't even have to shag me back because I had to run to the park to go **break** "little miss perfect"the girl I could have possibly fallen in love with **heart**, and it turned out she dumped me before I could say anything, so are you happy now?"

"NO! That's not what I wanted! I don't want Robert, I want YOU. I wasn't just a shag, it was so much more than that, it was me finally accepting that it's always been you, I love you, I want to be with you, I want to hold your hand in public, I want everyone to know you're mine"

I had waited for so long for her to say that, and she had, only to let me down and now she was saying it all over again, and this time she really meant it but the thing is, I think it was too late.

"But I'm not am I Hun? I belong to no one now and you belong to Robert remember? Everything you just said, you've said it already right after prom and you let me down and alone to deal with it a week before school. You can't keep on hurting me like this and expect me to run back to you every time. It's not fair."

She was in shock. Her eyes were watery.

"Ems, please, don't, I'm so sorry, I love you, me and Robert, it's over, I dumped him, this is it, and I'm serious this time, I mean it."

"I'm sorry to, but I can't, it wouldn't be fair to Kim, she doesn't know what happened yet. And after what I just heard it makes it so hard for me to just go back to the way thing were without thinking that I'm just an idiot who let people fuck her over. Over and over again. I need some time, I need to process this, I'm sorry…

She burst into tears, and I'll I could do is press my lips to hers to give her a small but tender kiss

"I love you to, please understand that I need time." I let a tear out

"I do, that's what hurts the most."

And I just walked out. When I passed the door I just started to run, just like I had done before. Only this time I couldn't stop crying. What was I going to do? I thought she was going to say she still loved me and she did a mistake with Robert, and that we were going to be together maybe keep it a secret for a while because of Kim. But I got a whole other speech which included those two factors but also so many others I wish she hadn't told me. Why did love have to be so fucked up? I had just been dumped by the girl with who I could possibly move on and fall in love again, and got a love declaration followed by getting hurt really bad by the one I was trying to move on from. And now I had to figure out so many things

"_Should I tell Kim what I did? Will it make it better or worse for her? Would it make her see that I wasn't who she thought I was? Maybe forgive me and in a twisted way take me back to hurt me? I wouldn't care, as long as she would end up falling for me and me for her….Or should I take Naomi back? After everything she did? After making me think that the product of our break up was lust, when the reason was HER lust, her lust to be "normal". How did I know she wouldn't leave me again as soon as she felt some kind of attraction for another boy that not like Robert was good in bed? How did I know she could handle the whole us in public thing? Fucking hell, I want to stop, I want to block it all, not think about it, not think about anything. I couldn't talk to Katie, she didn't know about Kim and she would probably hunt Naomi down. And I couldn't go out and get wasted with her either because it would probably end up in my saying something….."_ I reached for my phone.

"Feel like getting monumentally trashed?

"Best fucking thing I've heard all day, glad I didn't ignore the call"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Where? Meet you in 20"

**Ok so I think that my fingers are on fire, it's my 4****th**** chapter today and if I keep on writing it will probably get messy (or messier that it already is maybe? I don't know you tell me!!!)**

**Any idea who Emily is meeting? :D **


	22. Chapter 22

**** Chapter 22 ****

"Hey"

"Hey"

"All right?" she had that smirk on her face.

"Yeah"

"Sure about that" she raised an eyebrow

"Yes Effie, I'm fine, and I don't recall calling you for girl talk so… ***Effie cuts off Emily***

"Well let's go then" she smiled and we made our way in the club.

I had been there before. That time with Cook and eerh JJ afterwards. I don't regret, JJ is a great guy and he deserved a bit of normal in his life, and I felt it was the only way I could it give to him. After he had taken care of me and he just seemed to understand me so well. We had a bond. In some way JJ and I were the same. We didn't ask for what we wanted. We just let people around us fuck up and fuck us up in the process. And we would just stay there, take it and keep quiet. But I was done with that. I was going to started asking for what I want. No, I was going to take what I want from now on. And what I want right now is that bottle of vodka behind the bar. I glanced at Effie and then looked at the bottle. She understood and started to flirt with the barman. I discretely took the bottle and made my why to the middle of the dance floor shortly to be followed by Effie. Effie was an unusual person. But in some weird way we all loved her. She didn't judge, never asked for explanations, seemed to always be there when you needed a partner to get fuck up and she never repeated a word of what you might tell her. In her own little way she was a loyal friend I guess. She opened her hand in front of me. Two pills, I looked at her with a "what the fuck is this" kind of face. I knew it was probably MDMA but with Effie you never knew. MDMA I could read from her lips. I popped one and chewed it since I had heard it gives it a better kick. But it tasted like shit so I had to down it with the vodka. A good 30 min later we were dancing, happy, sweating all of our problems away. I felt so good. And I could tell by the smile on Effie's face that she did to. But then her face changed at the look of something, no, someone. I turned to look at the direction she was looking. And there she was. At the bar. She looked stunning. Then this guy walked towards her and put he's hand on her ass. She got up furiously to slap the bloody leaving hell out of him. For a second everybody stopped.

"If you ever do something like that again, EVER…. I will kick you in the bloody balls so hard they'll go in got it?" she was mad. The guy just placed both he's hands up.

"Sorry!" he was scared. But with the look she was giving him, anyone would be.

She sat back at the bar and ordered another shot and everything back to the way it was. But what was she doing here. Why here? Why did she have to end up in this club? There's hundreds of clubs in Bristol and she comes to this one. And what about her quest to find her sister. Seemed like she could take the luxury of making some time off to get wasted but she wasn't able to make some for me.

"Want to go say hi?" Effie always knew what was going on, even If you didn't say a word.

"If I wanted to go say hi, I wouldn't be standing here would I?"

"All right then" she just mover her shoulder up a bit and then started to dance again and I followed.

I could feel the MDMA had fully kicked and half the bottle of vodka as well. It's like I could feel the music threw my veins, I just wanted to move, move and never stop. This felt so good. I took a sip of the bottle again and again, and again. Shit

"Effie, bottle now!" I needed more, I still had some thought I needed to block, _like _

"_Is this the way Kim feels every time she dance? Or the way Naomi had placed her hands all over me the last time we had gone to a club as a couple…. And fuck I need more…"_

"Right" she walked to the bar and I followed, like before she started to flirt and I discretely pulled another bottle. This was too easy. They should only allow women at the bar really. We trailed back to the dance floor and after what seemed to be 15 min half the bottle was already empty. I could feel this girl looking at me. She was about to approach me but some sleazy guy beat her to it. He placed his hand on my hips, and I pushed them away, he placed them back and I just thought, what the hell, you're fucked out of your face just dance and have fun. I placed my hand around his neck and as I tilted my head back he started to kiss my neck. About a few seconds after, I could feel myself being pulled away. Where the fuck was he taking me? In the background I could hear Effie screaming something. She grabbed his arm to pull him away but that ended up in him elbowing her right in the eye. He opened the bathroom door, and I still couldn't figure out what was going on, the room was spinning, the voice were fading and then I heard the door open up again a girl scream at the guy who had pulled me in. He punched her and she fell on the ground. I could feel his hands all over me by now.

"Get your hands off her" that voice, I knew that voice, husky and sweet. But there was no sweetness this time. She was angry. Just like she had sounded with her mom's boyfriends. She was enraged.

She got up and tackled him. She got up again after the tackle and kicked him right in the balls. For a second I was pretty sure his eyes almost popped out. He screamed like it was the most excruciating pain he had ever experienced.

"I warned you! Why is it that you stupid, STUPID little boys never listen. You better get the fuck out before I call the cops and tell them how you drugged my friend, attacked us and almost raped her!"

"I didn't drugged her ,the little cunt did that on her own"

He was still on the ground and she kicked him again right where she had before, twice if not three times as hard as before

"I just hate that word, don't you? Just HATE it. And who do you think they're going to believe? You elbowed my other friend, punched me, I'm bleeding and you had a girl in the bathroom completely fucked. So option A) The three sweet, poor, little victims. Or option B) A pathetic little wanker who can seem to be able to get a "Cunt" even with drugs and alcohol? I don't know about you but I think I'll go with option A)! So get the fuck out, and if I ever see you again, you better prey that I don't get the sudden urge for a new red paint job on my car. GOT IT?"

I was pretty sure the guy was going to pee blood for weeks by the way he tried to run out of the bathroom but just couldn't seemed to barely even walk.

"Come on, let's go" she placed my arm around her shoulder to help me walk. Her voice was still upset but it had calmed down.

"What the fuck did she take?" she asked before stopping a cab.

"MDMA but she only had one and she's done it before and about a bottle of vodka maybe more"

"Right... well, she can't go home like this. And I'm pretty sure that with that black eye you're about to have you don't want to go home either, so let's go to my place."

"It's ok we can go t… "

But before Effie could finish Kim had already given her address to the taxi and we where off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the new reviews and to all of you that are following! :)**

**** Chapter 23 ****

"_Fucking hell, did I get hit by a bus last night or something? Where the fuck am I? I looked to my side and there was Effie sleeping. I scanned the room only to realize after a second that this was Kim's room. What the fuck happened last night? Fuck I go out to forget about my problems and I end up in the room of one of them, nice one Emily!"_

"Oh, fucking hell" I let out when set on the edge of the bed. Suddenly someone was standing in front of me with a tray.

"Here, drink this with the water before the coffee. It'll make you feel better."

Her voice was pretty doll when she said it. She was still in the clothes she had yesterday and looked like she hadn't slept.

"Thanks, what… what happened last night?"

"What do you think? You got trashed" she wasn't mad, but she wasn't happy either.

"Oh, and that's it?" Why was I here and not at Effie's then? It's not like Effie's mom would mine or care for that matter.

"Yeah, pretty much…" she yawned.

"wh… where did you sleep?" oh gosh I got trashed with Effie and she had to take care of us

She pointed to the chair she had, it was one of those big comfortable chairs, It still had a pillow and the blanket on it, but still, I'm sure It's not that comfortable to sleep in.

"I told Effie to stay here, to make sure you were ok."

She wasn't looking at me. She hadn't since I had woken up. I could tell she was trying to be cold. Maybe she thought it would make it easier for me.

"Oh my god, your face! What happened?"

she had a huge bruise on her cheek and her lip was a bit swollen and you could tell she had bleed.

"Guys don't like a tease, and when I drink well… I'm fine, nothing some ice can't fix"

She still wasn't looking at me. I felt Effie move for a second but she didn't wake up. I got up to look closer at Kim's bruises. She turned her face away.

"It's ok, I'm fine really…"

But I wanted her to look at me. I placed my hand on her chin and turned her face. Our eyes met for a second but she broke contact. For now I'll settle for that second. I softly touch the bruise and she pulled back trying to not show that it hurt her.

"It's not ok, look at this, your lip it's busted open and your cheek is blue for Christ sake, come on"

I took her hand and she looked at me confused.

"Kitchen, let's get something cold on it and clean that lip before it gets infected"

She was still sitting, her hand in mine, looking confused. So I just pulled her up and to the kitchen. I opened the freezer and took some frozen peas and ice out.

"Sit."

I wasn't asking. I was demanding. She did has she was told. I pressed slowly the peas on her cheek, she made a face.

"Don't move or it's going to hurt more, hold it, I need a napkin."

Once again she did has she was told and I started to look for a napkin. Aha there. I Placed one of the ice cube in it and a bit of water on the tip. I hold her chin up.

"Ok, tell me if I hurt you." She had ah look in her eyes, a "you couldn't even if you wanted to" look. It made me feel like shit.

"_Ok, concentrate", _first I ran a wet ice cube on it to help with the swollenness and the dry blood. But it became too cold for her, like I had expected so I gently started to whipped it off with the napkin, running it threw so that the ice in it would help. Jesus does lips, even all banged up I just wanted to kiss her. It gave her this edge that made her even more attractive.

"Why are you doing this? I mean take care of me? After…"

"Shh, don't talk, I might hurt you" I whispered

"I'd deserve it… I hurt you" she sounded crushed, I couldn't listen to this.

"You took care of me last night; I'm returning the favor ok? Let's just leave it at that"

"Effie took care of you; I just gave you guys a place to crash. You're too good, too sweet… I'm sorry I…

"_Oh god, oh god, oh no, just sh…_

"I slept with Naomi"

"_shit" _I couldn't control myself, it just came out, I didn't want to say it but.

"Oh, well, I guess I deserved that, after running away li…

"No, before, I mean the same day you…but before"

I couldn't stop it was like someone had taken control of me

She dropped the peas

"I'm so sorry… I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how and you ran and oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I'm just so confused I .. I …"

I was about to burst into tears, just looking at her; her face was blank with a faraway stare locked on.

"Oh… ok… Ehm… right… Well… there's food… you guys can shower… ehm

"Kim…" I didn't know what to say

"Grab what you guys want… from uh … the closet….

"KIM, say something or do something, please"

I was now crying couldn't hold the tears anymore. I knew how it felt to be crushed like that, I would never wish it upon the person I hated the most, and I had just done it to the sweetest person I have ever met, what kind of person was I? what was wrong with me?

"Towel… there's only one towel! … I have to get another towel…"

She just walked out the kitchen. I tried to follow her but she locked herself in her room. I could hear her say something to Effie but I couldn't understand, the only thing I got was Kim saying "tried to help me" maybe " Got punched" and finally "end of story." I heard what sounded like "Right, ok" from Effie and the door spread right open.

"Kim …"

"Don't, please just don't… you slept with your ex, I started something knowing I shouldn't, ended it and ran, let's just call it even…Effie's got the towel and my car keys since I didn't have any cash and you guys had to pay for the cab, and she didn't do anything, she'll take you home and I'll go pick it up later." the sound of her voice went right thru my spine. And she just walked pass me and closed herself in the room she uses as her dance studio. She blasted some music and I knew there was nothing I could do or say to make it better but to leave.


	24. Chapter 24

**OK this chapter is pretty weird and sucks a bit but I had to make something of that kind to continue for the new story I had in mind so bare with me!!! Next 2 chapter will be KIM POV and NAOMI POV : D**

***** Chapter 24 *****

"I can believe we're taking her car, it cost probably more than my parents have in their savings"

First time I had ever heard Effie making a comment of the sort. Either she was still fucked up or she was planning something. She pushed her hair behind her ear.

"What the fuck happened to YOUR face?" she had a black eye

"Oh, right, this guy punched Kim and when I went to pull him off he elbowed me"

"Oh, you saw that? …. wait … you… pull him off? Why? You don't even know her?"

"Well you could barely walk and I wasn't going to let you try so I did ok? Can we just let this go already, it's boring. Let's just go"

She opened the car door.

"We're not taking her car. Leave the keys."

I wasn't going to take her car. I can't even believe she even gave the keys to Effie anyone else would of just kicked us out. But then I guess it was to thank Effie or something.

"Euh, yes we are, I'm not walking home, and she said if we didn't it would make it worst, so get in"

She jumped in the car before I could say anything else. _"Fine" _

"Fuck it… I don't want to go home, my parents and Katie are seriously getting on my tits, and James with is little buddy Gordon just creep me out and he's always at the house now cause mom won't let James go to his, and college is out of the question today."

Seriously, my little brother needed immediate therapy. And that kid Gordon, well that one I think it's pretty much hopeless.

She laughed, she was in a awfully good mood this morning. Probably the MDMA. It was just weird.

"My house then. I need a shower"

"Tell me about it. I smell like a alcoholic hooker." As in vodka and cigarette and whatever the other scents are.

"That would be an insult to alcoholic's hookers"

Ok what the fuck was Effie was on and where could I get some.

"Since when are you funny? No wait… Since when do you say more than 2 words?"

"Since I'm not the one who fucked up for once. Plus those extra pills it took were good shit. They say the happy feeling can last for weeks. Sure hope so. Cause my mom is just so fucking depressing. And you're not too far behind"

"Thanks Ef, you just know how to make someone feel better don't you!"

I was annoyed. Even miss "I don't give a shit and I'm just so fucked up" was happy.

"Well, you fucked up, what can I say. maybe I could say more if I knew what happened…"

"It's complicated"

"_No it wasn't, I slept with my ex, I was confused, I didn't know what I wanted anymore. That was it."_

"Right…. Then I'll have the easy version. Let's start with you guys where fucking occasionally, cause well that's pretty obvious"

She said it like she already knew. But I knew she didn't

"Katie still hasn't noticed, so it can't be that obvious!"

Effie laughed. This was just too weird; I was just expecting to wake up any second now.

"Give Katie a mirror and set the school could on fire right when she starts to stare at it and she wouldn't notice." Ok she had a point

"It wasn't occasionally. It was everyday, for about 10 days, It was more than fucking; I really thought she was the one that was going to make me get over Naomi. I really did but then, like you said I fucked up."

"You fucked up by?" ok so she didn't know.

"Me and Naomi, we ehm, had a "flashback" and then I found out it was Kim's late dads birthday when she didn't show up for our picnic. And then I went to look for her at the train station, we talked, she told me all this thing about her dad and why she was here and she said she couldn't drag me into this and how I would never hurt consciously and ran and I wanted to tell her but I couldn't and then Naomi she, she met Robert when we were still together, he's one of the reason, apart from Naomi not being able to accept who she is, that we broke up. And she told me she wanted me back but I just couldn't, I don't know why, I love her, I do, but I love the idea of what I could have with Kim and the fact that she's not afraid and that she would never hurt me like Naomi did so I don't know where I am anymore and I ….

"JESUS EMILY, breath…." Fuck she scared me.

"Sorry it's just, I didn't have anyone to talk about it with and that's why I called you, to get trashed and forget about it."

"And that just ended in a riot, girl feels bad because she thinks she's terrible for breaking you're heart and gets herself punched to help you to then find out you're the one who broke hers before she even knew and…

"Hold on… punched to help me? I thought it was some guy that punched her because she teased him and… oh my god, that guy, the guy I was dancing with… he tried to do something didn't he?"

"Shit, damn stunt pills I knew I shouldn't mixed them with the other ones… fuck… You can say a word, seriously."

"What really happened last night?"

"How much do you remember?"

"Kim slapping some guy, stilling bottle number 2, and that guy sleazy guy dancing with me… and then it goes black"

"Right… well sleazy guy pulls you to go to the bathroom, I try to pull him off, but I get elbowed. I get up and run to the bathroom, Kim gets punched and falls on the floor, the guy's all over you, I shout something, he doesn't hear, when I'm about to try to pull him off again, Kim is already got up and tackles him. She gets up from the tackle and kicks him in the balls, twice. And then she gets a cab, takes us to her house because she says you couldn't go home in that state. You couldn't even walk she had to carry you to her bed and told me to sleep next to you to make sure you where fine. But she stayed up all night to make sure you where fine. But you can't say anything she made me promise. I never tell. Fuck I'm going to kill JJ those stupid pills he told me the whole honesty side effect was only if you took more than 3, fuck sake"

"Why?"

"How the fuck should I know? I'm not a chemist I don't know how that shit works…

"NO, why did she lie? Why didn't she want me to know?"

"I don't know, I was surprised to, I guess it was because with the whole fact that she ended it, she felt it would let you know that she loved you and it would give you hope, and then with the whole Naomi thing maybe she felt stupid and really didn't want you to know. But that's just my opinion, she didn't say, she just made me promise to say that I had gotten the bruise helping her. So please don't say a word"

"Love me?"

"Well I don't know if love it's a little early but she really cares about you, she did manage to tackle a 200 pound guy and she weights what? 100… That's like me trying to tackle Panda and Thomas together, she didn't even bothered to check if she was ok, and she was pissing blood. She just grabbed you and took us to her house, she stayed up all night when she could of just sleep, it's not like you were dying or anything, so that says something don't you think? Now the question is what are you going to do?"

Ok, I have to admit, Effie needs to take more of those stunt pills.

"I don't know, I don't know what I want anymore, I know I sound like a twat but I always thought it was going to be Naomi the only one. That we would always be together you know?"

"And she wants you back, what the problem?"  
"That she abandoned me, let me deal with all of it alone, she humiliated me, I had to back alone and her with a guy. And Kim, what about her? "

"The only thing I can tell you is, be glad that Kim and Naomi aren't best mates"

I had completely forgotten she had been in a similar situation.

We stayed silenced for the 2 min that where left before we got to her house, but it felt like so much longer. I wished she would have given me a better answer. But I don't think there was an answer. There was just a problem. And sooner or later I was going to have to make a decision.

**Told you!!! But I promise the next chapter will be good !!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Kim's POV**

****** Chapter 24 ******

She hadn't heard a sound but the music she had blasted on since she had locked the door to her studio. She was so angry, so angry at Emily for doing this to her. She had tried so hard for her. And yes she did end things between them. But she did it for Emily. Ever since she ran off that park, she couldn't get her of her mind. She was at the bar last night trying to forget, to forget the girl that for the first time since her dad died made her feel. She was feeling again. I kind of felt like like… I could only see black and white before but when she interred the room, the sound of her voice would paint the whole environment with vivid colors I had never seen before.

"_How can one little person like that, that you've met two weeks ago affect you so much?" _

I remembered the image of Emily in the kitchen, that innocent stare she had when I had been too aggressive. It had upset it me that I had treated her that way, and that she was letting herself not to upset me. And then our first tender, gentle and passionate time in my room. I didn't want to be aggressive with her. She wasn't just another one night stand. But apparently I was… a plural night stands technically. I was just there so she could get over her ex, literally. But why? Why trying to make me open up? Was it a little game to her? She had no right. Everything I told her at the park, she could of stopped me, say what she had done, but she just stand there, looking at me tearing my own heart apart, telling things I've never told anyone in my life. What the hell was wrong with these people…

"FUCK, AOUH, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUCK, IDIOT! FOCUS! SINCE WHEN DO YOU FUCKING TWIST YOUR ANCKLE ON A FUCKING PIQUE FUUUUUUUCK"

While screaming she took the first thing she could and threw it right at the mirror. Watching her own reflection get crushed and fall into pieces.

"Never again. I'm done"

She said it as if the reflection that had just faded into pieces was a part of her. A part of her she had finally gotten rid off. She needed some air, she needed her car, she was suffocating, and she needed to get out of Bristol for the night, just the night. Go somewhere she knew she wouldn't bump into someone familiar. And that could be a little city 10 min from Bristol for all she cared, as long as it had a bar.

****** Texting Effie and Kim *******

"You're home? Is she with you?"

"Home and no"

"Ok I'm coming for my car"

" Ok the address is ……………………"

"Right be there in 30min"

She just grabbed her phone and iPod and left.

****** Snap Bracelet – Powerspace ***** playing on her iPod the loudest possible**

What had started as a little jog to get to Effie's turned into what seemed like she was running for her life, she just ran, didn't noticed the people around her, she was the only one there, no one else mattered. She didn't even know the way, she didn't care, the wind on her face, the fact that nothing could happen to her, that no one could stop her made it all ok. She didn't want to stop and she didn't.

After about 40 min of really heavy running nonstop, her little body couldn't take it anymore, she was completely wore out. She bent and pressed her hand on her knee to take her breath which she had lost about 10 min ago. She looked around. And she started to laugh. Just laugh. She set on the grass of the entrance garden of the house she had ended in front of. The laugh had turned into tears. She didn't want to cry. But she couldn't help it. She had ran for 40 min, ran away from her problem and she ended in front of that house.

"Kim? Oh my god! Are you ok?"

My head buried in her knees crying, I didn't need to lift her head up to know who it was. It was her house, and that voice, that unique voice.

Emily knelt on her knees and wrapped her arms around me. But I pushed them away, but Emily didn't give up and after a few rough push, I did.

"I'm so sorry, I never , I don't know what happened." Her voice was crushed but I didn't say anything.

My head still in my knees

"Please say something, we need to talk about this. Please."

Emily could feel the tears coming. She didn't know she had hurt her that much. And she didn't deserve that. She placed her hands on each sides of Kim's face and lifted it up so there eyes could meet.

"Look at me….talk to me…. hit me, I don't know but do something please."

She was looking right into Emily's eyes, which made Emily shiver, the golden reflection where even flashier do to the tears. Kim lifted up an arm and Emily flitch thinking she was about to get hit, but Kim just wrapped her arms around her to bury her face in Emily's shoulder, to cry some more, to let it all out. Emily's shocked face turned back to her usual sweet and tender look.

"I don't know why I'm here, I just started to run and I ….

"Shh, it's ok… It's ok"

She closed her eyes and hold Kim closer. It seemed hours had passed but it couldn't have been more than 30 min. Kim had finally calmed down. She got up, brushed the grass of her legs and looked at Emily.

"I'm sorry about that… forgot to take my meds this morning I guess, I'd better go"

Emily was astonished. How could someone who had just been for the pas 30 min in her arms crying be so numb and emotionless a few second after. And why the fuck was she apologizing… she could feel the fury about to come out of her.

"STOP IT" Emily screamed

"What?" Kim was shocked

"STOP apologizing all the time, STOP blaming yourself for everything. For fuck sakes, I sure know how to chose them, don't I. One always makes excuses, never her fault and can't ever apologize or make up her mind until she's about to lose me. And the other one would apologize even if I pushed HER of a cliff and then blame it on herself somehow."

"Fuck you!" I could feel the rage coming out of me

"I am sick of people playing with me, not telling me what they really feel to protect me. Sick of being Emily the cute little puppy everyone wants to play with but when it comes to feelings I disappear and get kicked down over and over again. I'm sick of it."

"What the fuck do you want from me Emily? You're the one who went running back into your ex's bed not me…"

"I was confused, I'M CONFUSED, but if there's one thing I know it's that we have to talk about this."

"No, we don't" she was so cold, she turned away

"Yes we do, don't you dare turn your back on me, you hear me, don't you DARE walk away"

I could feel the anger in her voice; I knew that if I kept on walking that was it. IT would be over and I wouldn't have to deal with it. But I couldn't. I stopped.

"I want to know how you feel. I want to know… I need to know…" her voice had turned to its usual sweetness

"You want to know how I feel. Really? Well I don't know you tell me, I haven't felt a single emotion but sadness and maybe anger since my dad died. Everything I do is what I think my dad would want me to not what I actually want to do. My whole future is plan on a dead man's wish. And he couldn't even have the balls to tell me I had a sister somewhere, not even live a not mentioning her nothing. Everything I knew about him faded. How am I supposed to know if he hadn't hidden other things from us, what was real and what was a lie? My so called friends, the ones I grew up with, one by one, taking turns, stabbed me in the back repeatedly for no reason, but I took it, thinking they must have their reason. But when he died, all I had is a crushed mother and Ben, the only real friend I have that lives the other side of the continent. I have to constantly watch over my mom afraid that she might hurt herself or bring someone that will do it for her. Oh and my favorite, I met someone, she seemed perfect. She was sweet, genuine, smart, and loyal and she really seemed to care about me. I told her things I never told anyone before, even if it was when I was ending it with her so she wouldn't get hurt by my future actions it really meant something to me that I could tell her all that. And thanks to her for once I started to feel something else than sadness and anger"

Emily smiled but it shortly sank

"But that person just ended up crushing any hope I ever had to start feeling something again. Because now I really know you can't trust anyone. And I'm better off not feeling shit. She used me because she was confused, or she needed to get over her ex, but as soon as the option of going back with the ex was a possibility, she didn't even twice before jumping in to bed with her. But I should be used to it by now. Story of my life. Everything I ever cared about has been taken away from me. I'm even surprised I still have my legs and that I can still dance. But don't worry Emily, I'll be fine, like I said, I'm used to it, used too people stabbing me in the back or turning their back on me. So that's how I FUCKING feel. Satisfied?"

I hated myself for saying this, I hated to talk about how I felt, because I sounded like a little victim and it made sick to imagine myself like that. But god it felt good to say all those things, to scream, to have someone that actually listened.

She was crying, genuinely crying, she was hurt, really hurt. I felt knots in my heart. God she was so beautiful. I just wanted to press my lips against hers and forget everything. I had run away from her to. Even if she had done something first, I didn't know until after. Her eyes locked into mine, the tears crawling down her cheeks. The way she looked at me, like she wanted to take all my pain away, like she wanted to make it all go away.

"Oh fuck it!" I whispered and before she could say anything my lips crashed into her, my hand on her back lifting her up to me, the other one holding her face. I had never kissed someone like that before. So furiously, passionately, whit so much devotion, eagerness, rage, desire and ardor. Never had I experienced such an intense kiss, it felt like all the emotion you could ever feel in a lifetime where put into it. And I know all of mine and Emily's where. Wishing that when the kiss would break, they would all go away, apart from the good ones, and make everything right again. But neither of us would let go, probably because we knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Things never where. We knew that there was so many things we needed to clear up. And I knew I was never going to be the only one. But for now I would just take what I could. Because feeling was like a drug. A drug you could never get enough of. And I hadn't taken it for to long.

**Kim's headphones on her shoulders, her iPod still on, you could hear ***Again – Natasha Bedingfield"***** has they melted into each other's.

**I know I said I was going to do chapter 24 from Kim's POV and chapter 25 from Naomi's but I wouldn't want to cut the story now to go to Naomi's, I want something more interesting for Naomi than mopping around ahah.. So chapter 25 is going to be Kim again but don't worry one (or maybe more) of the next chapters will definitely be Naomi's and I promise there's going to be some action!!! : D**

**Keep the review coming :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Kim POV**

****** Chapter 26 ******

The kiss seemed to have lasted for an eternity. It felt like it lasted until every little feeling that was being felt was being transferred to each other. She couldn't remember who had pulled away but it didn't matter. They're forehead pressed together, breathing heavily, looking into each other's eyes with the fear of doing or saying something that would get them back to reality. To the sad reality where Emily wanted her heart to belong only to Kim and only Kim, and Kim knew it didn't and wasn't sure if it would ever only be hers. Kim broke eye contacted and looked down to her feet. It was raining. She hadn't noticed. She had a t-shirt a jogging shorts on and she could start feeling the cold invade her. She felt a hand on her chin and looked up.

"Let's go inside, at least stay until the rain stops, please..."

Her eyes were practically pleading, pleading for me to not put up a fight. And I didn't. I just nodded and followed her in. I had never been in her house before. I had dropped her off so many times. But the fact that Katie for no visible reasons had something against me we decided to keep it discrete. It was warm, filled with family pictures and colors and well what I imagine a non "top interior design, modern less is more, black and white" family house looked like. When we got to her room, I sat on her bed, I didn't need to ask which one it was, just looking at the two completely different sides of the room you could tell right away what was whose. She passed me a towel and some clothes and told me the bathroom was at the end of the hall. She had seen me naked under every light, so I really didn't care about being in my underwear in front of her. I just set up took my shirt of and as I did I could feel her eyes tracing my body. I pulled on the shirt she had handed me earlier. It was warm, and it smelled like her which made me relax. I proceeded with my shorts and again I could feel her eyes on me. I was now in warm clothes and there she was, wet and just glancing at me.

"You can't stay like this, you're going to get sick." I told her

"I don't really care"

"Well I do so can you please just put something dry on"

I don't really know why I was making a deal out of this but I just felt I wouldn't be able to talk properly with her in that state.

"Fine"

She took her shirt off staring right into my eyes, I never looked down, my eyes still locked in hers. When she was finally in some new clothes I felt we could talk, figure out what was going to happen. The thing is neither of us wanted to be the first to talk. Not wanting to be the one to screw it up. But fuck it I knew it was going to be me who was going to start sooner or later so.

"No taking it personal, no lies, no excuses, no "feeling bad for the other" everything that should be said needs to be put out, and no screaming. Deal?"

It made a lot more sense in my head

"What?" she was confused.

"We've seemed to have been doing the opposite of what I've just said and look at where we are so, I want us to talk, I want to figure out what kind of us there could be in the future. But for that we need rules. And mine would be, no taking it personal, no lies, no excuses, no "feeling bad for the other one" everything that should be said needs to be put out, and no screaming. Just lay it all out, even if it's horrible. Deal?"

I waited for her answer for a second that seemed hours.

"And no walking away." She said firmly.

"And no walking away, ok, Deal then?" I guess I couldn't take it personal…

"Deal, so how do we start, I mean…

"We can start with the easy part. Do you have any feelings for me? I don't care if you have some for someone else to ok? I just need to know if you have feelings for me or I was just a distraction"

"You know you weren't just a distraction and yes I do, I really do. Do you?"

I could tell she really meant it, and the look in her eyes when she waited for my answer made her statement even more believable.

"You know I do. Do you still love her?" I knew she did but I needed to hear it from her

"Yes I do, but, she was the first person outside family I ever loved and I believe that, your first, there special you know, so you'll always love them in some way, and she's still a part of my life."

She didn't look at me when she said it. She just looked at her hands that where nervously twirling together.

"Ok, that's fair… I ***Emily cuts Kim***

"Do you regret ending this? Leaving me like this?"

It was like she had waited years to ask when she said it.

"I regret not giving you the option to decide if you wanted to be with knowing that I was going to become a wreck, and I regret running not letting you a chance to say something, but I don't regret the reason why I did it. It was going to be a nightmare for you Emily; I was going to be a nightmare. And I cared too much about you to dragged you in you understand?"

She nodded, an as she was about to say something I couldn't help myself but to ask

"Do you still want her? I mean are you together now? What are we?"

I felt a knot in my stomach, I wanted her to tell me "no, I want you" but I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"We're not together, she wants to, but I don't know what I want anymore, I thought I wanted you, and then Naomi … and when we… It felt right but then it didn't and then it did, and I thought I knew, I thought I was sure, but know I just can't decide if… please don't ask me to chose, I don't know I wish I did but…

I could feel the nerves take over her and she looked like she was about to cry again.

"Shh, shh, shh Emily, Emily calm down ok?....I'm not asking you to decide anything, and I am certainly not asking you to chose, it's not my place and I don't have the right to. I'm just, I'd just, I'd like you to give me a chance. You don't have to make a choice now, there's other options…

"If I give you a chance I am making a choice, I making the choice to be with you and not Naomi"

"_No lies, no taking it personal"_ Emily thought to herself

"I never said you couldn't be with Naomi, I asked you to give me a chance, we could "date", nothing official, go out, or I don't know…. and if you want to give Naomi a chance as well, then I guess I'll have to fight for you. But I'm not walking away knowing that I could have had a chance, I don't care what happened before, I'm sorry for what I did and I want to start again with everything on the line. I'm sick of feeling sorry for myself and sick of feeling miserable and not take any risk to feel better out of fear to get worst. But if I don't do anything about it, it will get worst. So I might as well take a fucking risk for once and have 50% chance at least.

So here it goes: I know I really like you, I know you still love her but I know you have feelings for me, you know I might become a wreck and that I really want to try this with you and If it means competing for you with Naomi, so be it. And the most important part is, when the day you've made your decision comes, whatever you decide, I'll respect that, and there won't be any hard feelings. And that's a promise. Wetter it's me or her. Wetter I'll become just a friend or more. I promise I'll stay the same."

And I meant it.

God it felt good to leave it all out. It felt like taking of a 300 pound bag I had been carrying for way to long. So what if she said no. At least I know I tried, and if she said yes, well Naomi better step it up because If the one thing in my life I've never lost at, it was a competition, and I wasn't about to start when I finally wanted something, when finally after all this time I wanted something more than anything, I wanted Emily Fitch and losing wasn't an option.

My phone rang… I ignored the call….Emily still hadn't answered….She looked confused but relieved but at the same time worried, I couldn't read her… My phone rang again…the tension was killing me; I just had to do something, so I picked up.

"What?" I blurred out

"What? What the fuck? I got worried! You was supposed to come get your car like 2 hours ago where the fuck are you? "

"Shit Effie I forgot, I'm on my way be there in 10"

I was glad she had given me a way out of this awkward situation, Emily obviously needed to think about it, which kind of hurt since I was basically telling her she had green light to be with someone else until she could decide. I know you must think I'm crazy, the girl slept with her ex, and you're asking her for another chance and giving her the green light to do it again. But doesn't everyone say that love is a crazy thing anyway? And what other choice do I have? How can I ask her to chose now between the first person she ever loved and me, the new girl? This was the best chance I had to prove her I wanted her more than Naomi did. To prove to her that not only I would never hurt her again but that I was willing to get hurt so she wouldn't.

"I've got to go but ….Think about it ok?" I said shyly giving her a small kiss.

As I walked out of her house, I felt my phone vibrate. I grabbed it before it would make any sound and looked at the screen.

**1 new message **I pressed open

**Emily F: **

_How does Monday sound? We could have that picnic… : )_

My heart jumped, I turn to look at her window and there she was, looking like herself again maybe with slightly puffier eyes which actually kind of looked adorable. "Sounds great" I didn't let the sound out, I just moved my lips, she understood and smiled. I turned around to make my way to Effie's only to look back one last time at the beautiful red head who had just made me feel like the best I've ever felt with a simple text.

I read it over and over and over again on my way to Effie's house and I was meters away when I finally took my eyes of the screen and I couldn't help but to drop my phone in shock.

"YOU? What are you doing here?"

This can't be happening.

**So that was a pretty long chapter to write. Next chapter NAOMI'S point a view, to leave you guys with this little cliff hanger :D ahaha after writing so much good (Kim how can she not be exhausted, to good for her own good) I felt like doing something evil : D but I'm still doing the Naomi POV so I'm not ****that**** evil ahah**

**Thanks for all the review!!! And keep them coming!!! They really push me to write more quickly.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Naomi POV!!!!**

**It's a little long but it's the chapter from her POV and so I put it all out there and tried to make it short at the same time! Hope you like it!**

****** Chapter 27 ******

How could I let this happen? How did I end up like all these people I despised, the kind of people that care enough about what other people think to let it affect their judgment on what's was best for them. And there was no question about it. Emily was what was best for me. Emily was better than what was best for me. I didn't deserve her. And she was starting to realize it. How could I ever doubt for even a second? How could I ever doubt that it always has been her and only her? How could I let myself think I could like eeerh just thinking about his name, his hand on my body, his voice, it just made me sick to my stomach. I wanted to believe so hard I was too stupid to realize what I was doing. I was hurting the only person that ever mattered to me. I remember the first day back at college, when I first saw her in the hall; she seemed fine, walking along side Katie, hugging her books, nodding and laughing. She didn't seem to care about the people around her talking, whispering and glancing. She was just being Emily, the same person she's always been, only a bit more confident, a lot more social and outgoing and proud to finally be herself, proud to not be hiding who she was anymore. But as her eyes met mine, she smiled, yes she looked ok, actually she looked amazing but I knew her better than anyone, perhaps even better than Katie, and I knew behind that smile she was hurt and maybe a bit afraid. But I didn't do or say a thing. I just smiled and pretended like everything was the way it was supposed to. But it wasn't and as much as I tried to fight it I knew it wasn't and it was killing me.

And then, she showed up, standing in all her fucking glory. Little miss perfect. I thought it was just me but after looking around I realized it wasn't. Every eye in the room was glued to her. There was something about her that just made you want to look. I immediately thought of Emily and turned to her. And that's when I started to feel that fire in me, and not the good kind, the raging one. Her eyes were more than glued to the girl; they were tracing every single line of her body. The girl seemed to be annoyed but used to the looks but when her eyes met Emily's I felt I was about to get up and throw my chair at her. She winked, she smiled and winked at her, at my Emily. I took a deep breath and just thought it was my imagination and that there was no way that girl was gay. She took the only empty sit which happened to be next to Emily.

The whole 3 hours I observed as she smiled, winked, passed her notes. 3 hours of torture watching her working her "magic" on Emily and the worst is it seemed to be working; Emily hadn't turned once to look at me, not once. I was losing her. She wasn't mine anymore but I was really losing her this time. Someone had showed up and was going to take her away from me. I knew it would happen, I mean, it's Emily for god sakes, she's perfect. I just thought it would have happened after I moved on. If that was even possible. But finally cook for once seem to be useful at something, at conforming my early statement as I heard her taking on cooks offer to show her how he was with he's hands or whatever. I knew there was no way that girl was gay, she was just a tease. But then, I got that phone call, that visit, the talk. The talk about how the girl I still loved in the way she secretly wish I did had almost shagged the new girl in her car. The talk about how amazing she was, and how good it felt and how she couldn't keep her off her mind. I had to listen to all of it, with a smile on my face pretending to be happy for her when I was internally about to explode. For days I had to listen to Emily on the phone about how great she was in bed and how she had done this and that. It was torture. I couldn't stand it anymore. Then the lake. That was just tip of the iceberg. Yes finally I had Emily to myself, finally we were having real face to face interaction, blowbacks, laughing, the occasional teasing here and there, but not once, not once she tried to kiss me. She always used to. Bloody hell the previous time I was already with Robert and we had ended up shirtless, her on top of me, kissing, touching, before she had mentioned it wasn't a good idea with Robert and us being friend, I had agreed when secretly I just wanted to rip the rest of her clothes off and make love to her like the first time we had, here, were it all started. But that time she never made a move. And that's when I knew. That's when I knew I was really going to lose her if I didn't do something. At college Kim didn't show, hadn't contacted Emily all weekend. I tried to pretend I was worried for her, when all I could think was that this was my chance. And then, just like I was sent a sign, the perfect moment, the perfect moment to make my move. Gosh I had missed those lip so much, I miss them so much, I missed her touch, her voice, her laugh,

I have to do something, I know she asked for time but I have to let her know I'm not giving up on her this time. I grabbed my bag and my phone and started to peddle to her house, peddle like my life depended on it. I needed to hear her voice, I needed it to ear it now.

I was only a second away when I saw her come out. What was she doing here? She looked up to the window and mumbled something to then walk away. That was it! I wasn't going to let that little… take Emily from me; I just wasn't going to take it. I rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal the red head I needed so bad.

"What are you doing here Naomi?" she looked confused

"I needed to talk to you, what was she doing here?" I couldn't help it, I had to ask

"It's none of your business Nai"

"You're right it's not, I just I needed, I needed to hear your voice" I hated to feel vulnerable

"You could have called; it would have saved you the ride under the rain"

She tried to come out cold but she couldn't help but to smile.

"I know but then I wouldn't have gotten to see that smile." I smiled back. We stayed silent for a moment.

"Are you going to let me in or what? It's freezing!"

"Naomi…I thought I told you I needed time" she seemed confuse, which was pretty normal these days for her

"I just need to talk to you, just talk." I wasn't asking, I was practically begging.

"Alright, let me get you a towel and I'll make some tea"

"Thank you"

I wasn't sure what I was going to say but she wasn't mad at me so, that along made the bike ride worth it. The little smile she couldn't contain had made it worth it. After drying up and taking a sip of my tea I decided to just say what I really felt for one.

"Just listen and don't interrupt me please…this, this is hard for me and I'm afraid that if something stops me in the middle I won't be able to finish so please just listen"

Emily nodded.

"I miss you, I've missed you ever since… ever since I made the stupid mistake to even doubt for a second that you're all I want, all I need, and the only one I love. I know you asked me for time, but I just wanted you to know that and that no matter how long it takes I'll wait. I don't want to be without you Ems, just imagining the possibility of never being able to kiss you again is unbearable. The thought of you with her, it was torture, when you came to my house to tell me about that night in the car with her, I don't know how I made it thru without breaking something, all those call I would just pull the phone of my ear and agree to everything because I couldn't stand it, and the lake, I thought you would, you would try something, like always, but you didn't and I realized then that I was really losing you, and how stupid I had been to let my fear of what people would think jeopardized the best thing that ever happened to me. And that's you Emily. You're the best thing that's ever happen to me. I'm so sorry. I won't hurt you anymore I promise.I can't stand the minutes I'm not you, I can stand the fact that I can't kiss you every time I see you and hold your hand and tell everyone how much I love you. So, I'll wait for you. I love you Emily Fitch, and I'll wait for as long as it takes."

Emily couldn't believe what was happening. And you could tell by the look on her face.

"Nao mi, I love you to … but …"

My heart stop to the sound of "but"

"But you're with Kim now?"

"No, well, I don't know, we're dating I guess, she said that if I couldn't decide then to go out, nothing official, until I could finally decide"

"So you're taking a chance on her? You're giving it a try again with her?"

"Yes, I guess, I like her, and she really proved me she deserved one."

"And what about me?"

I felt crushed, I didn't want to sound angry but I was. Why her and not me?

"What about you Naomi?"

"I want you back"

"Yeah, well so does Kim, so what are you going to do about it?"

Emily tried to be cold; she needed to see Naomi's anger, needed to see that Naomi was going to fight for her.

"I'm not ready to chose, I don't know what I want anymore Naomi, and it's mainly your fault, if you hadn't… if you hadn't been so selfish we would still be together now…

"I know" my eyes where looking into my tea mug, I knew it was all my fault but hearing her say it hurt even more. I was holding the tears, holding them because I had no right to cry when I had done all this.

"And now I really like this girl, I know she'd be good for me but then there's you and I love you but you keep fucking me up and it's not right."

"I know and I'm so sorry and I won't, I won't hurt you anymore, please Emily"

"I am not going to make a choice, not now, but I will give you a chance."

"Oh god, thank you Ems" I leaned to kiss her and she kissed back

"But here how it's going to be, take it or leave it, I will be seeing Kim to, and you will respect that, if we're in a public place the 3 no kissing, no asking what I did with Kim unless I want to tell you, no comparison, no jealousy, and if she asked me to hang out first, unless it's something really important like a funeral, I will go out with her and you'll wait for your turn. Its sounds terrible, but believe me it's not easy for me either; I wish I could just chose but I can't, not yet. You brought this on yourself Naomi, now the question is will you fight for me?"

Every time she said "Kim" my heart twisted. But this was it. There was no option. Either I accepted and I fought for her hard like I had plan on doing anyway, or I said no and I'd lose her to errrh Kim. Her voice was determine and I knew there was no negotiations.

"Yes, I will, like my life depended on it." I leaned in for a kiss and right before her lips met mine

"It's a good thing there's only two of us and we're not in public now, because I really want to….

Emily pressed her lips on mine before I could finish. I had missed her so much, missed this, her lips, her touch, her smile, her eyes, every little part of her I knew. I never shared anything in my life. And right now I was sharing Emily with someone else. That made me want to scream, rage and break stuff, but it wouldn't do any good. Plus Emily loved me. We belong together. I'm not planning on sharing her for long so Kim, you better savors every second you get because I'm getting her back. Emily Fitch had my heart and I will soon have hers.

**Looks like Emily's luck as turn, from having no one, to someone, then to no one again and finally to both the one she wants :) Will she be able to choose? Who will it be? Who is the mysterious person Kim ran into? So many questions!!!! Ahahah**

**Can't wait for your reviews !**


	28. Chapter 28

Kim POV

****** Chapter 28 ******

"YOU? What are YOU doing here?"

This can't be happening.

"Don't, don't pretend you didn't see me, DON'T YOU DARE, DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME"

Kim reached for the arm of the person that was desperately trying to ignore her. And pulled on it so they could face.

"TWO YEARS, TWO YEARS I'VE BEEN WONDERING, LOOKING, TEARING MYSELF APART TO UNDERSTAND! TWO YEARS I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU AND YOU NEVER EVEN SAID YOUR NAME! LOOK AT ME"

I had never lost control like this before. There I was in the middle of the street screaming at a women I had only met twice.

"LOOK AT ME!" I was infuriating.

"I CAN'T OK…..I CAN'T, JUST LIKE I CAN'T LOOK INTO MY DAUGHTERS EYES WITHOUT SEEING HIM"

she burst into tears

"Mom? What's going on?"

I turn to look at the person I had been looking for for the past 2 years standing at the front door.

"Mom?"

Her? She was my sister? My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. All that time, she was right there. How could I not see it? I always felt Goosebumps when I looked at her but I thought it was because she was broken and her eyes screamed it. But that wasn't it. That was because I was looking right into a part of my dad, a part of myself. And every time we talked, I had that weird feeling of déjà vu, but it made sense now. She was just like my dad. A mini blue eyed girl version of my dad. There was no doubt that it was her.

"Elizabeth get back in the house, it's nothing, she was just leaving"

"Why the fuck would she be leaving? I haven't given her her keys back. What the fuck is going on?"

"Are you going to tell her or should I?"

"Tell me about what? Can somebody tell me what the fuck you're talking about? How do you know each other's?" She was starting to get pissed.

"Effie, I… I ….I wanted to tell you, I did, and when Tony had the accident….. When they did the exams and you weren't compatible to help him……. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't, you were to crushed about not being able to help, and, then your dad found out …. And you started to go out of control because of the separation we decided not to tell you because we were afraid you would think you were the cause, and you're not, me and your dad ….. It's not been working for years now, the cheating , the liing….

"Compatible? The cause? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? " she was hysterical

"You'… you're dad… he's….. he's not your dad… I mean he is, he always will be but, not biologically. Her dad is…. ***Anthea pointing at Kim *** ….was."

"What" she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"You knew about this?"

"No, I mean I knew I had a sister, but I didn't know it was you, I didn't even know you're moms name, I've been looking for her for 2 years. And today, coming to look for my car. There she was coming out of her car. I didn't know it was you Effie, I really didn't know."

"Nobody knew, no. Just me, and your dad found out by mistake, but James didn't know, he never did."

"What?" I was in shock.

My dad didn't know? He never knew? Two years hating him for not telling us and he actually never even knew.

"Wait… why did you say is… and then was?" she looked I both of us and I just looked to the grown

"No….No…no…. He died? He's ….he's dead? I have a dad I've never met and I am never going to?"

Her eyes started to get watery for the first time. I had forgotten that the only person I had told about my dad was Emily. The rest I just never said anything. Which could leave a lot of option. Divorce, live in another country, workaholic. Effie didn't know. I never really talked with her. So she didn't know a thing about me, much less that my dad had died.

"Effie please, I'm …

Effie just turned and started to run. All I could think of is to run after her. Her mother just stayed there. Frozen.

"_Shit, what have I done. I could of walked away and talk to her after. But I just had to get my answer right away. And now I had crushed someone else in the process. Fuck."_

I didn't know where she was running to but I knew she would get tired before I did, so I just kept on going. But wasn't running after her anymore. I was running with her. I didn't want to stop her. I just wanted to be there when she did. So she wouldn't have to go thru this alone like I did.

**Ok so dra-ma. But don't tell me you don't like the idea. With these two paired up, no one will ever need to say a word and they'll still always know exactly what's going on. With Kim's sweetness, Effie's master in the art of manipulation, they're beauty and that stare no one can resist, what ****can't ****they conquer? The question is, Will Effie accept Kim as the sister she never knew about? Or will she sees her as the one who got all her real father's attention?**

**Next Chapter is Emily, just so I can let Effie run a little bit more (not that she need it! That girl stops eating for a day and she disappears.) ahaha plus I'm sure you're all wondering what's going thru Emily's mind right now**

**Don't forget you're review on the way out :D**


	29. Chapter 29

****** Chapter 29 ******

I thought Kim had made it easy for me to finally decide. When she pressed her lips against mine, tenderly, before leaving, I really felt something. I don't know if it was because she had laid her heart out on the line, risk the possibility to get hurt just to get a chance. A chance to be with me. Or just because she looked so damn adorable when she asked me to think about it. But then, seconds later, Naomi was in my kitchen poring her heart out. Ready to fight for me as well. And here I was, kissing her, having all this feeling rushing thru me.

Neither of them was going to force me to choose. They were just going to fight until I did. The thing is, I wish they would make the choice for me. I wish one of them wouldn't fight for me, so I wouldn't be left with this terrible dilemma. Kim or Naomi? Naomi or Kim?

Me and Naomi, we were meant to be. I knew that. But the question was for how long? I know it sounds skeptical but how many couple do you know that were meant to be and lasted for the long run. Not that many uh? Didn't think so! I think it's mainly because people seem to automatically associate the term meant to be with perfect. And the truth is, it's not. Yes it's amazing. But you get some many expectation just because you're supposedly "meant to be" that you end up discouraged every single time something goes wrong. And you let yourself get hurt over and over again thinking, "It's ok, it's ok because it's meant to be". And that already happened before, so I couldn't help to wonder if Naomi and I were one of the few lucky one that were going to make it? I really hope we were. She was going to have to show me somehow that we were.

I love her so much, her smile, her eyes, that smirk she always makes, gosh she's beautiful, and I love the way she always act tough in front of everyone but is the kindest, selfless and most attentive person when I'm around, it makes me feel special. But I was sick of her making me feel like we were finally together and then push me away because she was too afraid to be herself. If she really wanted me back she was going to have to prove me she was never going to hurt me like that again.

And Kim, I'm really falling for her, what's not to like, she's breath taking, smart, caring and the sweetest person you'll ever meet, sometimes even to sweet for her own good. But I had seen another side of her. The broken side. Not the side where she missed her father. But the side where she hated him for making her feel like everything she ever did needed to be based on his principal in order for him to love her. A side with so much hate inside, hate that had build up after some many people over abuse of her sweetness. And when finally I had managed to make her say how she really felt and she had let it all out. A fighter had immerged; she wasn't going to take it anymore. She was done with always doing the right thing, always doing everything to please everyone but herself. Always hurting herself to make others happy. But that was it! She was going to take what she wanted for once. The question is was she going to be the same person? Or was that going to drastically change her? And more importantly was I going to end up being one of these people that abused of her sweetness? Because as much as a she was done with getting hurt to make others happy, she had just done it again. She hadn't walked away, she had chosen to stay knowing about the chance of getting hurt, knowing about the chance of me choosing Naomi over her.

So Kim or Naomi? Naomi or Kim?

"Are you ok?" I had completely spaced into my thought.

"Yeah" I said still a bit out of it

"You sure? Because you don't seem to be kissing back properly" she smirked

"Are you saying I don't kiss proper?" I raised my eyebrows.

Fuck it… I had time to think about it later. I didn't have to make a choice right now. And that had been made clear to both of them. So I guess I'll just have to see who will fight harder. And most importantly let my heart be the judge, because my head right now was all over the place.

"Well I don't know; tell you what, 2 out of 3?" her lips were curled up to the side

"Pfff, I'm the best kisser you ever had, you're just saying that to get me to kiss you again."

I smiled. I like this. I missed this. The loving teasing between us.

"Like I need to do that, you know you want to kiss me, you always want to kiss me."

"Oh really" I placed my hand on her cup of tea and leaned in to stop inches away from her lips

"Would you like some more?" and smile

"Yes please"

"Chamomile or Earl grey?"

"What?"

I pulled slightly the cup in her hand, never taking distance from her lips, holding still.

"Tea Naomi, would you like some more tea?" I said playfully.

She laughed and gripped my shirt to pull me in another kiss. I lost balanced and fell on her lap. And this time I was kissing back properly. But I felt like playing around a bit more.

"I'll take that for as a yes" I smiled, pulled the cup out of her hands and got up to put some water to boil.

I was putting the water to heat when I felt her hands wrap themselves around my stomach, slowly making their way under my shirt to caress my bare skin. Her lips now pressed on my neck. I turned around to face her. Her hands still wrapped around me, only now on my back, gently stroking up and down. I gently placed my hand on her face and kiss her again. She pulled me closer to her and moved me towards the table. Lifted me so I would be sitting on it. My legs now wrapped around her back.

"Jesus, Get a room for fuck sakes"

I nearly fell off the table when Naomi pulled away.

"For fuck sakes Katie I thought you were mom and last time I recall I have a room, and I would use it if you weren't always in it with Cook"

"Yeah, well stop getting on my tits about it and just be glad I'm not mum…"

"Talking about the devil" Naomi said nodding toward Katie. For a second I thought she was talking about my mom but then.

"Ladies, oh… don't tell me you stopped because of me! I don't mind watching"

Definitely not mom that's for sure.

"Fuck off Cook" We all said in a chorus.

"Wow, Ladies, too much love, let the cookie breath a little" he laughed to then look at Naomi.

"So back to munching eh?" he raised he's eyebrows and winked.

She rolled her eyes and reached for my arm to pull me out of the room, but I pulled away. And looked at her, throwing her a "We haven't even started yet and you're already running, way to prove me you're going to fight" look. Everything she had just said to me. She could prove she meant it. Right here, right now……..Nothing….. I rolled my eyes and has I was about to walk out…

"Yes back to munching, and not going back to crunching, got a problem with that Cook?"

Even Katie couldn't hide the shock in her face.

"Not at all babe, but if you change your mind the cookie monster will gladly be the one to welcome you back to the wo… *** Katie slap cook in the back of the head*** OIH! "

"Why the fuck are you wasting your time talking to this loser when you should be fucking me by now."

She pulled him out of a kitchen up to the bedroom tossing one last death look at Naomi.

"So … you getting any… muff ?" curling my lip to the side.

**Not a big fan of the word "muff" and or whole phrase but I just finished watching Pandora's episode ( I've watched it so many times ahah) and I just loved that part between Naomily, and the creepy neighbor just makes it even funnier. So I had to make a little tribute to it or something. And well it's Naomi's word not mine! Ahaha plus it sounded perfect for the situation don't you think? :D How long will Emily be able to be with both without losing her mind? How will Kim and Naomi react around each others? How will it take for Emily to make her choice?**

**Should I start taking bets? XD**

**Next chapter will be Kim's point of view. I Think Effie must be in desperate need to stop for a fag by now. Haha and the next will be Naomi's who finally decided to step it up. :D**

**Don't forget your review on the way out ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Kim's POV**

****** Chapter 30 ******

Ok, so I've got to admit I had underestimated Effie. I had been running behind her for what seemed forever. We were now in some park I had never seen before. _"Shit"_ I could feel a pain in my lung. I can usually run for miles, but with everything that was going thru my mind I hadn't control my breathing. I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to go for. But then to my luck, Effie stopped. She stopped right in front of a pond. I couldn't help to wonder how I hadn't been here before; after all those long jog exploring Bristol, I had yet to come here. The water was deep blue, the grass was greener than anywhere else and there was a dock in the middle of the pond. It was gorgeous. Her hands moved as if she was about to take her shirt off. **"Please don't start swimming to the dock please" **was all I could think. As beautiful as the water looked, it also looked like it was freezing. But then

"FUCK!"

Has I understood what she was actually doing I reached into my shorts pocket and walked to her side to offer her a cigarette. She looked at me and grabbed it. I pulled one for myself and as I started to light hers I stated

"I would offer you something stronger but that would be in my car, and I'm not sure I quite ready to jog all the way back yet" and gave her a sympathetic smile.

She looked at me and collapsed, falling down to her knees to scream, scream louder than I could ever imagine such a tiny little person like her could. When she was finally out of breath she crumble into tears. All I could think of doing was to sit next to her and wrap my arms around her and wait until she let it all out. She placed her head in my neck and just cried. We stayed silent. If there was something I knew it's that there was nothing I could say that would make her feel better, so I just held on to her as she cried, one hand strolling thru her hair. We just stayed like that for a while. Ultimately Effie straighten up, placing her arms around her knees, inhaled and wiped the remaining tears of her face. I looked at her with and understanding look. And offered her another cigarette, she reached for it and smiled kindly. She took the first drag like it was her only source of air to then exhale soothingly.

"So, sister uh?" she stated and then snuffled still a bit stunned

"Yeah, I guess uh" we were both looking at the water.

"So…Was he one of these lovy dovy dads who would give you piggy back rides and take you to the zoo and shit?" she said impartially

I sighed with a smile

"Nope, never been to the zoo…… I went to the aquarium once, but that was with my nanny so."

And just took another drag of my cigarette.

"What was he like then?" she said it like my response could be the answer to why she was so fucked up.

"Cold….Emotionless… Kind of like he always had a poker face on or something… Kind of like you…

"Thanks…" she said indifferently

"Kind of like that yeah..." I said mockingly, trying to break the ice a little.

"…. he was a good person though, always helping the less fortunate, his friends, making sure we had everything we needed and the whole tralala. But he was a workaholic who always made you feel like you had to work for his love. And he was kind of a condescending asshole sometimes but he managed to be one and keep his free spirited ways. But for some reason, even though he was like that people always went over board to get his approval, like me. Everything I've done in my life was to feel something more than an empty stare from him, to feel like he was proud of me."

"Oh" she was still looking at the water

"I loved him very much nonetheless, he was the only person who told me things the way they where, not caring about hurting my feelings because he knew it would make me stronger, but when he died, I felt like my world had disintegrated, like everything I had done had been useless you know… All I wanted was to see him happy, see him happy and be the reason for it even if it meant being miserable. He had that power over people. The only time I saw him show some kind of emotion was the time he saw my first recital but it was never the same as when he…." I just stopped talking just vacantly at the water still.

"when he?" she shrivel her eyebrows.

"When he talked about his summers, here in Bristol, with the only true friends he ever had, and well…. Ehm I guess your mom… She was the love of his life you know? I mean he loved my mom, I know he did, but never the way he had loved your mom. Every time he talked about her it was like his eyes would light up. But then you could see so much regret, remorse and grieve…. He never forgot himself for not looking for her after she left. I always felt bad about asking him to tell me his summer stories, but it was the only way I could see that he wasn't lifeless. He wasn't a good dad, plus it's just DNA really, you still have a dad. Actually, you didn't miss out on much, But like I said he was a good person. A good person who happened to never recover from losing the love of his life."

"My mom seems to have that power over people, the power to fuck them up. Sounds like they would have made a great couple if she hadn't left."

I just laughed, and she followed. And for some reason we just started to laugh hysterically. I didn't know why, I'm not sure she did either but it didn't matter because it felt good. After a while we caught our breaths and stretched out on the grass.

"So Emily uh?" she said with reservation

"Yeah, Emily" I said pensively "Uh.."

"So you're gay…"

"Uhm… More like not into labels I guess"

still lost in my thoughts

"Right, there's a word for it, its call being bi… just so you know"

she said patronizingly with a smile

"Oh so you're going to be the funny one… Good to know! I'm terrible at making jokes. But again… it seems to run in the family."

I smiled and laugh nervously thinking it might be a little early for runs in the family jokes but she just laughed with me.

"It's not going to be easy you know?" she said concerned

"And there I was, thinking we're doing pretty well" I said teasing her

"No, I don't mean this"….

I looked at her confused

"I mean with Emily, it's not going to be easy… She clearly has feeling for you but….Naomi…she still loves her"

"I know" I said a bit frightened

"So… "

"I don't know, I'll guess I'll have to prove to her that I want her more, I want her happy no matter what the outcome is for me. Prove to her that I'm the one for her."

"Ok… So How, I mean what are you going to do to show her?"

"Well right this moment nothing because there's nothing much I can do and beside I plan on getting you as monumentally fucked up as me. I'm sure tomorrow I'll think of something, 3 hours of Kieran gives you a lot of time to think, or sleep in case of a massive hang over which will probably our case."

"I don't want to go home"

"Ehm, unless getting monumentally trashed means going home to you I'm not sure you heard me correctly, and if you're talking about afterwards, you don't have to you can stay at my house as long as you want, the only thing is my mom doesn't know and I think it would be better to keep it like that, at least for now, not that she's ever home anyway but just to let you know"

"Alright then, lead the way" and we were off.

I was relieved things had gone so smoothly, I had expected a few punches or screams at least. But she seemed to have consumed it alright. I liked Effie, she didn't judge, she was a genuine person, and she didn't care who or what you were as long as you were proper. We were fairly alike actually and I found some kind of comfort in that. And yeah having a half sister you never knew about was weird, two years knowing about it and it was still hard to swallow, but I was somewhat relieve that it was someone like Effie. I could truly see a bond, a bond that could turn into something authentic and solid the future. And I think she felt the same way.

**Aw looks like Kim isn't alone anymore, and neither is Effie. **

**Is this night of getting monumentally trashed a celebration of their new found bond? **

**Or a night to drink all their problems away?**

**Or maybe both?**

**Will Effie help Kim to get Emily's heart?**

**Or just be there for her hoping for the best?**

**Stay tuned, more after the commercial ;) ahah just kidding next chapter Naomi's point of view.**

**Don't forget you review on the way out ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Naomi POV's**

****** Chapter 31 ******

After me stepping up to Cook, and taking Emily up on her indecent yet irresistible proposal needless to say we had made it to my house rather quick. Our clothes came off even quicker, and it didn't take long for us to melt into each other, letting our passion merge together. And now here I was, tracing random shapes on her abdomen as she tried to talk her way out of going out clubbing with Katie.

"Alright, Alright, but Naomi is coming" and she hang up to let a groan.

I looked up and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I promised her a week ago, and you know how she gets. But I promise we'll have fun ok? Plus I don't even need to go home to get change, you still have that top I left here the last time we went clubbing, I'll just shower and wear that, please come, please?"

Jesus how could I stay mad at her for more than a second with those puppy eyes and that adorable pleading smile of hers.

"Alright, but you'll have to make it up to me after" I grinned and leaned for to press my lips against hers

"Well I was planning on doing that in the shower, but if you prefer after I guess I'll wait"

she crossed her arms and looked to at the ceiling

I curled up my lip trying to suppress a smirk as I looked at her, I started to slowly trace my hand from her stomach to her hip, then from her hip to her thigh…. Waiting for a reaction but she wasn't going down that easily, I raised my eyebrows at her as I let my hand make her way to her inner thigh still nothing…

"Nothing eh?" I said playfully… still nothing…. "Alright then, I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice" finally getting a reaction as she look at me confused. I set on top of her and just started to tickle her. She jolted, and try to reach for my hand as she laughed

"Naomi, no, stop, no, it tickles, stop" as she laughed, she finally caught my hand and she rolled me over to trade places with me, positioning my hands on top of my head.

"Naomi Campbell, I never took you for a cheater!" her lips now inches away from mine, as I tried to reach for them with mine she teasingly pulled away with a small grin on her face

"So how about that shower now?"

She said before giving me a small but tender kiss and pulled the cover to make her way to the bathroom.

"Coming? I don't want to be late or Katie might get a fit, and well you know what my dad says, don't get fit, get Fitch… and she seems to take it very seriously" she winked

Gosh she was so adorable. I didn't take me more than a second to follow her in.

**********************

We got there late anyway. Let's just say the shower took longer than we expected.

Katie was pissed, just has Emily had predicted but I didn't care. I spotted Robert at the front of the line, his eyes trailed from mine to my fingers laced into Emily's and to then back into my eyes. And let's just say that if looks killed, I'd be on my back by now. But again, I didn't care. I was too happy to let anything ruin this. I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of tonight being perfect. But then has gazed around it looked like it was not what had been plan for me tonight. I felt Emily's hand contracted for a second which made it even worse.

"_Ok, calm down, it's nothing, she can't, she wouldn't"_

"Hey you" she let out cheerfully but still manage to sound seductive

"_She could and she fucking did, fucking cow" _I glanced at Katie who looked as thrilled as me to see her.

"Hey Kim.... Effie, I didn't know you guys where coming" Emily said awkwardly and gave an apologizing look at Kim

Effie stared at our hands together to then give me a smirk. I didn't care that Effie had noticed, she wasn't the person I wanted to notice. And then she did, her eyes trailed from Emily's eyes right to her hand. Her hand tangle up in mine. I smiled conceitedly but the smile didn't last long. She didn't appear bothered and if she was she was damn good at concealing it. Additionally it didn't seem to stop her from whispering something seductively into Emily's ear. I wouldn't call it whispering since I heard every word she said. _"You don't have to feel awkward with this situation, I'm not, well as long as we're still on for Monday that is"_. Was she really flirting with her in front of the girl who was holding her hand at the moment. Really? I could feel my blood boiling when Emily blushed and nodded yes. She then leaned in to whisper something else and I don't know how I hadn't knocked her out yet.

_"You look beautiful by the way" _she flashed one last smile before Thomas spotted us and started to wave.

"Guys, come, come , friends don't pay" he screamed. I was glad he had interrupted us because I don't know if I could have controlled myself for a second longer. Kim and Effie strolled to Thomas, then Katie and as I was about to follow Emily pulled me closer to whisper something in my ear.

"I'm not really sure yet but I'm pretty sure I have a broken finger or something." She said playfully and kissed me on the cheek.

I hadn't noticed I had been squeezing her hand relatively hard to sustain myself from doing something to Kim. I was relieved she wasn't mad about it but again I was kind of hurt she thought it was funny. But then jealousy was in some way a proof of love. So I couldn't take it the wrong way. She was here with me. Kim should be the one acting out, but she acted very maturely about it which made me hate her even more. The fact that she had acted so appropriately and not resentfully had gotten under my skin. But I wasn't about to make a fool of myself. I was just going to suck it up and put all of my attention on Emily. The club was nice not our usual scene and Thomas had a spot with a table and somewhere we could sit which was nice for a change. I was hoping Kim wouldn't sit, and she didn't, she threw her purse on the little sofa and pulled Effie to the bar. After a few shots they swayed to the dance floor. As much as I hated to admit it, the girl could move. And it was clear I wasn't the only one who had noticed. All eyes were on her and Effie dancing. Effie seemed to have loosened up. She usually was more of the stay in the corner and watch everyone kind of girl. But she was actually jumping around and shaking her head franticly to the beat with Kim. It was like looking at clones, the way they smiled, laughed, stared back bothered at guys who had tried to make a move on either of them. What was it about that girl that made everyone change when she was around? To me it was just sketchy. I shuddered my head to shake the thoughts away. I wasn't here to think about that girl. I was here for Emily. And she was here with me. Sitting right next to me. her legs over mine. As I turned my attention I caught her looking at the direction I was previously looking at. Out of frustration I placed my hand on her chin to pull her into a kiss. She kissed back for a second but then pulled away.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked troubled

"No, it's just, well she's right over there and it's kind of disrespectful in a way…" she said nervously

"How is it disrespectful to kiss your date? You didn't come here with her last time I recall" it came out harsher than I wanted to

"And last time I recall you agreed to the conditions of this Naomi, and one of them was no kissing if she was present, just like if your present on my date with her there won't be any kissing involved either"

I could tell she was the one frustrated now.

"You're right, I'm sorry but you can't blame me, how do you expect to contain myself when you're looking absolutely irresistible tonight"

"_ok that should lighten the mood plus she did look absolutely irresistible tonight which was making it very hard for me to not just ripe all of her clothes and take her right here, right now on that little sofa"_

"Cheeky" she smiled and gave me a small kiss making a small exception "I don't always follow the rules but that's all you're getting for now"

"Then I better go out for a cigarette and cool down a little" I smiled

She moved her legs off mine and smiled back

"Yeah, you do that" and raised her eyebrows. Gosh why did she have to be so inevitably cute.

"I won't take long promise"

"I'll be here waiting then" she winked

As I walked to the balcony I turned to catch one last glance at her but her attention was on Pandora who seemed to be overly excited about something. I smiled at Emily's attempted to act as excited as she was. And walked out. It was nice a cool, just what I need. It was also nearly empty which made it quite impossible for me not to immediately notice Effie. I made my way to stand next to her and nodded. She nodded back and took another drag of her cigarette.

"Lost your other half?"

"Funny, probably funnier in my head actually"she baffled. _"What the fuck was she talking about?"_

"What the fuck are you on?"

"Nothing yet actually, planed on later though" she smiled

"Ehm ok, so you and the new girl uh?" I couldn't help but to ask, maybe I was hoping to get some dirt.

"It's complicated, well it's not, she made it quite easy actually"

"Uh? You do realize you're not making any sense what so ever right?"

If she wasn't on something, somebody had probably slipped her something.

"Let's just say we share more than the same taste in music or something"

"What?"

Ok now I really had no idea what she was talking about! Oh my god where they fucking or something? Effie gay? curious maybe?

"So where's Emily?" she said not answering my previous question. Revealing a devious smirk

"_Shit, Emily, here I am with the person Kim came with, how stupid was I?"_

"Shit" I exclaimed and strolled back in, and there she was, in my sit, with my drink, laughing, looking so care free. I walked toward her furiously only to noticed Emily wasn't the one sitting next to her. It was … Katie? What the fuck? Of course, getting Katie to like her was only going to make it easier to get to Emily. That was it! I wasn't going to take it anymore.

"How sweet, little miss perfect, you do realize she's the wrong twin right?"

It was like word vomit, I couldn't help myself.

"What the fuck is your pro…." Katie blurred out only to be interrupted

"Kim"

"What?"

"It's Kim, just in case you were wondering"

I sensed a condescending tone to her voice which made infuriated even more

"I know what your name is, and I also know you seem to be going after everything that's belongs to me, like my sit, my drink and Emily"

She just laughed. how dare she, how dare she laughed to my face.

"You think this is funny?" I was looking right into her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she got up and looked right back into mine

"It's just I find your lack of confidence quite amusing, here you can have your sit back and your drink is right where you left it, I don't drink gin, this is vodka… I kind of hoped we could act civilized around each other but I guess it's not what you had in mind so I'll just go…"

she turned her gaze to Katie

"I'll catch up with you later Katie yeh?"

Then back at me

"Oh and it was nice meeting you Naomi"

She said it staying so poised, never losing her cool, she even managed to sound sweet when she obviously was being condescending once again, and it made me feel like a total fool which was probably what she was hoping for. She started to walk away but then turned to look back at me

"Oh, and about Emily, I guess will have to see about that, because last time I heard she doesn't belong "to" you. She doesn't belong "to" anyone, she's a person, not an asset, and I find it very disrespectful and offensive of you to treat her like one. "

She turned around and made her way thru the crowed not letting me the time to say anything. But all I could think was _"Oh it was on, it was so on" _that girl had just initiated a war.

"Why do you always have to be such a fucking cow to everyone?"

Katie was looking right at me; I thought she hated the girl? Why was she taking her side?

And then felt someone wrapping their arms around me from behind and whisper

"Hey, sorry I had to go to the bathroom"

I was still in shock by the way I had acted and praying she hadn't seen anything of what had just happened. She turned her head to look at me and then looked at Katie.

"Everything alright?" she asked perturbed

"I don't know... Naomi? Everything alright?" Katie asked cynically

"Yes, even better now that you here" Katie rolled her eyes at me and made her way to the dance floor to pull Cook of some groupie.

"What's her problem?"

"Nothing, I guess Cook having his hand all over that girl" I hated to lie to her, it was the worst feeling.

"Right, so… " she leaned in to whisper something softly "what would you say if I told you to discretely make your way out and take me back to your house" she gently placed a kiss on my neck and then smiled

"I'd say I thought you'd never ask" I smiled reached for my purse and hers and we headed off.

I felt like a jerk, like I had just started too dug up my own grave, like I had just handed Emily to Kim because I wasn't able to control my jealousy. How could I let myself act like such an idiot? How could I let my anger jeopardize my chances with Emily? I was going to have to apologize to Kim if I didn't want this to come back to bite me on the ass and of course beg Katie to not say a word and explain to her that the reason I had acted the way I did was because I loved her sister so much I couldn't control myself when I saw Kim. But right now I had to enjoy every little second alone I had with Emily like it was they were last. Because after tonight, they could be.

"_Oh god what have I done?"_

**Bloody hell that was a long chapter! Looks like Naomi has decided to take her claws out.**

**Aie Naomi, always letting her feelings get the best of her. **

**Will Emily find out?**

**If she does will it be Kim the one who tells her? **

**Or Katie?**

**Looks like Katie is in search for a new bf. One is never enough and after all, and the only one she had did hit her with a rock even if she had forgiven her, a new friend never hurt. And Katie Fitch only befriended with the best looking girls in school right? Beside don't we always travel in pack anyway? ;) And Kim and Effie already seemed to get along really well. So why not? **

**Will Kim be Katie's new additional bf? **

**Will they be giving the three musketeers some competition?**

**How will Katie react when she finds out about Kim's connection to Effie's?**

**How will everyone react when they find out about it?**

**So many questions!!!**

**Chapter 32 (I can't believe i've writen 31 chapter in a week, you can thank the insomnia for that :) ) will be Kim's POV(Day after the club thou, just to not have to repeat all the scenes)**

**Don't forget you're review on the way out ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Kim's POV **

****** Chapter 32 ******

"Christ, where those 4 last shot really necessary " I mumbled to myself. Effie had kicked me in her sleep and obviously awakened me.

I felt like I had just been hit repeatedly in the head with a hammer. But after probably emptying the bar of the club with Effie last night what did I expect. I turned to look at her. She was sleeping like a baby. She looked so different when she slept, she looked so peaceful… serene. I got up and check myself in the mirror. _"Fucking hell". _I looked like shit. The smudge black make up under my eyes, the sweaty messy hair errrh… _"Shower now"_ I told myself. I didn't wake Effie up, it was 6h30 am and college started a 9h so she had time. I turned the water on and took one last look in the mirror before going under.

"_Ok so what happened last night? Think… let's start from the beginning." _

I slowly started to remember pieces by pieces. I got to the club already pretty tipsy, Effie spotted Emily and before I could say anything we were standing in front of her. I was going to have to get Effie for that one. _"Ok, focus" _Aja, so Emily and Naomi there together with Katie. Katie giving me the death stare has always. Emily looked extremely uncomfortable. I noticed she had her hand in Naomi's and I understood. I didn't want her to feel awkward. I mean I was the one who had made the proposition to this whole situation. I had to be ok with it and it wasn't her fault I had showed up on her date. I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure Katie knew about the whole deal, so I leaned in to tell her there was no need to feel awkward and asked her if we were still on for Monday. She nodded and then blushed. She looked so adorable I couldn't control myself and whisper to her that she looked beautiful, the bottle of vodka Effie and I had emptied before coming didn't help. I immediately noticed I was getting Naomi quite worked up and tried to sustain myself. I didn't know the girl but I was pretty sure she was about to knock me out, and frankly I didn't blame her, what I had just done was quite defiant and I would feel the same way if it was my date. But thank god Thomas right at that time shouted to us to come in.

It was a nice club actually, a bit posh, reminded me of New York, wasn't quite my scene anymore but whatever as long as there was good music and alcohol it was fine by me. Thomas had a spot in the club for him and his friend. I was going to sit for a second but decided not to when I saw Emily and Naomi on the little sofa. As hard as it was for me to see her here with someone else, we the girl she had loved and still do. Tonight wasn't my night. My time will come. And when it does I won't want Naomi to be all glued up to us. So it seems only fair that I'm not all glued up to them now. Gosh I remember how much I wanted to grab Emily's hand and pull her on the dance floor, feel her body move against mine, her hands strolling over my bare skin, her lips against mine …

"I need a shot, no make that a plural" I remember saying to Effie and we made our way to the bar.

I always used to say the nicer is the club, the sleazier are the guy. And my theory was proven last night. All these guy staring at us as we downed shot after shot, like a hawk stares at his prey. We strolled to dance; we were shaking our heads feverishly to the beat, dancing like no one was there only to be reminded that they were every 2 min by one of the sleazy guys that were staring earlier. After a while we got tired and Effie went out for a smoke and I spotted an open sit on the sofa. Katie was sitting on the other edge, but it didn't matter. My head was spinning and I need to take it easy for a second.

"Fucking hell" she mumbled

"What?" I thought it was for me

"Nothing, it's that guy coming up, he's been stalking all night, he can't seem to take a hint"

"So sweet bun, are you going to tell me your name now?"

"_Sweet bun? Really? oh god"_ I thought to myself

"Not interested"

"Sorry?"

"Her name, it's "not interested"" and I smiled egotistically

"Alright then what yours love?" he's slimy voice made me sick

"Not going to happen" never removing the smile off my face

"Bunch of Cunts, who do you think you are anyway?"

Ah that word, that word I hated so much. I took a deep breath

"Apparently a bunch of cunts that are not even remotely drunk enough to fall into the hands of a guy of your category, and basically pal I don't think it's ever going to happen because I've already had half the bar but I'm pretty sure you already knew that because it's what pathetic sleazy guys like you do right? spot hot drunk "sweet buns" to take advantage of them because there is no way in hell you'd ever get a chance if there wasn't an ounce of alcohol or drug in there system, so why don't you do us all a favor and try to find yourself a girl that's nearly passed out or maybe one in your category which would probably be the fat chick over there or you know what? Why don't you grow some balls and stop hating women because your mama never told you she loved you, you fucking asshole."

Wow, ok just when I thought I had forgotten all about that side of me; I guess it's just that word, that four letter word that just get under my skin so bad. I threw him a get the fuck out of here stare that he seemed to identify quite well as he turned to walk away speechless. I exhaled and took another sip of my drink.

"Nice one!" Katie said in shock

"I hate that word, it just pisses me off" I mumbled

"Well I'm glad I know, cause I wouldn't want to be the one telling it to you" she laughed

I followed.

"You're not a complete bitch after all, I mean obviously you are but well you know what I mean"

I looked confused I her

"We've never spoken why would you think I'm a complete bitch?" I smirked

"Maybe because I can be a stuck up one" she smiled and we both laughed.

I was having a good time, Katie wasn't as bad as I thought she would be, she was actually quite cool when she let her guard down. I was finally starting to get the image of Naomi and Emily out of my head but then it happened. What I had hoped that wouldn't happen tonight did.

"How sweet, little miss perfect, you do realize she's the wrong twin right?"

The way she said it was like venom. "Little miss perfect", what the fuck was her problem and who the fuck was she to patronize me like that, I hated when people did that, when they didn't know a thing about you but just had this image and for them that's what you are and nothing more. She didn't know me, she had no right to judge, mock or do whatever it was that she was doing right now. Katie tried to say something but I knew that if she finished it was going to blow out of proportion. So I just blurred out my name. Naomi out of confusion asked "what" and I told her that my name was Kim. I knew she knew, but if she did there was no need for the little miss perfect comment. And then she just exploded. And that's when I decided I wasn't going to fight back, that I was just going to walk out. I understood her position and I understood that she was going to regret her outburst later. She was just angry, insecure and afraid. So I just walked away before I did something I was going to regret, and hopefully before Emily could see what was going on. I blurred out something about her sit and drink or whatever and then I couldn't help but to say something about her saying that Emily belonged to her. I hated the term Belong to. No one belongs to anyone. We're not belongings. Belonging together would be the correct term. And I walked away to the bar, to drink away the anger and pain. It took every bit of me to not snap and tell her that she'd better bring it because I wasn't going to let her have Emily that easily, that she better put everything she had out there because I was going to put out even more. And that she wasn't right for her, that she'd had hurt her, and that she was going to do it again and that I wouldn't but then if I had said all these thing I would have lied. Because fighting in public with Naomi would of hurt her.

Before leaving I had made it very clear to Katie I did not want her sister knowing about Naomi's little outburst. God I hated to be correct all the time. Sometimes I wish I could not care about others and only care about what would be convenient for me. I wish I could just act on impulse. Kind of like when I was talking to Katie I told that guy to fuck off. That feeling, I missed it. But I couldn't turn back. This was me now.

***Knocking on the door***

"Hey hurry up its fucking 8h and I need to shower to!"

Fuck, I had been in there for an hour and a half; I hadn't even noticed my body was shivering. I couldn't even tell when the hot water had run out. I turned the shower off and wrapped myself in a towel and opened the door. I couldn't help but to laugh at the look of Effie

"You look like shit!"

"Thanks, just what I like to hear in the morning! You're done I smell like a fucking ashtray"

She looked irritated but probably because she was still sleepy.

"Uhm, about that, out of hot water, but don't flip out, you can use my mom's bathroom she's in Greece or is it Germany? I'm not sure, definitely has a G in there….."

She looked at me bothered

"Right… second door on the left."

"Right"

We got ready, I was a bit taller than Effie but my clothes fitted her like a glove. We took my mom's car and got to school to our surprise 20 min early. She grunted

"Fucking great I could of slept 20 min more" and slammed the door

"I woke up at 6h30 to someone's kicking so fuck off" lifting my eyebrows

And we made our way up the stairs. I was about to open the door when someone stopped me. I turned around. _"Naomi? What the fuck?"_

"Hi… ehm ….Can I talk to you for a second?" She had a look that reminded me of a grounded puppy, I looked at Effie to see if it was ok and she nodded and went in.

"Sure, what's up?" I said vacantly

"Look, I wanted to apologize about my behavior yesterday, it wasn't right and…

"Look, you don't have to apologize, I won't tell Emily, and I already told Katie not to. If you did what you did for the reason I think you did it's ok, I understand. But if you did it to play dirty then that's sad because I'm not going to play games with you, If I did that would mean that the one that makes the other one look worst win, which technically means we're making the choice for Emily. And I don't want Emily to be with me because I manage to make you look worst than me or even worst, worst that you really are. I don't know you Naomi but I've been told I'm good at reading people and I can tell you're a good person and that you're better than that. So let's try to act politely around each other and let Emily make her choice based on what she feels and not what she feels would be right because one of us got screwed over."

"I wasn't trying to play dirty, I wasn't trying anything, I just got my emotion get the best of me a lost control." she said defensively

"Ok, it's what I thought… Well I'm glad that we cleared the air then, and Naomi I mean it when I say this, I really hope that we can find a way to get along, cause we seem to have a lot in common from what I see and you seem like a pretty decent person and I really think that it would make Emily happy."

"You're right" she agreed staring at her feet. but she then looked at me and let out what seemed to be a small yet friendly smile.

God, there I go little Kim always doing the right thing. But it was just to make it easier. I didn't need any enemys, and I certainly didn't want any either. She seemed like her heart was in the right place, and we didn't have to have sleepovers and do each other's hair or anything but just be polite. If I was going to try to win Emily's heart, I was going to do it the right way even if it meant I could actually end up never succeeding.

**So for a second Kim got her inner bitch out, but that was only some stranger.**

**Why was she so sweet and doing the right thing all the time?**

**Will we see more of that bitchy side of Kim in the future?**

**Will she decide she had enough of being correct all the time? Even after her little talk with Naomi?**

**Will Katie still say something after Kim asked her not to?**

**Chapter 33 will be Emily's point of view :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Emily's POV**

****** Chapter 33 *****

I had left Naomi's a bit earlier so I could go home, shower and get changed. I went straight into the bathroom to avoid Katie for a little longer. She rolled her eyes at me as I walked thru the bedroom door.

"So I guess you're really back together eh?" she sounded annoyed.

"We're not; I mean we're just seeing where things go ok?"

"Right, whatever, hurry up we're going to be late…"

I got dressed and fixed my hair a little and we were off. I kind of missed Danny, well not Danny himself he was a total twat and sleazebag. I missed Danny's car, well not the actual car, the ride I mean. Now that Katie was single for the first time since she was 7 so we had no ride to school which meant being late a lot more that we used to be.

"Katie, Emily, you're late… Again"

Kieran was annoyed but then he was always annoyed so.

"Sorry" we said in chorus

"Well what are you waiting for; take your sits for Christ sakes"

Katie took a sit next to Cook and I glanced at the room to look for an empty sit. The only empty sit. Oh god this was going to be awkward. _"Effie, Kim, empty, Naomi, JJ…."_. The only empty sit was between Kim and Naomi. You have got to be kidding me. Did they do it on purpose or something? I looked at Kim and she smiled, then at Naomi and so did she. I sat and just looked straight up, my elbows on the table and my face in my hands. There where both sitting so close to me. God I could feel the tension rising. And then I felt something on my bare right thigh. I tried not to react and looked discretely. It was Kim; she had her left leg crossed and her hand placed at the tip of her feet. She was softly stroking her pinky on my thigh. Never looking at me, her left elbow on the knee of the leg she had crossed, face in her hand, looking as casual as she could. She was barely touching me, just lightly brushing that one little finger affectionately but for some reason it felt arousing, it actually gave me Goosebumps. It made me think about all these time she had touched me, touched me in all the right places, and how long it had been since she had.

"_Friday"_ I thought to myself.

A week… a whole week. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to get a hold of myself. But then I felt a tickle on my right knee. Oh Jesus, this can't be happening. Naomi had placed the tip of her finger on my knee and was tenderly trailing her nails up and down. I stayed still for a while but it wasn't long until I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up promptly causing both girls to remove their hand guiltily.

"Kieran I really need to go to the bathroom"

I crossed my leg and placed my hand on my desk to seem desperate.

"Then fucking go for Christ sakes." He said harshly.

Needless to say I was out in a fraction of a second. I practically ran to the bathroom and when I was finally there pressed my back on the wall and took a deep breath. I walked to the sink and started to splash cold water on my face.

"_Something non sexual, something non sexual"_

I started to think to myself. How was it that I had been with both of them, seen all of them, feel all of them but after the slightest touch I could still get so turned on?

"_Jesus what am I…_ I couldn't finish my thought as I felt something grabbing on to my hips and turning me around and then… lips pressed against mine…

"_Kim"_ I immediately thought.

I recognized the way she kissed, her taste and well the fact that her hair was a lot longer than Naomi's was definitely a deal breaker. Her body was pressed so hard against mine I was now sitting on the sink.

"I'm sorry, it's just I…"

I didn't let her finish, I crashed my lips into hers intensely. God I wanted her so bad right now. She pulled away again, breathing heavily.

"I…I…I got to go, Kieran asked me to get him something for his headache…but uhm… Are you busy tonight? I know we said Monday but maybe…" I cut her off with small tender kiss.

"You're place?" I smiled

"Pick you up?" she asked raising her eyebrows with uncertainty

"I'll meet you there… 7?" I think a little walk before should do me good.

"Can't wait" she pressed her lips against mine one last time and I grabbed on to her neck to hold it as long as I could making it harder for her to pull away. And when she did she took a deep breath, winked shyly and strolled out.

I pushed myself of the sink and looked at my reflection.

"_God Emily what are you doing? You're all over the place and you're only making this harder for yourself"_ I told my own reflection.

Fuck it, It's only been 2 days, I still have a time. Right? But the thing is how long are Naomi and Kim going be ok with this? How long are they going to wait? Because right now, just when I thought I was getting somewhere I was then left fucking clueless again. And I know that what I'm doing isn't right. And that sooner or later I am going to have to make a choice. Jesus Christ look at me, both girl agreed to this and after 2 days I'm already a mess and feeling as guilty as charged. I knew this wasn't me. But what other option did I have? Choose right now and have the risk to make a mistake? I didn't want to get hurt again. I was sick of getting hurt. And so far neither of them seemed to pressure me into choosing so I had to relax.

I stared at my reflection one last time and took a deep breath, fixed my hair and made my way back to class.

***************

It was now 7 and I hadn't been able to take that bathroom scene with Kim out of my head. I thought the walk would of helped me but it only made it worst, giving me more alone time to think about it. I finally could see Kim's house and started to accelerate my pace.

I rang once and waited. No answer. I looked up to the windows but no one was standing there. I rang a second time. Still nothing… I rang a third time only this time pressing franticly on the bell about 4 or 5 times. I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming Jesus!_"_ she screamed. She opened the door abruptly and stood there in just a towel. My eyes widened to then look her up and down.

"Do you always answer your door in a towel?" I said mischievously with a smirk on my face.

"Sorry, I thought you were coming at 7, I was in the shower" she said with the least of embarrassment. But then when you look like that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Her hair still drenched, her perfect body glistening to the light, her flawless skin glowing even though she obviously had no makeup on and of course no clothes… just a towel. She looked breath taking.

"Kim?"

"Yes?" she asked confusedly

"It's 7h15" I told her lifting my eyebrows.

"Oh, shit I'm sorry I got caught up dancing and…"

But before she could say anything else I just couldn't restrain myself any longer so I let myself in pushing her inside and closing the door to then pull her into a kiss. It took her a second to realize what was happening but when she did she pushed me to the door only to make the kiss even more passionate.

"Bedroom?" she managed to ask between kisses

"Uhu" I nodded and kissed her again.

She pulled away and grabbed my hand to pull me up to her room. She then closed the door and pushed me on the bed. I was surprised when she didn't follow me on to the bed. I pushed myself up, resting on my elbow to see why she wasn't on top of me yet and she smiled… she dropped her towel and she smiled… devilishly. I bit my lip trying to suppress a grin. God she could be so hot and irresistible sometime… well actually… most of the time. She climbed on top of me and kissed me eagerly, like she had been needing this for so long. And I kissed back with just as much eager as she did. I had been thinking about it all day, and it was finally happening… in a much…much better way I had ever pictured it in my head.

After what seemed to be hours exploring each other's body all over again, we were now both laying on our back trying to catch our breath.

"Jesus, that was… wow" she said still out of breath

"I believe the word you're looking for is unbelievable" I myself was still out of breath

"I was going to say amazing but unbelievable works" she grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. "

You're unbelievable, in fact I'm pretty sure this is just a dream and I'm about to wake up" she smiled

"Oh yeh?" I raised my eyebrows and poked her right in the stomach

"HEY! That hurt!" she put her mouth in a pout which was probably the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"See, not a dream" I pushed myself up to kiss her and she smiled. I then let my head rest on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me placing one of her hand in one of mine. I laced my fingers into hers and we stayed like this, not saying a word for a moment. When I started to feel my eyes closing I turned to my side of the bed never letting go of her hand, pulling it so her arm would wrapped itself around me once again. And we just fell asleep, never letting go.

**Is it just me or is Emily turning into a teenage boy? Ahaha just kidding! I feel for her. How could you decide between: headstrong, beautiful and loving Naomi or Sweet, irresistible and caring Kim? What a dilemma.**

**Next chapter will be from the sweet, irresistible and caring Kim of course :D **

**I'm kind of having a writer's block so this chapter was just to give you guys a little fix :P ahah **

**It's not really taking the story anywhere, well maybe a little. It does shows that Emily's hasn't made her mine on Naomi which I could of led you guys on to think since she has only been spending time with her since day both Kim and Naomi had gone to ask for a another chance. And well some sexy time between Emily and Kim is never a bad thing either XD ahaha**

**I promise next chapter will reeeally be worth it! ;) **

**Don't forget your review on the way out :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you for all the reviews!!! It really makes me want to write more! So keep them coming!!! Ahah**

**PS: I didn't have the time to check the spelling so sorry if the spelling is terrible or some phrases don't make any sense! I'll get to that as soon as I can!**

Kim's POV

**** Chapter 34 ****

I loved Saturdays. Not having to worry about what time to wake up or what you had to do. You could just lie in bed all day if you wanted to. Emily had fallen into a comatose sleep and still hadn't waked up. I just lay there, looking at her. She looked so pure and innocent. I quietly reached for my phone to check the time. 2 pm. Shit, I didn't thought it was that late.

I had talked with Effie before and we had decided that she would be staying until she felt like going home but she hadn't made it to my house last night which was worrying me. I quickly texted her to see if everything was alright. I felt movement. Emily was now stretching and slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey" I whispered tenderly and smiled

"Good morning" she smiled and kissed me.

"What time is it?" she asked still in a sleepy voice

"I won't tell you"

"You do know I can just reach for my phone and look" she said haughtily

"No you can't"

She looked at me confused

"Ehm, yes I can, watch me" she raised her eyebrows playfully

I reached for her hands and placed myself on top of her holding her back.

"Go on then, I'm watching" I smiled and pressed my lips against her. She didn't kiss back and tried to free herself just being the stubborn Emily that she is. I pushed her hand back against the bed and looked at her warmly only to kiss her again and this time she surrender, kissing back, I gently let her hand go and she wrapped them around my back.

"Ok, so I got your car back and my mom seemed to think I was going there to talk about your, well I guess I should say our dad and I ….

I jumped off Emily pulling the cover over both of us at the same time.

"EFFIE…. Fuck what did I tell you about fucking knocking"

"Oh shit! Sorry!" she turned around

"Our dad? What are you talking about Effie? Kim? " she looked at me baffled

" Oh, I'll be in the other room…sorry" she looked at me with a apologizing look and walked out.

"Kim? What did she mean?" she looked discontented

"Well… Ehm, do you remember the women I was looking for, the one I told you about from my dad's funeral and the cemetery…Well…. I found her."

"What? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've been meaning to tell you, I was going to tell you yesterday but then well…. I found her the day I went to your house….After I left I went to Effie's to get my car back, and well, there she was standing in front of me. it's Effie Emily, my sister I mean."

"Effie is your sister and you couldn't find the time to tell me? Oh that's fucking great… You finally found what you've been looking for for years, the reason you came here, the reason one you end us and you couldn't bother to find the time to tell me?"

She was mad she got up and reached for her clothes and started to make her way out of the room, I didn't understand why she was so mad.

"EMILY, wait!" I pulled the covers with me and ran after her, I reached for her arm.

"I was going to tell you last night but you kind of didn't give me a chance and ever since I found out you've been hanging out with Naomi and I couldn't just pulled you away like that to tell you. I haven't even talked this thru with Effie, I don't know if she wants people to know yet, it's not my decision to make, you have to understand she just find out her dad isn't really her dad, I'm as related to her as the brother she's known her whole life, and her mother has lying to her for 17 years. I'm so sorry please don't go, please… "

I could has be on my knees by now. Everything in me was pleading her, my eyes, my voice, the hand I had placed on her arm.

"It's just, I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something that important, I mean it's was so important to you, so important you… I guess I just thought I'd be the first person to know, I thought you would of at least called me or I don't know….

"You are! Nobody else knows, well Effie but that's kind of obvious, and being with you last night, I kind of forgot all about it for a second, I know I should of told you, and well about calling, it's not the kind of thing I wanted to tell you on the phone, I mean, it's good news right? I found her… That means that now I can put all of my attention on you" I smiled nervously hopping she would calm down.

"I kind of thought that's what you were doing last night…" she lifted her eyes up to look at me.

"Oh Emily Fitch, you really have no idea what you got yourself into do you?"

I smiled and pulled her in a kiss, slowly pulling her back in the bedroom but before we could make it thru the door her phone rang. It seemed that Katie loved to call at inappropriate time. I heard her scream and Emily just repeatedly say "Ok" a few time annoyed.

"I've got to go my parents are mad because I didn't make it for lunch, I'm sorry" she curled up her lip

"It's ok, call me later?"

"Absolutely" she gripped my neck to pull me into one last passionate, caring kiss and left. I took a deep breath and turned to get back in my room.

"You guys ok? You look kind of worried, I didn't screw it did I? " she looked worried as well

"We're ok, I just feel bad about not telling her about the other thing yet. It just seemed too much at once, and…. and it's hard you know…"

"It's ok, you'll find the right time"

"Where were you last night anyway?"

"Well I bumped into Freddie, we talked and one thing led to another"

I didn't know Freddie, I had seen him before, exchange courtesy but that was about it. He was a good looking guy and seemed to really love Effie. They were on and off all the time but she looked happy right now so I'm guessing things went well "the morning after".

"That's great; by the look on your face I can tell it went smoothly" I smiled and she smiled back. There was still something I needed to ask her.

" Effie… ehm… I have to ask… ehm…Are you ok with telling people? I mean I don't mind if you're not you know?"

"I'm fine really, it's just you don't just go and tell people hey by the way this is my sister, yeah my mom was fucking around my dad's back with the only man she ever loved, got knocked up and never told him, or me."

"I actually think it would be a good name for a celebration" I laughed trying to break the ice a little

"What do you have in mind? The cave?"

"For tonight it sounds fine but I was actually thinking of doing something here tomorrow, take advantage of the fact that this house has more alcohol than an actual liquor store" I raised my eyebrows

"Ok, there's no doubt, we are related"

"Oh because you had doubt? I guess I'll take it has a compliment"

"Right… I'll start spreading the word then"

"Right… you do that; I'll take care of the rest" there's wasn't much left to take care of, my house was had enough alcohol to last for a lifetime, my mom couldn't think of anything else to do with the spare room downstairs, vodka, whisky, wine, rum, you name it, it was probably in there, and cases of it. I would just have to turn the Jacuzzi

"Sounds like a plan"

We stared at each other smiling. Tomorrow was going to be out of control and we both knew it. But I kind of needed that right now. Lose control a little. Forget about what I was going to have to do later. Forget that I still one thing to say to Emily that might make her make her decided who she wanted to be with quicker than she thought. Something Effie had been the first person ever to know that wasn't my shrink, parents, school and well the cops. And right now I didn't want to think about that. Not after last night, thing was so perfect I didn't even to imagine them any different.

**Looks like Kim has got a little secret! Well maybe not so little.**

**When will she tell Emily?  
Will it affect Emily's decision? **

**But most importantly **

**What is it???**

**I'm thinking of doing next chapter with point of views of Emily, Kim and Naomi. Probably before, during and after the house party it will probably be a bit longer but then I won't have to make 3 chapters for it and I could get to the point a bit quicker. What do you guys think?**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A mix of POV'S (E, K and N)**

****** Chapter 35 ******

**********K*************

I had call Emily yesterday to let her know about the party and she had told me she had made plan to meet with Naomi so I told her that it wouldn't bother me if she came with Naomi. I mean it would be weird to have a party and not have her there. But then wasn't weirder to tell her it was ok to come with a date. I hadn't thought it thru but she said she would talk about it with Naomi and I was pretty sure Naomi wasn't going to want to come anyway. I wished she'd come but it would probably make it really awkward being that she would be on a date with someone else and also really hard for me to control myself being that well when it came to her I never seemed to be able to and we would be in my house. The day had passed so fast, the heard the door bell and ran down to open.

"Let's get this party started shall we!" it was Cook, followed Katie and Thomas. Pandora was already here, she had told her mom she was doing some volunteer work or something and was going to crash in well what we could now call unofficially Effie's room. Unofficially being that my mom was never here to notice but I hadn't told her either.

Cook eyes lit up as I opened the door of the liquor room.

"Babe, the door of heaven is located in your house" I just laughed

"Just grabbed whatever you want" and he's eyes lit up, just like a kid in a candy store who had just been told he could take whatever he wanted.

It wasn't long until my house was filled with stranger, a lot of stranger. The music blasting, alcohol poring, smoke overpowering the room, people in the pool, making out on the couch, kitchen, basically everywhere. Katie begged me and Effie to get in the tub and we finally caved in. We got into our underwear, being too lazy to go up and get bathing suits. We where now sitting in the hot tub, me between Effie and JJ, I had never talk to JJ and he seemed really nervous between being in he's underwear and have all these girls in underwear as well in the tub with him, but he calmed down as soon as what seemed to be is girlfriend set on his lap and whispered something in is ear. I liked him, I was a really nice guy. Then followed cook, Katie, Pandora, Thomas, two people I didn't know, Freddie next to Effie. We were basically cramped up in there. But we were drunk and all having a good time telling fun stories, jokes just having a laugh. Then I felt some hands wrap themselves around me moving to my breast from behind and lips against my neck.

***********E***********

I had convinced Naomi to go to Kim's party. I spent the whole afternoon with her and promised her we didn't have to go until late. It was now 12 and we were standing in front of the house. The music was loud and the house full of people I had never seen before. I looked at Naomi who looked less than pleased. I placed my hand on her face and pull her into a kiss. She held on to my hips and pulled me closer to her. I pressed my forehead against hers.

"We're going to have fun ok? Please at least try?"' I pouted my mouth, I knew she could never resist when I did it.

"Ok, I'll try, as long as you promise you won't leave me for a second" She smiled

"Promise" I grabbed her hand and we made her way in. It was a riot. People jumping around, making out everywhere, couples coming out of the bathroom, bottles all over the place, but everyone seemed to be having a good time. I pulled Naomi to the kitchen to get a drink.

"No your way around uh?" she raised her eyebrows I didn't appreciate the comment.

"Yeah" is just answered and took a sip of my drink looking at her.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for"

"Kind of yeah" she reached for my hand and gave me a look I couldn't resist; she kissed my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Forgive me?" gosh she made me feel weak to my knees.

"How could I not" I gave her a quick peck and pulled her hand so she would follow me to go look around for familiar faces.

I saw a few people from college in the living room, but no one I actually new. I kept on walking to go to the garden where the pool and the tub where. I spotted Katie in the hot tub and looked to see who was in it with her. And then I saw it. Someone with their hands all over Kim to then lean in and press their lips against her neck. I just felt my blood boil. I pulled Naomi to the hot tub. But before I could get there Kim pushed the person away, which seemed to get the individual quite annoyed, she then turned and spotted me and jumped out of the tub.

"Emily! Naomi! You made it!" she sounded a bit too cheerful, she was clearly drunk.

"Having fun?" I couldn't help but to wonder if she had seen me before pushing away

"Are you mad? I'm sensing anger in your voice" correction, she was really drunk.

"Emily, don't she's drunk" was Naomi actually trying to help Kim? Did I miss something?

"I don't care… Who is she? Are you enjoying making out of fool of me?"

I don't know what was going on with me but I just felt like something had taken over me.

"Who? What are you talking about?" she said baffled

"I'm talking about the girl that was feeling you up in the hot tub?" I didn't know what was going inside my head anymore.

"I pushed her away… She came behind me, at first I thought it might be you and then I saw it was her and I pushed her away, you know I care about you, you know I wouldn't"

"It was her? You know her?" What was wrong with me, she did push her away, why was I still pushing.

"Yes, I mean I haven't seen her since… it was a year ago when I got to Bristol, I didn't mean anything, I didn't invite her, I didn't know she was here until she grabbed me in the tub"

"Since what?"

"Emily please… please don't do this" Her voice sounded like she was about to cry, it seemed like all of a sudden she had sober up

"Since what Kim?"

"We fucked, since we fucked ok? But that's all it was, a fuck, once, a year ago; I didn't even know you yet Emily"

"Well seemed to me like there was going to be a second time if I hadn't arrived"

I felt Naomi's hand tighten between mine, she whispered in my ear "You know she pulled away before she saw you, why are you doing this" she was confused, but for some reason I felt some disappointment in her voice as well like she felt I was doing this to hurt Kim in purpose. But I had lost control to the sight of her in the hands of someone else.

"You know that's not true! You're not being faire, you're not being FUCKING FAIRE, last time I checked you are fucking both of us, sometimes even on the same day am I right? Just playing us both to see who last the longest… FOR FUCK SAKES"

She thru the bottle against the wall, which exploded into pieces. She looked completely different. Like someone had taken over her body. It scared me. Her eyes where dark and full of anger.

"You're not being fair, I didn't I wouldn't, I just said I wouldn't" She grabbed her hair and pulled on it out of desperation and rage breathing heavily.

"Hey, HEY calm down" Naomi grabbed her hands and Kim pulled away

"Don't" She practically shoved Naomi to the ground. Effie appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. Just stared right into them.

"You're acting crazy" I could hear her whisper, to then say something about pills and when she realized what she had done her eyes got clearer, and all of the sudden the sweetness in her face was back. It was just has if she had just been possessed and the demon had gone away.

I looked at her frighten.

"I'm…. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, I… I didn't mean it Emily I swear… I… I…Naomi I'm… I'm sorry are you ok? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to … I"

"It's ok, I'm fine" Naomi answered sympathetically and looked at me confound not understanding what had just happen. I just grabbed her hand and turned away.

"Please Emily I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean it please, please Emily…" she was crying imploring, I felt a knot in my stomach as I just kept on walking.

***********N************

I could hear Kim begging her not to go, apologizing as I was being pulled away by Emily still in shock at what had just happened. The person that everyone seem to define as the sweetest girl you'll ever meet, the girl who never seem to lose her cool had just lost complete control. Literally acting completely nuts. And to tell you the thru when she thru the bottle, her eyes… Her eyes were so full of obscurity and fury for a second I was scared she was going to hurt someone. But then she seemed to try to sustain her fury by hurting herself. I tried to stop her but she mover her hands and pushed me. I didn't quite understand why I did it, why I tried to help her. A mixed of compassion and fear. Effie jumped in and calmed her down. But I couldn't help but to hear her saying something about Kim taking a pill or something. Was she acting like that because she was high of her mind? I mean she was obviously drunk. But the way she had acted, I hardly think it had anything to do with the alcohol. She went from drunk, to sober (the kind where you're not actually sober but when something bad happens you get a hold of yourself) to having a complete a psychotic fit.

Emily had picked a fight with no right, that was certain. Even I could tell she pushed the girl away before she had even noticed Emily. And the fact that she had had a thing with her a year ago was irrelevant. But Emily didn't seem to think so. I couldn't help but to think if it was Emily's way to find an excuse to make it easier to choose. We were now a few feet from the house by now. And Emily was still pulling on my hand.

"Emily stop" I pulled away and she turned to look at me she had tear in her eyes.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I don't know, I just snapped" she looked stun

"Why? You know she pulled away before she even saw you" I just needed to know, it wasn't like Emily

"Why do you even care? You should be happy about this"

"Because this isn't like you, and why would I be happy about this, this you see what just happened, what if she had thrown the bottle at you, what if she had hurt you? What if she had hurt herself?" that had been my biggest fear. I knew Kim cared a lot about Emily and wouldn't even think of hurting her. But back there, a few minutes ago, that wasn't Kim, that was a whole other person. And for a moment I really thought she could have hurt Emily, physically I mean.

She started to cry, she was still shock by the situation. I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, it's ok, it's over now, shhh calm down shhh" I gently stroke her hair.

"I don't know what got into me, I'm so sorry, I just saw what I wanted to see, just saw what would of made it easier for me, and fuck… she's right I wasn't faire, but then what she said, she wasn't faire, you know it's like that … you know

"I know Ems, I know, but you saw how she was, she wasn't herself, she didn't mean it" I remembered my talk with Kim and she was right, this wasn't about making the other look worst and I wasn't going to. I couldn't. I couldn't when I knew she really didn't mean it.

"But she had to be thinking it in some way, when you're drunk, and you say stuff, you always mean it in some way" she was clearly hurt.

"I don't think she got like that because she was drunk, I think it was something else"

"Like what? What do you mean?" she looked like she hoped I had found out about something she didn't. But I couldn't say anything before I was sure.

"I'm not sure" it wasn't a lie. I wasn't.

"Can we just go please" I nodded and grabbed her hand and we walked back to my house. She laid on the bed and just started to cry. I wasn't mad or jealous I knew she was crying because she let her confusion get the best of her. And I was a big part of why she was confused. if I hadn't been such a coward before school started none of this would of happened. If I hadn't been so confused. We would probably be here under other condition right now. How could I be mad at her for having the same feeling that caused me to abandon her? I couldn't. So I just lay next to her, placed my hand on her stomach to pull her closer to me.

"It's ok, everything going to be ok" I kept on whispering to her until she finally fell asleep. I kissed her shoulder and whisper one last thing I hadn't been able to tell her when she was awake. Hadn't been able to tell her out of fear of no reply, or worst, the feeling it would be taking advantage of the situation to get one.

"I love you Emily"

And closed my eyes to soon fall asleep as well.

**Well I guess that's what you can call an eventful night!**

**What the hell happened to sweet little Kim?**

**Was she drugged out of her mind?**

**What was did Effie tell her about pills?**

**Will Naomi find out?**

**With what just happened what was Emily going to do?**

**Next chapter will be Kim's POV but I will definitely do another chapter with mixed POV! It makes it so much easier, the question is does it sound ok??? Looking forward for your feedbacks :D**

**Don't forget your review on the way out ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**K, N an E POV ( I know I said Kim, but this is going to make it easier for me to get on with the story : ) )**

********* Chapter 36 ********

********K*********

"_How did I get in my bed? What time is it?" _was what I was thinking when I woke up. I checked my phone 3h36 pm.

"_Only shit, what the fuck happened to me la…_

"FUCK….Emily… Fuck, fuck… FUCK" It all came back to me in a flash_._

"_How could I say that to her, how could I allow myself to snap like that, why did I drink so much, I knew better…" _ I grabbed the first clothes I could find on the floor, passed a wet towel on my face, grabbed my purse and run out of my room to bump into Effie.

"You're going to need this to explain" and placed what she was holding in my purse

"But, I .."

"You need to tell her Kim, if there's a time to tell her it's now" she looked at me with determination

"You're right, I'll be back to help clean up later" and ran out the door to my car.

Million things were going thru my mind, what I was going to tell her, how, and if I was really going to have the guts to tell her what I should have at the beginning. It took me 10 min to get there. I'm surprise I didn't get pulled over. I looked in the rearview mirror and tried to fix my hair to look presentable, walked to the front door and rang the door bell. I felt my heart jump when the door opened.

"Oh, eh, Hi, is Emily there?" it was her mom, she looked at me up and down, she didn't look very happy

"No, she's not. And you are?" she looked like laser where about to come out of her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Kim, ehm Kimberly Jones, I'm a friend of your daughter, we're in the same class" I smiled

"Oh, so you're Kim, Emily's literature partner right?" her look soften, at first when she said "Oh, so you're Kim" I thought she was going to throw the door in my face

"Yes, that's right, literature partner" I smiled again

"It's great to finally meet you , we've heard a lot about you, well Emily stayed at a friend house last night, Pandora I believe, Katie is already back but Emily being the sleepy head that she is, is still over there sleeping"

"Oh, ok, thank you, it was nice meeting you as well" I turned to walk back at my car, _"At Pandora's? Pandora stayed at my house last night, so it couldn't only mean one thing" _and I felt my cell phone vibrate. It was a message.

Katie: ***an address***,that's Naomi's address. I'm only doing this because I believe you owe my sister an apology.

I turned around to see Katie standing by the window; I nodded thankfully and got in my car. I knew Katie was mad because I hadn't told her about me and Emily and of course because of what I had done last night. But I'll deal with that later. I typed the address into the GPS and followed the instruction. It wasn't too far. I stopped in front of a yellow house. This was it. I took a deep breath and rang the door bell. Hopping it wouldn't be Naomi that answered.

"What are you doing here?" So much for hopping

"I need to talk to Emily, please" I implored

"I'm not sure that's a good idea and to be honest I'm not sure she wants to see you right now, maybe you should wait until she calms down a little." She wasn't being harsh.

"Please Naomi, it's important, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't, please"

"I'll let you in, but I need to talk to you before I tell her you here"

"Ok, whatever it takes" she pushed the door opened and pointed to the kitchen and I took a sit at the table that was there, Naomi took a sit across from me.

*************N*************

"She's still sleeping, she was quite upset last night" I told Kim as I sat down.

"I know, I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me…. I …." She looked down to her hands

"Pills?"

"What?" she looked at me confused

"I heard Effie saying something to you about pills, what where you on?"

"I wasn't on anything!" she got defensive

"Right… How often?" I didn't believe her.

"Naomi, I WASN'T ON ANYTHING" she said hitting the table with her fist

I shushed her

"You're going to wake her up"

"I'm sorry, I… I wasn't on anything, and…. well that was the problem" her eyes started to get watery

"What? I don't understand" now I was confused

"Oh, god… I can't believe I'm doing this…I… I'm sick… I mean… mental… I hate that word but that's the accurate term I guess… with the way I acted last night… Mental sounds right"

She rubbed her hands on her eyes to wipe the tears away before they could fall. And reached for her purse and emptied it on the table.

I stared at the content on the table confused

"That's Risperdal which is an atypical antipsychotic, this is Prozac but I've been on probably every hardcore antidepressant there is, That's Stazepine a GABAergic mood stabilizers, then there's Mirtazapine which is Noradrenergic and specific serotonergic antidepressant's, that's Xanax commonly called "Tranquilizer" because one of the sides effect of Risperdal is anxiety and I've been having some for a month or so,so that's a new one for me."

"I don't understand, what does depression has to do with last night"

"It's not depression, you don't take mood stabilizer for depression or at least not those one."

" So what is it? bipolarism?" that's all I could think of I mean I'm not a shrink.

"That's what they thought at the beginning, but then… then they realized that wasn't itl, I suffer from, oppositional defiant disorder, intermittent explosive disorder, borderline personality disorder and Parasomnias which is basically night terrors. "

"Oh"

"You have no idea what they are don't you?" she still wasn't looking at me, she was playing with one of the boxes.

"No, I don't… but I'd like to, I mean if you want me to… With what you've just told me, you don't have to explain your condition if you don't want to , I'd understand, but what I do need to know is why was this the first time you lost control since… well since you got to college I guess… I mean I need to know… I need to know if it's safe to be around you… If Emily is safe being around you… You know?"

"I already got this far so I might as well explain it, plus all you would need to know what they are is a computer so… oppositional defiant disorder the criteria sounds like any teenager really but it's a lot more extreme and complex that it sounds, the main criteria are: you easily lose your temper, actively defies and refuse to comply with request or rules, you easily get annoyed by others, angry, resentful, vindictive, blames others for mistakes… … Now you have intermittent explosive disorder… I've heard the definition so many times I know it by heart, it's failure to resist aggressive impulses that result in violent assault or destruction of property. Oh and the "degree" of aggressiveness is abhorrently disproportionate to the provocation. It's with that disorder that they pleaded my case for the whole setting the desk on fire. Oh and also it's diagnosed when other disorder that makes you violent have been ruled out. Which brings me to borderline personality disorder which is one of the other violent disorder they have to rule out in order to have IED, and I have both which supposedly is practically impossible; my psy says that like I'm special or something. That one they diagnosed right after my dad died. That one means you franticly try to avoid real or "Imaginary" abandonment, suffer from impulsivity that can be self damaging, chronic feeling of emptiness, inappropriate anger and difficulty to control it, identity disturbance and you're likely to have unstable and intense relationships because you alternate between extremes… like idealization and devaluation. I've been in psychotherapy since I was 6. The meds are a big factor of why I never have outburst, but without self control they wouldn't work, or at least not 24/7. I didn't take them yesterday, I can't barely drink if I do, actually I shouldn't drink if I do, and I should never not take them, when I'm going to drink I try to only take the Risperdal, but I knew that last night I was going to drink too much, I had plan on drinking way too much, so I didn't take any of them, I thought I would just drink, have a little fun and forget about everything for just a moment and didn't think you guys where coming, and I didn't think there would be anything that could cause me to outburst, but then you guys came, and Emily saw that girl and… When I outburst it's not me, it's not me that's talking like that, I hate that person, that person I turn into when I'm not on medication, It's like this whole other person that inside me, she's says things I would never say, does things I couldn't even imagine of doing… But she's a part of me, sometimes I even think she's the real me… Because without the meds that's who I am… And it scares me… She scares me… and I… I would never hurt Emily, ever… I know I did, but you know what I mean… I wasn't myself and I would never physically hurt her, I'd hurt myself if I had to, but I would never hurt her… "

She had burst into tears and could barely breath

"I made a stupid decision I… shouldn't…" I reached for her hand

"It's ok, it's ok, I understand… we all make stupid decision… you're not that person, if you where they're wouldn't be this side of you… It's not your fault it's… " and then

"Why didn't you tell me?"

We both turned to look where the voice at came from, but we both knew who it was.

It was Emily.

******E******

I woke up only to see that Naomi wasn't lying next to me staring at me like she usually did. I stretched and made my way down to the kitchen. She probably went down to have something to eat. It was incredibly late. I was about to walk in but I heard Naomi talking to someone, I recognized the voice immediately. _"What is she doing here?" _I wanted to go in and tell her to leave when I heard her hit the table but then I heard her saying that the problem was that she wasn't on anything. I didn't understand. So I waited to see what she had to say. _"Oh, god… I can't believe I'm doing this…I… I'm sick… I mean… mental… I hate that word but that's the accurate term I guess… with the way I acted last night… Mental sounds right" _and I then heard a noise, she had thrown things on the table. I leaned in carefully to take a look. She had emptied her purse to reveal what was in it. Amongst the normal things any girl had in her purses there was boxes of medications. I stayed outside the room to listen to every word she was saying to Naomi. Explaining what they where, why she was taking them, what she had, all of it. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All the criteria, I didn't sound like her at all. I did sound like her last night, but not like her in general. Not like the person I had been with for the past weeks. And then she explained how she hadn't taken her medication yesterday, and how she thought she would be ok because she didn't think she would have to worry about something causing her to outburst and how she just wanted to drink and have a good time and forget about everything for a little. And I had caused her to outburst, to become something she wasn't, to become something she feared.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said overwhelmed

They both turned to look at me. Naomi just looked stunned but Kim looked panicked.

"How… how long I've you… how much did you hear?"

"Enough" I just said calmly

"I'm sorry, I should just go"

She stood up but I walked towards her and placed my arms around her. She seemed shocked; it took her a while to react. But when she did she just started to cry all over again and grab on tight to me. Naomi gave me an understanding look.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything" and walked out.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said last night, I really didn't and I…I didn't tell you because… you know the year before I got here, the one I told you I lost complete control, it's because I decided not to take my meds anymore,I thought I would feel better, forget about this whole sister thing. And it just went completely out of hand. It wasn't the first time I had done it, but I … it never lasted longer than a week or two before they got me back on them, but this time there wasn't nothing they could to make me take them. And then after the whole military thing I told my mom I would take them if we'd come here, and we did and I took them at first and then I stopped again, and I set that teachers desk on fire out of impulse, they let me stay until the end of the year if I promised to go back on the meds again. And it was a nightmare. Everyone saw me as the crazy girl who would just set stuff on fire, destroy a car for the most insignificant reason, and just act completely mental unless she was popping some pills. And I didn't want that, I wanted to start over. And then I met you, and as I started to like you more and more I felt like I had to tell you. But then when I was about to, at the park I thought "how can you tell the person you're possibly in love with that you're a mental case, and that if it wasn't for some pills you'd probably be locked up by now" so I just ended it, because it wasn't fair to put you in that position and then I couldn't stay away because I realized I wasn't possibly in love with you… I was in love with you and it was selfish and irresponsible of me and I….." I kissed her, I just kissed her. She pushed away and looked at me in shock

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"You said you loved me" I couldn't believe it

"What? No I didn't"

"Yes you did, you just did" I wasn't going to let her deny this.

"After everything I just told you the only thing you heard was the fact that I love you?" she was astound

"No I heard it all, and I don't care Kim, I don't care that you have to take these medication to be the person that you are right now, I wouldn't care if you had to take every single pill on the planet to be the Kim that I know."

"Why?" it seemed incomprehensible to her

"Because I think I might possibly be in love with you to"

And I really think I might, I love Naomi I really do, but I really think I am possibly in love with Kim to. I know it's wrong, but I can help how I feel. And this making a choice thing is starting to gett harder by the second. I don't know what I am going to do. I really don't.

"But, I… You love Naomi… I know you do, anyone can see that"

"I do…I mean I know, but I think I might love you to… If that even makes any sense… " it took a deep breath "Fucking hell…Maybe I'm the crazy one"

"_Shit, are you fucking retarded, you just called her crazy indirectly, you fucking idiot why did you say that, for fuck sakes what is wrong with me" _I didn't think she was crazy, I don't even know why I said that, maybe because I really felt like I was crazy, but this wasn't how I wanted it to come out.

"_Shit, I'm such a fucking twat" _ I was about to correct myself but she didn't give me the time to.

"I doubt it, believe me, and if you were, that would mean every person on the planet is"

She smiled and gave me a small timid kiss. I placed my hand on her face to gently wipe the remaining tears on her face with my thumb. I knew that most people would have run off after hearing what she had just told me or make some excuse to not have to deal with it. But I really didn't care, because I knew she was this amazing person, this sweet, caring, thoughtful and compassionate person, and it wasn't her fault and most importantly, the way she acted when she was off her meds… That wasn't her, and I knew that. So it didn't matter to me if she had to take some pills every morning, I mean don't people take pills for everything theses day anyway, why should I care what she took them for if it meant her being the person that she truly was… The person I knew she really was. And the fact that she had to take them wasn't going to make me change the way I felt about her. Why would it?

**Looks like Kim isn't perfect after all or at least not when she isn't on her meds. Poor thing, life hasn't been a piece of cake for her has it? But her luck seems to be changing. The thing is with everything that's going on: How is Emily supposed to make her choice now?**

**Next chapter should be out soon :P. Not sure about the point of view yet! I think I'm going to keep the whole Mix POV until the end so I can get there faster! :D**

**Don't forget you're review on the way out. ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Big thanks to all of you guys that have been following and reviewing!!! You guys are awesome!!! And I truly appreciate it!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!**

**E,K and N POV**

****** Chapter 37 ******

*********E*********

It's been about two week since the whole party incident. And everything was going great. Here I was, having dinner with my family and Kim. It was great that they liked her. She'd come around after practice. Katie was always around us when she came to the house, which was kind of a drag but it was better than to have Katie being a total bitch to her. And it was kind of fun hanging out all 3 of us. My mom loved Kim, always talked about how smart and how great it was that she's leaved in different countries and experienced different culture and how she was so disciplined and that she was going to go far in life blah blah blah… But then my mom still hadn't notice that she was more than just my "Literature partner" which was kind of funny in some occasion. We had done something in probably every room of the house, from snogging to well you know… And my mom was still completely oblivious. And my dad just loved anyone who could do more than 20 rep on the bar and Kim could do 20 in her sleep and she was a girl so it was like a dream come true for him. And James, well he just liked to stare at her… he would actually invite he's friends to come stare at her with him, which was absolutely creepy but Kim seem to think that I was imagining things and that it was hilarious. Until the day she opened the bathroom door after showering and there he was. Then she didn't think it was that hilarious, I had to beat him unconscious which made her burst into laughter. She said that it was probably the funniest thing she had ever seen in her life. She really made it work for me at home. My mom acted like she used to around me, Katie was actually fun to be around and she could maintain a conversation with my dad about exercise machine and all that stuff he liked which was more that I could say for the rest of us. And that was like the highlight of his day. It was just really comfortable when she was around.

And then there was Naomi. The way she had acted the day Kim came to her house. It showed me how she genuinely loved me, how she didn't try to kick Kim down but tried to understand and make sure it was safe for me to be around her. I asked her why she hadn't taken advantage of the situation to make me push Kim away. And she said that first she would never do that and second because it wasn't her decision if Kim deserved another chance and that she knew that I cared about her and that she wouldn't do that to me. Yes she wished I wasn't with Kim and that I was only hers. But she also said that none of this would have happen if it wasn't for her not being brave. And that if my happiness meant being with Kim, she wasn't going to stand in the way because all she cared about was me being happy. And to my surprise she was starting to get along with Katie. But I think Kim had a lot to do with that. We always spent time together after class since Kim had to teach the dance class and then go to practice 3 times a week. So it was perfect. We'd go on bike rides, or just go to her house and hang around. I didn't really care what we did, as long as she was there. We spent the whole weekend at the lake, and it was amazing. We talked, swam, smoked and made love countless time. Everything was back to the way they were in summer when we were in love and didn't care about anyone else. With only one difference. I did care about someone else. And this was getting so hard. I knew that I was going to have to make a choice really soon. And I had no idea how I was going to do that. I wish I could just stay like this forever. But I knew it could never be like that. They both brought something to my life that made better in so many level…" better" didn't even begin to describe it. It made it even more amazing that I could of even imagine it. And I really couldn't see it work like that if I had to let one go. But I had to. And it was killing me. And tonight wasn't going to make it any easier. And here I was now; staring at Katie getting ready. She always took longer than I did. And I was completely freaking out about the situation. Both of them where going to be there and I wasn't going with either of them. So how the hell was I supposed to act around them? Fuck this was going to be a long night.

******K*******

"EMIIIIIILYYYYYYY" I screamed in shock

"What the fuck? Are you ok?..... FOR FUCK SAKES… YOU PERVY LITTLE BASTARD"

She stormed toward James that was standing right in front of the opened bathroom door where I was standing in a towel.

"No… MOM" he screamed as she started to kick the shit out of him. I couldn't help but to burst into laughter. As she was beating the crap out of the kid she did the cutest thing with her arm and I just wanted to grab her and kiss her.

"SHE LEFT YOU LOSER" and kept on going. I just grabbed her arm.

"Ems, I think he got enough" I was still laughing, I had never seen something that funny before.

"I don't, he keeps on doing it everytime, every morning it's the same shit"

"Uh it's 5 in the afternoon and that's the first time so far!" what the fuck was she talking about

"No I mean with us, Katie and I"

"What???... Ew… OK… now that's just WRONG on SO MANY LEVEL" that kid needed therapy, perving on your sister. Errh I didn't even want to think about it, wasn't that like incest.

She turned around and walk to her room after she felt it was enough.

"You're coming or what" she said since I was still standing looking at her little brother still laughing but creep out about what I had just heard at the same time. I kicked him once.

"AOUW" he moaned

"Oops, Sorry I stumbled" the little pervert deserved it.

"Ok, you need to tell your mom about this, I mean perving on your sisters, that is just disturbing"

She pushed me on the bed and closed the door.

"She's not here remember?" she grinned

"Right, what about your dad? I mean this is a serious issue" I laughed, I loved playing around with her.

"Oh you're right, maybe I should go check if he's back and tell him"

She started too walked to the door but I was able to reach for her arm before she could and pull her on the bed so she'd land on top of me.

"I'm sure It can wait a little, I mean it's not like they're going to do something about it today anyway, so now or in 10 min doesn't make a big difference…" and I kissed her

"10 min? Really?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Well what can I say, either you're really easy to please, or I'm just that good"

"Oh no…. I'm really easy to please"

She bit her lips to suppress herself from smiling and I opened my mouth in shock.

"Oh really…. You're so dead" I said as I rolled her over to be on top. We both started to laugh and I then leaned in and kissed her seductively and slowly started to make my way down.

I loved that we were so comfortable around each other. And it really meant a lot to me that she was ok with me going to her house and stay for dinner with her family and all. Even if the first time I went there was actually because Katie had invited me with Effie. But ever since Emily seemed to really like it when I'd come around. She said that her mom acted normal around her when I was there and that she hadn't ever since she had come out. I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be in the same situation if her mom knew what we had done in the kitchen, shower, couch and obviously Emily's room. Emily's mom was nice, she really was, but I wasn't to found of the fact that she had changed around her daughter just because she liked girls. One day she started to talk about Naomi, and how she was a bad influence on Emily and that she was a trouble girl etc. And I think that was the only time I actually couldn't shut my mouth. I saw how much it hurt Emily when her mom talked liked that and Naomi was nothing like what the mom had just described.

"Have you ever even talked to her?" I said annoyed

"Yes I have, once"

"Well seemed like you didn't talk for much then, I actually think she's far from being a bad influence, she's a very genuine, reliable and intelligent girl and I'll have to disagree on the trouble part as well I actually think she has a good head on her shoulder. And it's very apparent that she would never do anything to put someone else in a bad situation, I'm surprised you didn't see that, but then again I misjudged her at first to"

I remember just smiling nervously thinking she would kick me out of the house. Katie literally had her mouth open in shock.

"Oh, well if you say so, I guess I shouldn't judge on first appearance." She was looking at her plate and took a bite of her food.

Katie's mouth was now opened even wider, and Emily looked like a reflection of Katie at that moment

"I told you that about a million times and you never listened to me" Emily told her mom.

"Well I guess I just needed someone to confirm it Emily"

Now I was the one staring at my plate. It was the only really awkward moment I have had in her house. Well and Katie walking in on us but that wasn't the same kind of feeling. Her mom never mentioned Naomi again and acted like that dinner never happened. Which I was clearly relieved about. I like spending time there. But after what Naomi had done for me, after the way she had listened and given me a chance to explain I couldn't stand there and listen to Emily's mom bashing on her like that and much less when I saw Emily's face shattered and hurt. So I think It was worth risking to never be able to set foot in that house again. Plus we always had mine. But I was glad it wasn't the case. Naomi and I were on pretty good terms, we talked at college when we crossed each other. We definitely weren't acting like we were each other's competition anymore. I guess you could say we acted like two person that had a one thing in common. Well turns out we had more the one thing actually. But the principal one was actually pretty obvious. Our love for Emily.

And here I was, in my room getting ready with Effie and Panda. I'm not sure how tonight was going to work. But I'm pretty sure it was going to be inevitably awkward for all of us. I wasn't even sure if she was going just with Katie or if she was bringing Naomi along. And if she didn't how was I supposed to act. I mean if she was going with Naomi it was pretty logical. She was there with Naomi. But if she wasn't then who was she with? Whit whoever she was with her at the moment perhaps? Or probably Neither of us. Fucking hell this was going to be one uncomfortable situation.

******N******

Emily had left a few hours ago and I already missed her, her smile, her laugh, her kisses, her touch….

"_Fucking hell… I can't believe I let them convinced me into going" _

Earlier today at lunch we were all sitting together, I was talking to Emily, Kim was talking with Katie, Effie and Pandora that didn't seem to quite follow what they were talking about but that wasn't something new. Kim occasionally turned away from her conversation to say few word to me and Emily, Freddie was in debated with Cook about what he had just told JJ about expending he's option and something about not needing to be only with his girlfriend, and then Thomas arrived more cheerful than usual if that was even possible.

"Formidable! You are all here! Tonight I'm promoting this party in the cave, I've already sold a wacker load of ticket, Panda already said she was coming didn't you my love" he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, it's going to be super duper fun! The cave is wicked cool, you guys have to come, you'll come right?"

"Well you already know the cookie never says no to a party" Cook screamed enthusiastically

"Sure Panda" Effie said impartially Katie just nodded followed by Kim

"Sounds like a plan to me"

Of course Freddy and JJ didn't need to say anything knowing that Effie and Cook had already agreed.

So they all turned to look at me and Emily.

"I'm in" Emily said with a smile.

"_Shit, how do I get out of this one?!" _ I just acted like nothing had just happened and reached for my water and took a zip

"Ah come on Naomikins!" I wanted to kill Cook at that moment.

"Yeah come on it..it..it will be fun" and JJ

"Yeah don't be such a buzz kill" well I always wanted to kill Katie so not much change there. She was then followed by Effie, Freddie and Pandora in a chorus, only to be followed by Kim. And I just turned to look at Emily.

"Come on, It'll be fun" she said tenderly

"Fuck it… Ok count me in"

"Alright! Now we're talking Blondie! And hopefully we'll be doing more than that at the end of the night if you know what I mean" Cook could be so annoying sometime

"Shut the fuck up Cook" looks like Effie agreed with me on that one.

And here I was now, getting ready, we had all decided to meet there so I wasn't sure how that was going to work with Emily with Kim being there as well. Where they going together? And if they weren't what did it mean? What if I got there and both of them where already there? How was I supposed to know if they had gone together or not? This situation was very confusing. I decided to get there 5 min earlier to at least know if they had gone together. Bloody hell this was going to be awkward.

**Sounds like this is going to be a dynamic night don't you think? First time all three of them arrive separately. **

**So how will that work? **

**Is it bomb waiting to explode? **

**If it is…Will Katie and Effie play the SWAT team and disarm it before it does?**

**Or will it just be a carefree night of fun?**

**Wouldn't that be nice?**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for all of the reviews!!!! Didn't check the spelling since I was too excited about posting it! So sorry about that!**

**N, E and POV's**

****** Chapter 38 ******

******N******

I had gone for the love ball look for tonight. Same hair, same make up, just different clothes. I had secretly hoped it would give Emily flashback from that night.

I fastened my pace as I got closer to the "secret" entrance of the cave. The entrance where Emily had stood up for me for the first time telling her sister how she was the one who had kiss me in middle school and not the other way around. I was hoping this time I wouldn't be the last one to get there. And thanks to leaving 10 min early I wasn't. Cook, Freddy and JJ where the only one there. I sigh in relieve knowing that I hadn't arrive after Kim and Emily which would allow me to know if they were come together or not.

"Naomikins! Early? That's a first! Couldn't keep away from the Cookie monster to long eh?" he grinned.

"JJ, Freddy" I nodded

"Ah no love for cookie?"

But as I was about to reply I saw freddy's face lit up, which could only mean one thing.

"Oh my god this is amazing!" my heart stopped at the sound of her voice.

I turned to see Effie walking up front in her tipical confident "I don't give a shit about anything" look. But it wasn't her who had talked. It was Kim who was behind her twirling around her arm spread out to then meet each other in the air like she was dancing. _"Was she already of her face? She couldn't' be… cause that would mean she wasn't on her meds… She wouldn't make that mistake again would she?" _Panda was talking to her but she didn't even seem to notice.

"Hey" Effie said carelessly

"Wow" Kim Blurred as she tried to stabilize herself from twirling and smiled. I stared at her for a moment and I had to admit she looked stunning, like some light irradiated from her and you couldn't help yourself from looking. I couldn't help to think if Emily saw her that way as well. She probably did. She was the kind of girl that looked breath taking to everyone, no exception. But she didn't seem to notice or try, or at least didn't care which made her ever more attractive. But no one looked as beautiful and attractive as Emily to me. I only had eyes for her and only her.

"Cookie, looking mighty fine tonight!"

She said as she hugged him. He didn't even try to touch inapropriatly which totally thru me of. I had never seen Cook pass on the occasion to feel some one up and that he hadn't tried on her was even stranger. He grabbed her shin and laugh

"Don't I always, not looking to shabby yourself, I like the hair like that"

She had pulled the front of her hair back which highlighter her features. She had one stroke of hair hang loosely over her face, which didn't seem to be on purpose but just the result of so much twirling around, the rest of her hair was down, a bit waivy like Effie's when she didn't straight it out. He wasn't hitting on her, he sounded kind of brotherly actually, acting like he acted with JJ when he wasn't being an ass that is. I knew he was in her dance class. Didn't quite know how he ended there. But they seem to have bounded a lot.

"That's the result of a bad hair day hun! Still getting me more girl glare then you though!" she joked, but she was probably right.

"How about we bet on that" he laugh as he shuffled her hair as she wrestled him to stop him from messing it all up.

"Hey, Its not going to help you Cookie! Plus you know I'm not interested so no worries I won't be your competition" she stick her tongue and he laughed again

I stared at Effie with a what the fuck as Kim just started to twirl around again look and she just said

"Don't worry, she took the Risperdal… It's just not all she took" out loud

Kim turn around with her eyes wide opened and Panda just blurred out

"Yeah she took a wacker load of pills to"

"PANDA!"

"Oh… sorry…. Effie to" Panda looked to the ground

Effie just stayed the same, she didn't seem to care, but then again she wasn't the one on anti psychotics, and I didn't quite know what the effect could be.

"3, and it's not a big deal, Risperdal decreases the effect of MDMA so it's nothing really, just hyper cause I haven't partied in a while that's all…" she said looking at me as if she had read my mind. Sometimes I just thought of it has confirmation of her being related to Effie. They both always seemed to know what was going thru everyone's mind and both never needed to say anything to make you feel like they did, but Kim always seemed to anyway, Effie just made you feel uncomfortable and let you wonder if she actually did or if it was just your imagination. And has I was about to say something

"Well fuck me sideways I'm already seeing double, isn't that a fucking dream come true" Cook screamed laughing making is way to Katie to put is tongue down her throat, which gave me nausea and from the look on everyone's face it wasn't just me.

But the feeling soon went away as I looked at Emily passing around rolling her eyes. I lost my breath for a second. She looked so beautiful, looks like we had all gone for the wavy look tonight, bang pined back, a skirt that showed off those amazing legs of hers and a top that showed more skin that she usually did. It was the first I saw her like that, she looked different, confident. She always had a confident side, but it always seemed to be overpowered by the shy one in public. And as soon as she reached the group it seemed to have again.

"Hey" she let out timidly has she glanced at me then Kim.

"Hey" we all said in a chorus.

I could feel the tension rise has I felt all eyes on us. There was a new love triangle, and the worst is, it had been agreed on by the three of us. For the first time I felt it was really happening. And I didn't like the feeling. For the past two week I had blocked the fact Kim was with Emily and pretend she was all mine. But now this was all too real and I didn't agree on the situation as much as I did at first. In fact I wasn't keen on it at all. Maybe tonight was the night Emily would finally realize she had to make a choice. And I really hope it was.

****E****

"Well fuck me sideways I'm already seeing double, isn't that a fucking dream come true"

Great, so much for reaching the group discretely. I was hoping no one would see us coming until we made it to the circle and that Katie would just say the first words making it easy for me to just stand there and give a simple glare and nod to everyone. But with Cook's tongue in her mouth it didn't seem like much of an option anymore so I just kept on walking and let out a small hey to the group. My eyes first lay on Naomi, she smiled has our eyes met, she looked dazzling, her hair in a wavy punkish style I had seen on her since… the love ball. The day I had finally decided I wasn't going to be the doormat any longer. The day I had officially came out and let everyone know how I loved Naomi. I smiled back and turned to look at Kim who had her hand in the back of her pocket, arm completely extended so her head would be directed to the floor practically buried in her shoulders. I knew she had been looking at me as I walked to them but her gazed had turn to the floor when I had finally got there. She finally looked up to look into my eyes and smiled awkwardly. Gosh she looked adorable when she acted insecure and nervous. Her hair look different, I quite liked it, it was a half up/half down slightly wavy do which make her face look softer and utterly innocent, she didn't seem to have bothered much with makeup but she never did. I had just realized I had never seen with her hair fully pulled back. Not even when she danced. I wondered why. And suddenly a shout pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Well are you guys going to stand there like a bunch a wankers or are we going to get this fucking party started"

Cook had finally taken his hand off Katie for a second and kneeled down to lift up the drain.

"Alright, ladies first"

Kim was the first to go, followed by Effie, Panda, Katie, me and then Naomi. I couldn't help but to look up as Naomi came down. I bit my lip to what I just caught a glimpse of too then nearly fall when I reached the floor not noticing there latter had finally handed, letting an inevitable small squeal out. Naomi looked down and laughed a little.

"Enjoyed the view?" she said teasingly as she reached the ground, her body inches from mine

"I wasn't l…." she tilted her head to the side raising her eyebrows and curling her lip to the side smiling.

"Ok I was" I said a little annoyed that she always caught me glimpsing at "Inapropriate times" and she always enjoyed teasing me about it and I never seemed to be able to deny it. I smiled to then turn and make may way to the bar. I needed a drink bad.

"What's your poison" the girl that was handling the bar asked.

"What ever can kill me instantly…"

"This should do the trick, on the house" she winked,

"_Right, just what I needed, when I still wasn't out it seemed like I was the only lesbian in Bristol, and now that I was every girl in Bristol seemed to be"_

I just smiled and downed the drink like it was a shot. And signaled her to fill it up again. Only to down it as quickly as the first one. I was now on my fifth and I had already started at home ending the rest of the bottle of vodka under Katie's bed. By now I drunk but it didn't stop me from putting the glace back on the bar I signaled her to fill it up again and as she did I turned to take a quick look around. I could see different eyes catch a glance at the same direction on the dance floor. I shifted to the side but deep down I knew. I knew who all the eyes were on. And it was confirmed as I finally managed to catch a glimpse at the dancing body. It was Kim. To my surprise Effie wasn't with her. She was just own her on, her eyes closed, feeling the music as she moved her body perfectly to the rhythm.

"Gorgeous isn't she?" the barwomen said pulling me out of her thoughts.

"Sorry?"

"That girl, I wouldn't mind talking her h…" I slapped the money on to the bar furiously before she could finish and walked away. I couldn't take it anymore… all those eyes undressing her, wetter it was guys or girls… It always was like that but I always was able to control myself thinking she didn't notice. But wetter it was the alcohol or the fact that everyone seem to think she was available but this time I just wasn't able to. I pushed my way in and pulled her away from the dance floor.

****K****

I caught Emily taking a glimpse at Naomi as she came down the latter. It hurt just as much as when she looked at her first when she arrived to the meeting point with that loving glance. I just decided to convince myself it was just in my mind and turned to look at Effie who had disappeared into crowed with Freddy. I simply walked to the middle of the dancing bodies. I reached in my pocket to take out the pill I had taken just in case 3 wasn't enough, I chew the pill only to reached for the drink in a stranger's hand who didn't seem to mind to me surprise to wash the ghastly taste away from my mouth. I closed my eyes and let the music conquer my body. I hadn't opened my eyes for what seemed forever, pushing the occasional unwanted hand on my body, I didn't need to open my eyes, I knew they didn't belong to the only person I was longing to touch me, every single different touch, different hands I knew, and even though I was in a complete trance by now I just did, because her touch was just the only one that felt right, like her hands had been made especially for my body. I didn't want to open my eyes. Afraid I'd see her… see her with Naomi. So I just let myself go. And when I was finally reaching a total eye I felt it. That hand… that hand I've been wanting on my bare skin ever since I had first seen her. She furiously pulled me away from the dance floor and I just follow completely oblivious to where she was taking me. I had done something wrong without realizing it? But that thought quickly went away as I felt my body fiercely bang against the cubicle door to feel her warm lips again mine. Her hand ardently running under my shirt against my bare skin. God I wanted her so bad. I pushed her into the other end of the cubicle my body now completely against her. One of my hand holding on to the back of her neck and the other one gripping tenaciously at her thigh under her skirt. I pulled away for a second.

"What's wrong? I want you… I want you now" She was drunk, I couldn't, I wanted to, but I couldn't. As high as I was I just couldn't.

"Emily you're drunk" I said softly

"So are you" and she pressed her lips against mine again, it took a few second to pull away again. The temptation was excruciating but I had to pull away.

"Ems, I didn't drink… we shouldn't… this isn't right... As much as I want to… believe me I really want to this isn't right"

She looked into my eyes and for a second I was afraid she was going to get mad but she just smiled and kissed me softly.

"You're right, it's just, all these people, just staring with some much lust in their eyes and just…. I just couldn't…"

"They don't matter… they're just strangers… I see people staring you at that all the time… as much as I hate it I just try to ignore it… it's not easy, it never is but you just have to and think that I only care about you ok?"

She nodded and stroked the back of her hand on my cheek. I reached for it and intertwined our fingers together.

"Now come on let's get out of here before I change my mind" and pulled her out of the cubicle. As we get out of the bathroom I bumped into someone while I was looking behind me at Emily.

"Sorry I wasn't…" _"Oh Shit"_

"Oh that's just great... lovely… Quicky in the bathroom? Really?" I was face with Naomi. But she wasn't talking to me.

"No it's not what you think… She's drunk… I mean… We didn't…"

"Right so you guys just happen to share the same lipstick right?"

"Naomi… it's not… We didn't I swear" Emily had finally come out of her astound trance

"I guess that means you finally made your choice then…"

"No, please Naomi" Emily's voice was broken

"THEN JUST DECIDE" Naomi shouted in anger

Emily just stood there… her eyes wide open. Tears coming down from them. She didn't say anything; she just stared at the both of us. I couldn't think of anything to calm Naomi down "Well if you're not, I'll make it easy for you… I'm done" she turned and started to walk away

"Naomi, please" she was broken. I

.And that's when I saw it. I saw it in Emily's eyes and I knew what I had to do.

"_Don't do this to her, don't let her do this" _

I walked to her with tears in my eyes and kissed her, kissed her as passionately as I could; taking everything I could from it, because this was going to be my last chance.

"You broke the rules" I whispered to her trying to hold my tears, our forehead pressed together.

"What?"

"You broke the rules, "feeling bad for the other",

"I don't understand…" she looked at me terrified

I gently cupped her face in my hands.

"You know you don't belong with me, you just don't want to hurt me, I don't know why I took me so long to realize it, actually I do, I love you, and I didn't want to see it…

"No, I… I want to be…. I…I love you too…I….

"I know you do, but I'll never be Naomi, you'll never love me the way you love her, you'll never look at me the way you look at her… That look… that look you got when she walked away… I've seen it before… My dad… when he talked about Effie's mom… He had that look… I can't be with you Emily… I won't do this to you… I won't let you stay with me because I wasn't the one to walk away tonight… I can't be with you because it would be selfish of me and I would be reminded of that every time I look into your eyes and see that look… And know that I'm the reason for it… the reason for you to regret for the rest of your life that you let the love of your life go… you're 18 and you found it… You're lucky, you really are, some people never find it and I won't be the person to pull you away from her… I…I..I don't want to let you go…I don't… but I have to… You won't get over her… At least not if it ends like this…" I could hold the tears anymore.

"Bu..But…What about you?" she said with sorrow in her voice

"I'll be fine, I'll get over it… It might take some time but as long as you promise me friendship and that we can stay the way we are… well except for the sex part … and that you'll get the fuck out of here and catch her before it's too late" I smiled to make her feel like I was ok.

She leaned to give me a soft kiss and I closed my eyes to relish it as I knew it would be the last.

"Promise"

"GO" She looked into my eyes one last time and ran off.

I stood there watching my first love run to hers. And I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You did the right thing" and turned around to see Effie standing behind me.

"Yeah? Don't I always…" was still crying, she pulled me into a hug holding me tight. I grabbed on to her shoulder.

"If I did the right thing, then why those it hurt so bad Effie" I could barely breath

"Because doing the right thing is shit"

I chuckled still crying. She barely ever talk, but when she did, she always seem to say what she thought and not what you wanted to hear, which always made me laugh.

"Yeah it is"

"You'll be ok… give it time"

I pulled away and smiled; she reached for my hand to hold it and rub her thumb affectionately and smiled back. I wasn't sure how long it was going to take. But I knew she was right. I hadn't completely lost Emily, and I wasn't alone anymore… I had a sister to take care of me now.

**We're finally there guys! :D Next chapter we'll be pre or final I'm not sure yet!!!**

**Will Emily catch Naomi?**

**Will Naomi forgive her for doubting?**

**Will Kim be alright?**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	39. Chapter 39 SSN

**E and N POV**

******Chapter 39 ******

******E******

"Naomi" I shouted as I finally spotted the blonde after 10 min of wondering in the street under the rain looking for her.

"Naomi please! Stop!" I accelerated my pace and reached for her arm to stop her.

"Let me go" she pulled her arm off and kept on walking.

"Naomi" and reached for her arm and turned her around so she would face me. She was crying. Her eyes full of anger

"Don't touch me Emily, you don't have the right anymore"

Her word came out like venom and she pulled her arm away once again and I felt my heart stop. I tried to reach for her hand and she lifter her arm away putting her hand into a fist to pull it down again in despair. I looked into her eyes and there was only one thing I could think of doing. That one last little thing she had never refused me. I grip firmly on to her neck and pulled her in a forceful kiss. She placed her hands on my shoulder and tried to push me away but I didn't let her. I responded by holding her neck even more powerfully so she couldn't. I could feel the pressure on my shoulder slowly lower and she finally melted into the kiss. Both our tears uniting has they reached our lips. I gently pulled back resting my forehead on hers.

"It's you, it's always been you" I looked into her eyes both my hands reaching for hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it before, but I know now, I know it's you I want, it's always been you ever since the first day I saw you. I love you … I love you Naomi Campbell"

She stayed silent.

"Naomi please… please forgive me, I can't lose you again… I can't…. I …. I won't… Ple….

She cut me off pressing her lips ferociously on mine; my eyes wide open at first, shocked at her action. She had looked at me with so much rage a few second before I thought I had lost her. I pulled my hand back hope to hold on to her beautiful face responding as ferociously if not more. The intensity of the moment was like nothing I had experience before. And as breathless as I was I couldn't pull away for air. I couldn't let my lips part from hers. Because I knew the cause wasn't the lack of air, but the lack of her. I needed her so badly. I couldn't imagine myself without her. I was too afraid that if I pulled away she could have second thoughts about her action, take it back. And if she did, no air would ever bring me to life again. She made me feel alive, and if she wasn't a part of me, then they would be no need for breathing. She was everything I needed, everything I wanted and the only one I loved like this. I felt her lips separate from her and I leaned further so they wouldn't in vain.

"Wait"

My eyes opened, looking at her with nothing but fear. _"Oh god, she's taking it back, you can't let her" _I leaned again successfully reaching her lips this time. But she divided them again seconds after. I was terrified. Terrified at what was coming.

"I… I love you to Emily" she said to wash all my fear away, her lips on mine once more. She forgives me, she loves me, and this time neither of us was going to let the other one go.

******N******

"I… I love you to Emily"

I had to say it, I had to pull away and say it in order to feel that finally we were together, with no one else in the picture. She was mine and only mine, her heart belonged to me and mine was hers. Her kisses felt different. Amazing and special, and I knew that it was because I was the only one that would get that kind of affection from her from now on. No one would get what I was getting from her, and what I was getting was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. I loved her so much, more than anything I had ever loved. I could feel the fire erupting from our bodies and I knew we both needed more. I took her hand.

"Let's go" she was speechless her mouth half open.

"Wh… what… whe… where?" she looked scared and was shivering from the cold.

"My house, I need to get out of these wet clothes and so do you"

Before she could say anything I pulled her in the direction I was walking and started to run towards my house. The rain was getting stronger and we were soaking wet. We finally got to the driveway of my house and refuge ourselves under the front porch. Emily slipped and grabbed on to my shoulders so she wouldn't fall causing me to lose my balance and my back to meet the door.

"Aouh" my head banged against the door as well.

Emily was still trying to catch her breath but it didn't stop her from bursting into laughter. Her hands now leaning on the door besides my face. I started to laugh as well. But as I met her eyes we stopped. Silence overtaking the situation. She pushed her body against mine eagerly as her lips consumed mine passionately. I couldn't take it anymore; I reached for my keys and tried to open the door never taking my lips off hers. When I finally succeeded she pushed me in fervently taking my jacket off to let it meet the floor. I pulled my shirt off before she could and reached for hers mine not even touching the floor yet. The way up the stairs took a lot longer than it usually did. We couldn't keep our hands of each other, couldn't keep our lips apart. We finally made it to my room and she slammed me against the wall taking control once again. She pulled me closer to then push me against the desk. I have no idea how but she managed to remove everything that was on top and sit me on it gripping firmly on my thighs, never separating herself from me. Her mouth devouring my neck, my nails scrapping her back as her hand made it between my thighs and finally in my underwear. I gasp at her touch. I could feel her smiling in my neck her lips still sucking on my pulse point.

"Jesus"

I moaned has her finger were at last inside me, I digged my fingers dipper into her skin and wrapped my legs around her waist pushing myself further into her skilled finger as a mind blowing pleasure took over my body. As she felt I was getting closer she let another finger join the first one.

"Fucking hell" I was louder than usual and I could tell it was only making her more confident.

Her other hand had gone from my lower back to gently but yet strongly massaging my breast. I could feel I was about to explode in crying pleasure and she knew I was.

"Oh god … Emily Oh go… "She crashed her lips against mine before I could to wake up the whole neighborhood with my screaming as I reached indescribable ecstasy. Gosh what she could do to me, how should take control of my whole body like that and the way she made me feel, everything, every moment was perfect with her, even the bad ones always seem to turn into intensely good ones.

"Christ Ems…I… That was…." I just stop talking, because I knew that right now all I was going to do is baffle. I was unable to think straight right now. So I just kissed her deeply. My forehead against hers now, trying to catch my breath, slowly coming down from this stupefying high. She took her finger to her lips, softly stroking them from one side to the other to eventually bit the side of her lip looking down to the side with a smile, her lip still between her teeth, and then into my eyes again. "Could she look any sexier right now" I thought to myself. She retreated to the bed. And I stayed in my place for a few second, glazing at her in all her perfection. She took her skirt off, her back turned to me, I was of course gazing and I couldn't help but to smile. She was wearing boy shorts which was absolutely adorable on her. She got under the cover, her face on the side resting on her hands, staring into my eyes as they started to close progressively.

I got up from the desk and walk to the bed to lie next to her under the cover. My hand now on her stomach waiting for her to turn so I could return the favor. I felt her hand reach for mine to intertwine her finger into mine and pull me closer to her so I'd embrace her.

"I love you" she whispered drowsily and then caved in to the sleepiness that had conquered her.

"I love you to" I whispered back knowing that she probably wouldn't hear it has she let the cutest little snore out.

She was back. The Emily I knew and loved was completely back. The Emily I always gave everything she had to make you happy never expecting anything in return. It had been an eventful night. She knew she was tired, and yet she had taken care of me first knowing it would have probably drain every last possible strength and energy left in her tonight and it had.

I hold on tight to her and closed my eyes has I felt the exhaustion take over me as well.

**Next chapter is the final!!!!!! ): |-| : ) **

**Little sum about the upcoming final chapter:**

**It had been a school night which meant school this morning after this action-packed night. **

**But was it going to be awkward?**

**How was it going to be around Kim?**

**Was she going to lose control again?**

**Are be friend with Emily and try to keep it the way things were "without the sex" like she asked Emily to promise?**

**Will there be any insight on what was going to happen after school ended?**

**Are will it just be the end of this story?**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! :D **


	40. Chapter 40 Final

**K, N and E POV! Last chapter! I don't know if I should be happy or sad! Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!**

******Chapter 40******

******K******

I pressed my eyes closer together trying to block the sunlight. Fuck I hated when I forgot to close the blinds. I felt an arm pulling me closer to the body of its owner nevertheless still asleep. _"Emily" _was my first thought, it was a reflex to the fact that she had been the only person I had let myself cuddled in bed with since I've gotten to Bristol. She was the first I had ever let sleep over or hadn't dressed up and walked away right after from in years. But then I remembered last night. And I knew it couldn't be her. I was afraid to turn around knowing that last night after I had let her go, let the girl I was undeniably in love with go to the person she was undeniably in love with. And that person not being me, I had drank enough to put an alcoholic sailor to shame. And then my mind went blank. I pushed myself to remember and I remembered Effie trying to stop me reminding me that I had taken the Risperdal but I didn't care, and from my own experience, it didn't seem to be able to have a fatal outcome. I remember dancing, being at the bar for a while, the barwoman.

"_Shit, the barwoman"_

I felt my body stiffen. That girl, she had been hitting on me ever since I got to the bar, even asked me to wait for her to finish her shift. I remember her being quite beautiful but the image in my head was blurry.

"_Please, Please, Please tell me I didn't do something stupid, please"_

I slowly turned around. And finally exhaled. _"Effie"_ gosh was I relieved, why didn't I thought of Effie, I mean it was the obvious option. Did I do something last night with that girl? Is that why I didn't think of Effie? I mean she did live her technically, and with all I drank last night it would be evident that she had to take care of me.

"Morning" she mumbled

"Morning"

"Sleep well?"

"Think so, but the awakening part is awful, my head feels like it's about to explode and my memory is shit right now!"

I needed aspirin urgent, with all that thinking I had barely notice that my head felt like I had just been hit by a truck. Effie looked alarmed.

"Oh, you don't remember anything? Or some parts? I mean do you remember t…

"I remember about letting Emily go. Don't worry you won't have to feel me in on that. It's after that that it gets blurry"

"Oh, are you ok?"

"Ehm didn't you listen? I feel like my head is about to explode" I said sarcastically

"Know I mean…" she said worriedly

"I know what you mean Ef, I was joking"

"So? Are you ok?"

"No, not really… but I will be"

"Ehm, I didn't… You know… the girl behind the bar… did I…" I had to ask

"No, you didn't, she was pretty mad actually"

"Why?"

" 30 min after I had finally managed to pull you off the bar she came to look for you and told you her shift was over, and you just told her _"Good for you hun, it was nice meeting you" _and well let's just say she didn't she walk away with a smile on her face oh and by the way, when you're really drunk you start to talk with a British accent. I'm not sure if I should be offended or amused."

I laughed and then let a sigh of relieve. I got up of bed and sat to my desk to check my mails.

"Kim?"

"Yes?"

"You know I care about you right?... I mean it's not being long but we are sisters and we've clearly got each other's back and I want you to know I'm here for you and I… I

"I love you to Ef"

I knew it was hard for her to say those 3 little words. And I just wanted her to know she didn't need to say them for me to know she did. And of course I wanted her to know I did to.

"OH MY GOD! I GOT IN! I GOT IN!" I shriek jumping into my chair

"What?"

"University! 4 acceptances already! There's only Harvard missing but I know I'm totally in! I got my interview unconsciously when I was 12 at a gala when I was sitting with my mom at the same table as the dean! He told my mom I was a delight and when it was time I had a spot there waiting for me!"

"That's great! Really impressive! I got into university of Bristol, didn't hear from the other ones yet"

We talked about what were our plans for the future as we got ready and on the way for college.

******N******

I slowly started to wake up keeping my eyes closed for just a little longer and for a second I thought last night was a dream. But that thought immediately disappeared when the first sight I caught when I finally opened my eyes was the angelical look Emily had when she was sleeping. I smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a sleepy way with that husky sweet voice of hers.

"To make you breakfast" I said warmly

"mmh, I don't want breakfast… I want you… come back to bed"

Her voice was still as sleepy as when she first started to talk, her eyes were still closed and she was hugging the pillow where her flawless face was resting. I smiled and obeyed.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear before kissing her.

"Prove it" she still hadn't opened her eyes. And I couldn't stand not being able to stare into those dazzling brown eyes of hers.

I lay my hand on her knee only to let it gently start making its way up to her inner thigh. She let out a small chuckle has my finger passed thru that place I knew always tickled her. Her eyes finally open and I gazed into them before kissing and set myself on top of her. She giggled into the kiss.

"What's so funny?" I asked amused by her giggling.

"Nothing, just thinking about how this is how everyone should wake up in the morning" she smiled.

"What? Under me? Couldn't agree more, it's a great way to wake up isn't it?" I laughed

Her jaw dropped and I lifted my eyebrows teasingly and curled my lips. She grabbed on to my neck pulling me closer so she could whisper something into my ear.

"To bad I'm the only one to know how great it is, and it better stay that way Naomi Campbell"

She slowly traced my jaw with her lips to then meet mine. I could feel her smiling against my lips.

"How great it is? I haven't even started yet Emily Fitch" I was half way thru my grinned when she crashed her lips against mine again.

Things where starting to heat up when we got interrupted.

"Naomi! You're going to be late for college! Oh and I need you to give something to Kieran so come see me before you leave"

"Fine!" I said a bit louder and frustrated that I expected.

"Shouldn't I be the one frustrated right now" she said playfully

"We could skip class today and neither of us would be" I said tenderly

"As tempting as it sounds I can't afford to miss anymore classes, it's only a few hours anyway right… I can wait a little longer" It might have been believable if she hadn't pouted right after saying it.

"Right, well that would be a first!" I smirked

"OIE! Maybe you have short term memory but as I recalled I didn't get any last night did I?"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not into perving on my sleeping girlfriend" I said mockingly

"I was tired!"

"Then don't blame me hun!"

And before she could answer back I pulled her lips against mine and straddled her. She said she couldn't afford to miss any more classes. But she didn't say anything about being late. My hand placed now where it used to be, gradually making it to…

"Naomi you're already late and here's the thing for…. OH Sorry…"

I jumped off Emily.

"BLOODY HELL MOM CAN YOU FUCKING KNOCK"

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had company…. Uh …Hi Emily" she was now smiling

"Hi miss Campbell" There was no sign of awkwardness in Emily's voice. But then again it wasn't the first time this had happened or the second for a matter of fact.

"Well I'll leave this here" She placed a book on my desk and flee out of the room.

"mmh, guess we should be going then"

"I guess so"

We took a quick shower which had been hard since we couldn't seem to keep our hands of each other. Got dressed and made our way to college.

**** E ****

I couldn't wait for class to end and I hadn't even been passed the door yet. I wanted Naomi so bad right now I couldn't think straight. Her hand tangled up it mine we entered the hall.

"There's Kieran, meet you in class ok?" I nodded and she gave me a quick kiss and ran after him.

I walked to my locker to get my book and then I saw her. She was walking in my direction, Effie strolling along her side. They're where laughing and then Effie pointed to her locker and gave her a small wave before separating herself from her sister to get to her locker. Kim waved back and kept on walking. I forgot her locker was three one down from mine. I know she had told me she wanted us to be friends but I didn't know what to says, not after the wound was not even a day old.

"Hey"

I pulled away from my thought only to see her standing right in front of me.

"Hey" I said jumpily

She squinted and then let out a small laugh.

"What's up?" she asked genuinely I was astound how she just acted like last night hadn't happened.

"Not much just getting my books, you?" I manage to sound casual.

"Got some of my acceptance emails today" she smiled

"That's great! Congrats! Where did you get in?"

"Tisch, Oxford, Columbia… Haven't heard from Harvard yet"

"But you got in Columbia! You must be ecstatic! You really wanted to go there!" I said enthusiastically

"Yeah, not going though" she said casually

"What? Why? I thought it's what you wanted"

"Yeah me to, but now things are different, and well my mom said that I could go anywhere I wanted if I got in at least 2 of the top 10 worldwide ranked school, and Oxford is number 4 and Columbia is lucky number 10"

"Oh so you're going to Oxford? That's great it's like 1h30 hours from here!"

"Nope not going to Oxford either" ok now I was confused

"Oh, I don't understand"

"The thing is, she said I could go anywhere if I got in, she never said I had to actually go to one of them, so I also applied to university of Bristol. They have a really good psychology and drama program there and I got in, got my acceptance letter a week ago. Everything is going so great with Effie and all, leaving hasn't even crossed my mind, and well we have 18 year of catching up to do, I can't leave now. So we talked and she got in as well so we decided we'd go there together. In addition the big city isn't a good environment for me and I quite like it here actually."

"Me and Katie are going there!"

"Really? She didn't even told me she applied anywhere"

"Yeah! She actually called me like 30 min ago to tell me, the stupid cow didn't even wait for me and opened my letter to"

"Sounds like Katie alright!" She laughed and I followed

"Yeah, she was so excited she decided to skip school and go shopping"

"Why am I not surprised? Well that's great at least you have a roommate already"

"Oh no we're not rooming"

"Oh I'd thought you guys would go for the dorms, I mean I am cause my mom is going back to New York not that It would change much, she's never here anyway… but Effie is going to as well and well her mom lives here, well she's not really been living with her either so …."

"Oh no we are but we're just not rooming together"

"Oh, how come?"

"We've been "rooming" for almost 18 years, and we had our parents to keep us off each other's throat, if we room in university as well, we'll end up killing each other"

She laughed

"Probably… Well I'm not rooming with Effie, kind of sucks but the only way Panda's mom would let her go to dorms was if she roomed with Effie, and I've met Panda's mom! I don't think I could sleep at night knowing I was the reason she was still stuck with her!"

I laughed. I had met Pandora's mom and I knew exactly what she meant.

"So I guess we're in the same boat, getting random roommates and all"

I said thinking she might ask me about rooming together. I mean we seemed to be doing good. She hadn't even flirted with me once, which was kind of weird because it was the first time. Ever since the first day I met her, she had never once not flirted with me. So it was rather new and different. I liked it.

"What about Naomi?"

"She's going to London to LSE she got in for political science."

We had talked about it on the way to school and I was really sad we were going to have to do the whole long distance thing but we agreed on seeing each other every weekend no matter what the circumstances were.

"That's great!...I… I mean LSE, it's a great school and well I couldn't see her studying anything else but political science, I mean the girl is like the next Eleanor Roosevelt or something"

I laughed

"And London is what? 2 hours away? That's how long it takes me to get home when I'm trashed, so it's not that far actually! You guys will see each other all the time!"

She smiled genuinely. She was trying to make me feel better. She really wanted to be friend. She hadn't just said it out of courtesy. She really meant it.

"Yeah, it's not so far when you think about it like that" I smiled back.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" Ok finally, for a second I thought she wouldn't ask.

"If you see Katie before I do, could you ask her about rooming for me, I mean sharing a room with someone random kind of creeps me out a little!"

"Katie?" I was stun, I knew her and Katie were really good friends but I'd thought she'd ask me first.

"Yeah… Why? Does she already have someone?"

"No but… I … Sure yeah I'll ask her"

She looked right into my eyes, and I looked away remembering that's all it took for her to know what I was thinking.

"Oh…" she to the revelation my eyes gave up to her

"_To late" _I thought

"I… I thought about asking you when you said you weren't rooming with Katie but… With our history and … I'm not sure Naomi would be to found of it… I think I've interfered enough between you guys… and I …

"Interfered? Kim… You know you were more than an "interference", I really cared about you, still do… In a different way but I do… And we're friends right? I mean you asked me to promise and I mean it when I did and I really hope we can be." I blurred out as she got locked on

"Well, yes I mean I really want us to be"

"So that's settle, I don't want to be sharing my room with a stranger either, and I was kind of hoping Katie will, and I'm also hoping that person will be a raging mess because she won't stop going on about how great it's going to be to not have to share a room with me anymore and always giving me shit when I tell her she could be more appreciative that I'm always cleaning our room when she's the one making a mess."

"Aw that's cute!" she said mockingly

"What?"

"You want her to miss you"

"No I don't!"

"You want Katie to miss you, how adorable"

"I don't! I just want to see that her mess doesn't get cleaned up by magic"

"Right, whatever help you sleep at night hun!" she smiled and raised her eyebrows

"Alright! You room with her and you'll see what I mean! And don't come begging me to room with you after a week with her"

"Begging? Really? That word isn't event part of my vocabulary! And maybe I will! In fact why don't I call her now and ask" she reached for her phone and I pulled it out of her hand

"First of all, you just said it, so it is in your vocabulary, and second you can't have 2 roomates, unless you're planning on sharing your bed with Katie, because I'm not"

"mmmh, physically… she's not my type" she was biting her lips to suppress a laugh.

"Right, whatever helps you sleep at night hun!"

Her jaw dropped to the floor. I raised my eyebrows in triumph and walked pass her to get to class.

I can't remember the last time I was so happy. Everything is perfect. Me and Naomi had never been better, what I thought was going to make the rest of the year at college awkward turned out to do the contrary. She wasn't resentful, mad, or bitter. She didn't act coldly or serious around me like I thought she would, in fact it was quite the opposite; she was warm and actually really funny, she hadn't changed, well expect for the flirting which was now like I said inexistent. Which made it ok to ask her to be my roommate, I knew Naomi wouldn't mind. We were both really clear that nothing was going to come between us. And as soon as I sat next to her in class I told her. She was first worried that Kim might try to make a move or something but when I explained to her how it had all happened she actually was reassured that I was not going to share a room with some random person but with someone she knew and knew would take care of me when she couldn't. Did I already say everything is just perfect? It's almost the end of the year and I got into a good university, have a great future roommate, great friends, me and Katie have never been better and she's now fully accepted the fact that I'm gay and my parent seemed to be coming around as well, and most importantly, I've got Naomi, my perfect… absolutely perfect girlfriend that I loved more than anything and the best thing is that feeling is mutual.

What more could I ask for?

**Well 40 chapters and it's finally come to an end! I really hope you enjoyed it! And well has you might of guessed with this ending I will be making a sequel! :D **

**However I don't know how long it might take to start because I still have no idea what I want to do with the next story! Might be tomorrow might be in a week! But I promise I'll do my best start as soon as I have an idea! Hahah**

**Some help and ideas are always welcome of course! :D**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


End file.
